


Gasoline

by JessicaKurr



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Genre Twist, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Career Change, Chance Meetings, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Decisions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Plans, F/M, Family Feels, Fate, Father-Daughter Relationship, Five Years Later, Forbidden Love, Hostage Situations, Love/Hate, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Plot Twists, Random Encounters, Second Chances, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaKurr/pseuds/JessicaKurr
Summary: Alex Krycek is ordered to abduct and possibly terminate Dana Scully to get her partners attention, so that Mulder will discontinue his search for the truth. But something perplexing happens during it all, leaving the captor and the hostage in an unexpected situation.





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a chance! I know it's not my typical MSR, but I promise you'll like this! :)

**A/N: A part of me wrote this because I wanted to show that I could go above and beyond my familiar safe little bubble. And if you are giving the ‘stink eye’ right now, then let me explain that I was in that same position at one time. I was all about (still am) ‘Mulder and Scully’. But I came across two very enthralling stories about Scully and Krycek, and these two writers just made it…work. They were highly recommended, so I checked them out. They were beautiful and I completely did not expect it. I felt like a traitor. And I wrote, deleted, and rewrote a lot of this, until I liked it myself. I don’t expect everyone to like the scenario. But if you are one of my faithful readers that stuck with me through my past 6 stories, then you should know by now that I WILL make it work. And I promise you that I will go right back to writing my Mulder and Scully stories right after this. Sometimes, you just need to do something a little different. Heck, I might not even let the world see this. But I have to admit that it was really fun to write. ;) And I’m thinking the “end” will leave me with the option to add more, maybe a sequel, if people ask for it.**

**Timeline: Season 4ish, no Mulder/Scully romance in this certain scenario. So sorry! I know…it hurts…and would never happen. >_< And everything after the first 4 years is different in this. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own the X-Files, and am only using these characters for my hobby, and to entertain others who are bored. ;)**

_Summary: Alex Krycek is ordered to abduct and possibly terminate Dana Scully to get her partners attention, so that he will discontinue his search for the truth. But something perplexing happens during it all, leaving the captor and the hostage in an unexpected situation._

**Prologue**

Stockholm Syndrome, Mulder? Really? How could he even still think that after she gave him her word that she was thinking clearly, the past 3 days…after she had passed all the psychological tests and evaluations with flying colors…and after a professional psychiatrist of 30 years told him that she was indeed NOT suffering from “Stockholm Syndrome”, but something far worse and long term. Didn’t he trust her judgement anymore? Did she look brainwashed, when she was still acting like herself in every other aspect? Yes, she ended up turning down a road that she had once thought she would never even consider. But this was real. Maybe completely unexpected, and terrifying, and confusing. But it was real.

_Oh, God._

Scully had to remind herself that above all else, Mulder was just genuinely concerned for her safety, and that it was hard for him to recognize that one of his supposed enemies had somehow managed to get under his partner’s skin, in a positive way. And that maybe she managed to also soften that sonofabitch’s heart…or that maybe his tough exterior was really just a front all along.

Mulder’s boisterous voice pulled Scully out of her deep reverie. “How can you sit there and tell me that what he did wasn’t wrong, Scully?” Mulder spat, running a hand through his hair.

Scully sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. “Mulder, you weren’t there. If you would just let me try to fully explain everything, without interrupting me every few seconds, then I could tell you exactly what happened.” Scully stated calmly, watching Mulder pace the floor.

Mulder stopped pacing for a moment, and placed his hands on his hips. “Scully.” He sighed. “He kidnapped you. He—he intended on killing you.”

“But he didn’t. He didn’t hurt me.” Scully shifted in her seat, avoiding eye contact. “He’s not the person you think he is---“Her voice just above a whisper.

“And he’s not the person YOU think he is!” Mulder pointed a finger in Scully’s direction.

Scully shook her head and looked down at her hands. “No. He’s not the person I ‘thought’ he is.” She paused for a second to compose herself. “Other than the kidnapping…he didn’t do anything else against my will.” She closed her eyes for a moment.

Mulder’s blazing eyes softened a bit, as he chewed on the inside of his mouth. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Scully. For your sake, I hope you’re right.”

XXX

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

“You have one week to find out what they know.” The older man croaked, before taking a puff of his cigarette.

“And then what?” Alex Krycek asked placidly, his eyes trained on the trail of smoke emanating from the cancer stick.

“Get rid of her.”

Krycek swallowed and blinked. “Why just her? Why not Mulder too?”

The wrinkly man smirked. “Because Agent Scully is more rational than Agent Mulder.” The cigarette smoking man took another puff off his cigarette. “I need Mulder alive. I believe that once that reasonable logic is removed from his life, that he will eventually cave, and become useful.”

Krycek nodded and left the room promptly, ignoring the slight twinge of ambiguity that always crept up with each new job. He couldn’t help but think about what his life was like before his own reasonable logic was removed. Had he ever been like Fox Mulder at one time? No. Fox Mulder was the hero. Krycek was never a hero. He was born to destroy things. At least that was what he was told from a very young age. And he hated Mulder for that. He hated him for more than just that. Mulder had the life he could never have. Mulder had a heart. And Alex had…nothing. Absolutely nothing.

XXX

Scully looked at her watch and sighed. “Well, I think I’m going to call it a night.”

Mulder nodded, keeping his eyes pasted to the paperwork in front of him. “Alright. See you tomorrow, Scully. Have a good night.”

Scully arched an eyebrow and put her jacket on. She knew Mulder would most likely stay the night in the office again. Lately, that’s where she’d find him in the morning, at last twice a week. It was exhausting to just watch him work himself to the bone like that.

“Go home soon, Mulder.” Scully lightly scolded, heading towards the doorway.

Mulder briefly looked up from his paperwork and smirked. “I will tonight…in a little bit.”

Scully rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh. Goodnight, Mulder.”

“Goodnight, Scully.”

The moment Scully had walked to her car and began to drive home, she felt like something was off. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something felt…different. Almost like she had a pair of eyes watching her the whole day. She found herself frequently eyeing her rearview mirror on the way home, and making sure her gun was accessible when she walked into her apartment. But nothing seemed out of place, so she relaxed a little bit.

An hour later, Scully was freshly bathed with a glass of wine and a book in each hand. She laid in her bed, finding herself yawning profusely, and soon drifted off to sleep. But it was a fitful sleep, and she kept having the same dream about a figure standing over her bed. Except the next time she opened her eyes, there ‘was’ a figure standing over her bed. And before she could even gasp, a cloth was put over her mouth, and her world went dark.

XXX

Krycek had watched the petite redhead enter her apartment, and waited patiently for over an hour before she finally settled into bed for the night. He didn’t know why he turned away when she put her pajamas on, or why he hesitated for a good 15 minutes after he was sure she had fallen asleep. But he was starting to get pissed off by the sudden change in his demeanor. This job wasn’t any different from the others. It was just another job. She was just another job. He had to do it. He had signed his empty soul over to the devil long ago, and he had no choice. Scully was never his enemy…and he never hated her. Sure, it annoyed him how she faithfully followed Mulder around like a pet. But personally, he didn’t know Dana Scully. It was nothing personal. Just his job. It was either her or him. And it was Mulder that he wanted to watch suffer. He didn’t know why he always loathed Mulder, but he did.

“Sorry it has to be this way Ms. Scully.” Krycek whispered, and slowly entered the bedroom window.

XXX

Scully awoke with a dull pain in her head and her wrists. Her wrists? She tried to move, and quickly discovered that her wrists were handcuffed, a little too tightly, and that the ground was moving beneath her. No…she was in a…car? She slowly lifted her head up and away from the window she had been leaning against, and sat up straight.

“You’re awake.” Came a voice from Scully’s left.

Scully knew that voice. It was a familiar voice. She whipped her head to her left to get a better look at the person in the driver’s seat.

“Krycek.” Scully growled through gritted teeth.

“Scully.” Krycek displayed little emotion in his voice or face. Impassive. Just like Scully had always known him to be.

Scully huffed out a frustrated breath. “Now that we are on a last name basis, tell me where the hell you’re taking me, and why?” She hissed.

Krycek almost smirked at the fierceness of the little redhead to his right. Almost.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Krycek briefly eyed Scully.

Scully glared at Krycek and squirmed in her seat for a more comfortable position.

“You rat bastard! You won’t get away with this.” Scully spat.

Krycek suddenly swerved off the road and pulled to the side, abruptly stopping the car. He turned his whole body towards Scully, and her eyes instantly locked onto the gun in his lap. Krycek lifted the gun and pointed it at Scully’s face.

“Listen to me very carefully. You try anything, at any time, and I will kill you. Do you understand me?” Krycek barked.

Scully pursed her lips and said nothing.

“I was sent for answers…and I will get them. You will tell me everything you know, and if you don’t, I will kill your partner as well. I’m not messing around, and you know exactly what I’m capable of, Dana.” Krycek sneered.

The use of her first name on Krycek’s lips sent a shiver down Scully’s spine. But she was going to stand her ground. Krycek hadn’t killed her yet, so she still had time to devise some sort of plan. It was the middle of the night, and it seemed that Krycek was driving them to a specific location. This could only mean one thing…Krycek was sent to retrieve information. And then he was probably told to kill her afterwards.

“Mulder will find you…and he will kill you.” Scully stated calmly, her icy blue eyes solemnly piercing into the green ones staring back at her.

Krycek had to sneer at that one. This woman was not going to back down, was she? Damn. This was starting to get annoying.

“I’m sure he’ll try.” Krycek snickered.

Scully lunged forward, catching Krycek off guard, and spit on him.

_Bitch._

Krycek impulsively dug the end of the cold pistol into her forehead. “Uh-uh, Ms. Scully. Watch it!” He stared her down, clenching his jaw.

“Go ahead…shoot me!” Scully spat.

She wasn’t even sure why the hell she said it, but she just couldn’t think straight at the moment. She was seeing red. Mostly because she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t trusted her gut instinct when she went to bed that night. She had a feeling…and she had been right.

Krycek was somewhat taken aback by Scully’s outburst, but quickly recovered, as he pulled the gun away and drove back onto the road.

“Not yet.” He replied.

XXX

Krycek had been driving on a dirt road for the past twenty minutes, and Scully was starting to get extremely anxious, as they drove further into the country. Coyotes could faintly be heard from outside, and all the stars were completely visible, as Scully looked up at them. She hadn’t said a word to Krycek since she had woken up and had said some things that she was certain hadn’t helped her position any. Since then, she had become mute, as the anger quickly dissipated and was replaced with fear.

Scully winced, as she tried to relieve some of the pressure from the cuffs on her wrists, that were undoubtedly rubbing her skin raw. She looked out of the corner of her eye, only to see Krycek staring straight ahead still. He hadn’t said a word to her either, and she couldn’t help but wonder what kinds of things were going on in that sonofabitch’s head right now. It was a shame that someone so goddamned attractive and intelligent had to go and throw his life away, for what, she didn’t know. And Scully couldn’t help but think about what Krycek was like as a boy. Was he once an innocent child? Or had he always been so defiant? Did someone or something make him this way? Or was he just born like this? Either way, she wasn’t about to play 20 questions with her captor.

Scully was jolted out of her deep thoughts, as Krycek pulled into a long driveway, where a fairly decent sized white house could be seen from a distance. Scully gaped at it, slightly taken aback. Was this where he lived? No way. Scully knew that Krycek probably made a lot of money with the type of work that he did, but she hadn’t expected him to live in such a beautiful house. Of course, the area was secluded, and that made her extremely nervous. If she did manage to escape, she would be walking for many miles before anyone even saw her.

Krycek pulled the car up to the side of the house and turned it off. And Scully’s breath caught in her throat as they just sat there in silence and darkness for a good thirty seconds.

“Don’t even think about trying anything. You do exactly as I say, understand?” Krycek’s husky voice broke the silence, making Scully jump a little.

“Yes.” Scully wasn’t sure if she had even spoken out loud, but Krycek seemed satisfied as he got out of the car and walked around to her side.

Scully flinched when Krycek jerked the car door open, and soon felt the cold end of a pistol in her side, after he forcefully lifted her to her feet and slammed the door shut behind them. Scully had contemplated on running for a split second, after remembering Mulder telling her that one of Krycek’s arms had been amputated, but thought better of it, after also remembering that Krycek could still succeed in putting a bullet in her back before she got very far. And the splitting headache she had from being drugged didn’t help her situation either. Or the fact that it was the middle of the night, and she was in handcuffs, with a 6-foot well-built man standing behind her. It didn’t matter that he only had one working arm. He still looked strong.

“Watch your step.” Krycek said, instantly wondering where the hell that came from. He had no reason to be nice to Mulder’s little pet.

Scully caught a glimpse of Krycek’s face in the moonlight, and realized that he was just as confused as she was by the unexpected gesture. But he quickly recovered, as he pushed her forward up towards the door and dug the pistol into her back.

“I left the door unlocked earlier. Open it.” Krycek hissed.

Scully arched an eyebrow before Krycek added, “It was just this once.” He scowled.

Scully glared back and pushed open the door, tensing when she felt Krycek reach over her to flip on a light with his prosthetic hand, noticing that he hovered over her a second too long, before nudging her further inside.

“Keep walking up the stairs and down the hallway. Last door on the left.” Krycek impassively instructed, as he firmly shoved Scully forward.

Scully passed the kitchen on the left and the living room on the right, as she walked up the stairs and turned left, which was her only option. She passed one room on the left, and two on the right, until Krycek stopped her and reached over her again to push the second door open on the left.

“Let’s go.” Krycek shoved Scully forward again, which she was really starting to get sick of.

There was a full size bed on the right, a nightstand on the left, with a dresser, and a full size bathroom. Scully instantly searched for a window, but her hope quickly faded when she realized it had bars on the outside. She figured all the windows probably had bars on them.

_Damn._

“Sit on the bed.” Krycek demanded, and tossed Scully the key to the handcuffs. “Unlock one cuff and hook it to the bedframe. And then toss the key back. You got it?” Krycek ordered, pointing the gun at Scully’s head.

Scully shakily did as instructed, and once she was finished, Krycek tucked the key back into his pocket and tested the cuffs himself to make sure they were secure. Scully winced when Krycek grabbed her free wrist and examined it.

“You should have told me they were too tight.” Krycek murmured, as he subconsciously ran his thumb over the bruise on Scully’s wrist. 

“What’s the point?” Scully snapped, and jerked her wrist out of Krycek’s firm grip.

Krycek stared at Scully for a moment, dumbfounded, and then backed away. “Yeah, what’s the point.” He tightly clenched his jaw and headed for the door.

“Why are you doing this?” Scully angrily muttered.

Krycek kept his back to Scully and switched off the light, ignoring her question. And then Scully was left in the dark, as she listened to Krycek lock the door and walk away. Scully sat there for a long moment in a daze, blinking back the tears, as the realization of everything finally set in. This was really happening.

Krycek sat down on the guestroom bed and scrubbed the side of his face with his hand. He had locked Scully in his bedroom because his bed had a sturdier bedframe to cuff her to. But now he was really regretting it, considering the other bathroom was all the way downstairs. The little redhead was really starting to get on his nerves, even though she hadn’t done anything in particular. In fact, she was acting a lot calmer than he had expected. A lot calmer than Mulder would have been. That self-righteous pretty boy. 

Alex Krycek was not sloppy, dammit. This was his job, and he couldn’t afford to make even one mistake just because a pretty woman was in his house. Special Agent Dana Scully was going to talk in the morning, or die. There would be no more of this nice guy crap. What the hell was he even thinking? She is just Mulder’s little sidekick. His bitch. Mrs. Spooky. But Krycek was still wishing it was someone else he had locked in his bedroom. Anyone else. What could this woman even possibly know that was confidential? She was a goddamned skeptic for Christ sakes.

XXX

**A/N: I promise this is going to be enjoyable. Don’t give up just yet! :)**


	2. Interrogation

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Scully had spent half the night silently weeping off and on, and the other half of the night trying to devise some sort of escape plan. At least 8 hours had passed, and she was sure that no one would even know she was missing yet, until she didn’t show up for work in a few more hours. She wasn’t even sure that she would be alive in another 8 hours. But a part of her wondered why Krycek was obviously stalling with things and dragging everything out. What did he even want from her? Why had he looked at her like she was the only woman on the planet? It was as if he couldn’t decide if he hated her or just didn’t care at all. And that made her despise him even more. Not knowing what he was thinking.

What Scully didn’t know, was that Krycek had also spent half the night listening to her try to muffle her sobs. And that he had been hesitating on entering the room for the past 20 minutes, with a plate full of toast and a glass of orange juice in his hands.

Scully stiffened when she heard a knock at the door, and closed her eyes. 

Krycek silently cursed himself for knocking on his own damn door, with his prisoner locked on the other side of it.

_What the actual fuck?_

Krycek briefly placed the toast and juice on the floor and unlocked both locks on the door. He had almost forgotten about the plate and glass on the floor when he slowly pushed the door open and nearly knocked them over with his foot. This was pathetic, and it was all her fault for keeping him up all night.

Clearing his throat, he picked up the plate and glass and slowly walked into the room. “Are you awake?”

_Oh, come on!_

Scully opened her puffy eyes, but said nothing.

Krycek walked over to the bed and set the toast and juice down on the bedside table.

Scully diverted her eyes to the food and drink and then back to Krycek, as her icy blue glare penetrated him.

“Eat it.” He demanded, as he scowled back.

Scully pursed her lips but still remained silent.

_This bitch._

“It’s not optional.” Krycek snapped. This was starting to piss him off. No one plays the silent treatment with Alex Krycek. He would shut that shit down, real quick.

Scully blinked and contemplated on speaking, but before she could open her mouth, Krycek was down in her face.

“You don’t want to eat? FINE. Suit yourself. But drop the attitude, or I’ll drop it for you.” Krycek hissed.

Scully flinched and slowly sat up. “How do you expect me to reach that with my hand cuffed?” She hissed back.

Krycek huffed out a frustrated breath and scooted the bedside table closer to the bed. “Anything else, your highness?” He balled his good hand into a tight fist and clenched his jaw.

“So this is how you would treat royalty?” Scully shot back. She didn’t even know how she had the courage to get angry right now, when she was actually feeling terrified over everything else.

“You better watch that mouth of yours.” Krycek half-heartedly barked.

Scully thought about saying something else, but then quickly thought better of it. So instead, she picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it.

After a few bites, Scully swallowed and blinked again. “Are you going to watch me the whole time?” She tsk’d.

Krycek rolled his eyes and heavily sighed. He wanted to…to…well, he didn’t know what he wanted to do at the moment. He was feeling too annoyed to even finish the thought. So he turned around and headed for the door. He didn’t even know why he was watching her eat. He just knew that she wouldn’t talk if she was malnourished.

“Wait.” Scully called out, just as Krycek made it to the door.

“What?” Krycek grunted and turned back around.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Scully cleared her throat and fidgeted with the piece of toast.

Krycek heavily sighed. “Fine. But make it quick, and don’t try to piss me off any more than I already am. Got it?” He warned.

Scully nodded, and watched confused as Krycek quickly left the room, but then came back in with the gun. Of course. Can’t let the prisoner try to escape. Damn.

Krycek cleared his throat and hesitated for a second, before leaning forward and holding out his hand. Scully sighed and lifted up her other wrist, so that he could cuff her free hand and briefly unlock the other cuff from the bed. Once both of her hands were restrained, Krycek waved the gun in Scully’s face and backed away.

“Alright. Let’s go.” He stood awkwardly and cleared his throat again.

Scully weakly pulled herself up off the bed and slowly shuffled her feet towards the bathroom. She flinched when she felt the gun being firmly jabbed into her back, as she entered the bathroom.

Another awkward moment passed, as they both stared at everything but each other, while Scully figured out how this was going to work.

“Umm— “Scully looked around.

“What?” Krycek huffed impatiently.

“Are you going to watch me?” Scully scowled.  

Krycek grunted dramatically. “Oh, for crying out loud…Just--just--” Krycek scratched his head with the handle of the gun and sighed.

Scully arched a brow and pursed her lips. “It’s not like I can escape in here.”

“Guhh. Fine. FINE. But make it quick.” Krycek whined and slammed the door, leaning up against it.

Scully struggled at first, but eventually got her pants down and did her business, before struggling again to get her pants back up. She quickly looked around the bathroom, but discovered that Krycek had pretty much cleared the bathroom out of any possible weapons.

After Krycek heard the toilet flush, he straightened back up and lazily waved his gun at Scully as she walked back out.

Scully sat back down on the bed and Krycek tossed her the key again. It kind of caught him off guard when she re-cuffed herself to the bed without a word and tossed him the key back. He had half expected her to whine about it, but she didn’t. Instead, Scully picked up the piece of toast and nibbled on it some more.

What Krycek didn’t know, was that Scully was still trying to devise some sort of plan. She had skimmed through all her options, and had decided that if she could somehow gain Krycek’s trust, then maybe she would have a chance.

Krycek leaned forward and checked the cuff himself, as Scully watched him. And the way she was acting was really starting to unnerve him. She was entirely too calm, and he was very suspicious.

Scully finished her toast and took a few sips of the orange juice, as Krycek eyed her. It was starting to make her nervous, and the way he was watching her was unreadable.

“Are you done?” Krycek spoke up, his voice dripping with disdain.

Scully set the glass back down and nodded. “Why am I here?” She blurted out. She couldn’t help it. She wanted answers, and she was getting nowhere with the silent treatment.

Krycek pulled up a chair from in front of the window and sat down. “I need some answers.”

Scully huffed out a frustrated breath. “And you think I have these—answers.”

Krycek leaned back in the chair and placed the gun in his lap. “I don’t know.” He glowered.

“I can assure you, that I do not know even half as much as you do.” Scully calmly stated.

“Why were you and Mulder out of town last weekend?” Krycek asked, placidly.

Scully swallowed. “We were on a case.”

“Uh-uh.” Krycek shook his head and leaned forward. “You didn’t have a case. Try again.” He clenched his jaw.

“We were following a lead.” Scully pursed her lips.

“Non-case related?” Krycek arched a brow.

“Yes.” Scully gritted her teeth.

“Why?” Krycek lightly fingered the gun in his lap.

“It wasn’t officially assigned from Skinner, yet. And Mulder thought that if he could gather some more information, that it would be reconsidered.” Scully calmly explained.

“Agent Scully. Why were you and Mulder in a highly secured government facility, snooping around, without permission?” Krycek coolly asked.

Scully sighed and clicked her tongue. “None of your damn business, Krycek. It’s not like you ever follow the rules.”

_God, you prick._

“You will tell me, or you will get a bullet in your head.” Krycek hissed.

“Look, I didn’t know much then, and I don’t know much now. Mulder asked for my assistance, and I assisted him, because he’s my friend. We didn’t even get the answers he was looking for, anyways.” Scully raised her voice.

“So typical.” Krycek shook his head and leered.

“What?” Scully scowled.

“Mulder’s bitch. He leads you on a wild goose chase, blindfolded, and you just bow to his every command.”

“You’re wrong.” Scully hissed.

“Am I? If you’re really telling me the truth, and you really don’t know much, then you really are just Mulder’s little servant girl.” Krycek sarcastically chuckled.

“Mulder is a better man than you could ever be.” Scully stared him down.

“Oh yes, Mulder the saint, who could never do any wrong. But let’s face it, Scully…he’s using you. You know it, I know it, he knows it, everybody knows it.”

“Shut up. Just shut up. Mulder is honest, and passionate, and trustworthy. He’s had a hard life, and I choose to help him. It’s my choice. He doesn’t make me do anything that I don’t want to do. Unlike you, you sonofabitch.”

“Ooohh.” Krycek cackled, and stood up, kicking the chair back. “Mulder doesn’t know when to quit sticking his nose in other people’s asses. His actions are purely selfish, and are the very reason that you’re in this position right now.” Krycek waved the gun around, angrily.

“The only reason I’m in this position right now, is because you and your scumbag boss think Mulder is a threat to you, because he’s close to the truth. Too close…to a truth that I’m positive not even you yourself fully knows. And let me tell you something, Krycek. If anyone’s nose is too far up people’s asses, it’s yours! God, you don’t even know which side to pick. Just pick a damn side and fucking stay there, you brownnoser!” Scully growled, her breathing erratic.

Krycek had to admit, the words stung a bit, and were partly true. Okay, completely true. But he didn’t care. Mr. and Mrs. Spooky really had no idea, about anything. It really was a damn shame, and part of him really wanted to help them succeed, just so he could see the look on their faces when they found out the truth wasn’t what they expected it to be.

“Are you fucking him, too?” Krycek blurted out, as he lunged his face forward.

“Excuse me?” Scully’s mouth dropped open.

“Is that why you follow Mulder around and chase things you don’t even believe in, because he’s good in the sack?”

“How dare y— “

“No…that’s not it.” Krycek guffawed. “Maybe you keep yourself so damn busy all the time with Mulder’s pathetic quest for the truth, because you haven’t been properly laid in a long damn time--”

“Stop.” Scully’s eyes filled with tears, as she shook her head.

“That it, isn’t it? You’re afraid to be reminded of how lonely your life really is. And even Mulder can’t fulfill that need deep down inside, because secretly, you want something darker. You want someone to chase after you, while you play hard to get, and to give you something that you didn’t even know you wanted or needed. You want the complete opposite of what you chase after. Talk about someone who can’t pick sides, Dana— “

Scully’s hand loudly cracked against Krycek’s face.

Krycek raised his hand, as Scully flinched. But instead, he touched his cheek, and backed away, while Scully silently blinked and breathed heavily.

“Mulder will die next, if you fail to cooperate.” Krycek hissed, and walked out of the room.

Scully let the tears fall, as the door slammed shut. She listened to Krycek lock the door and walk away. And she sat in the same position, staring at the chair, until the sun began to set several hours later.

Krycek didn’t know why he stopped himself from hitting her back. He had hit a woman before, but this time he was almost too stunned to even go through with it. That woman could certainly dish it, and he was surprised that his face actually hurt. But most of all, he was surprised that he wasn’t actually as angry as he had sounded. It had been more of a bizarre thrill rushing through his body, and he hadn’t even said those things to entirely hurt her. A part of him just wanted to see how far he could push her, to see what the truth really was with her and Mulder. And oddly, he didn’t get the impression anymore that Scully and Mulder were anything but good friends. Even though they were perfect for each other. It was a shame, that he was right about the last part. As much as it had upset Scully, he had been right. And he knew that she knew that. That’s why she reacted the way she did. Maybe because he could read her so easily? The woman really was blissfully unware of how unsatisfied she really was. And it was a shame that such a woman would have to go to waste.

Krycek had decided that he was just going to leave some more food on the bedside table before nightfall, and then finish this little interrogation in the morning. He had 6 more days, anyways. Why rush?

And maybe a part of him secretly liked having company in his house for a change, even if it wasn’t particularly good company. Hell, he couldn’t have a decent conversation with that woman, without either of them blowing their lid.

_Damn crazy woman._

XXX

**A/N: Most of this story is typed up, but I’m going to drag it out and only post a chapter every day/other day or so, just so I can read some feedback throughout it. More reviews = quicker more frequent chapters. It gets better, so I hope you have given it a chance, and that you will continue to stick through till the end. It’s good practice for me as a writer. ;)**


	3. What just happened?

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Scully woke to the sound of the door unlocking, and quickly sat up in the bed. She hadn’t seen or heard Krycek since the night before, when he brought her some more food and gave her another restroom break. And even then, they didn’t say a word to each other. She couldn’t help but wonder why Krycek was still prolonging the interrogation. She knew that he knew that she didn’t know anything important. So why was he still keeping her around? Why was he feeding her? Why hadn’t he hit her back yesterday? So many questions were left unanswered, and she was determined to figure it out, one way or another. Things were…different now. She was no longer sure of Krycek’s intentions anymore. Two nights had passed, and she was wondering if Mulder or Skinner had even started looking for her yet. She was wondering why she was still alive, and in one peace. And why Krycek had suddenly shut his mouth and avoided going into the room for the past 16 hours. What he had said had been echoing in her mind, and it had really stunned her. But she wasn’t mad anymore. She was scared. Scared that he might have just been right about her. That Alex Fucking Krycek might just know her better than her own goddamn partner of 4 years.

Krycek peeked into the room and slowly pushed the door open. “You’re awake.” He stated.

“Yes.” Scully confirmed. _Obviously._

Krycek didn’t even know what to say at this point. He had hoped that if Scully had known anything at all, that she would have started talking after he threatened Mulder’s life. But she hadn’t revealed anything. And now he honestly didn’t know what to do with her. His orders were to find out what she knew, and then to eliminate her. But could he do it, today? For some reason, it just felt…unjustified. Usually, he believed that he was actually eliminating bad people. Bad people that betrayed the other bad people. But Dana Scully wasn’t a bad person. She wasn’t a threat. Not really. Mulder, maybe. She was just annoying. The type of annoying that got under his skin and flustered him. But even now, Krycek was having a hard time trying to stay impassive with this job. Usually he had no conscience. Hopefully Scully would do something else to piss him off, and get him back on track.

“Are you ready to talk, now?” Krycek asked, standing in the doorway.

Scully puffed out a frustrated breath and shrugged. “I don’t exactly know what it is you are expecting me to talk about.”

“There are far worse things I can do to you, to get you to talk. Don’t think I won’t resort to them.” Krycek half-heartedly scowled.

“I don’t know what you want from me. I don’t know what it is you think I should or should not know. I know you sometimes surveil my apartment, and Mulder’s. What you see, is what you get. So let’s cut the crap, shall we?” Scully hissed.

Honestly, Krycek believed every word. Scully didn’t know a goddamn thing. This was really starting to seem like a waste of time. And Krycek was starting to wonder what Cancer Man’s intentions really were now. None of this made sense anymore. He needed to think. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Maybe he could just call that smoking sonofabitch and just tell him that the woman knew nothing and wasn’t a threat, and then maybe he would just let him let her go?

_Yeah fucking right._

Scully would rat him out, and he would be a dead man either way. Which is why she was to be eliminated.

_Damn._

“I— “Krycek couldn’t even think of anything else to say now. What the hell was happening here? He needed a new plan.

Krycek stared at Scully for a long moment, as if lobsters were coming out of her ears, and then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and leaving her completely confused.

_Where the hell was he going?_

Scully groaned when she heard the locks click. What was that all about? She had expected Krycek to at least start yelling at her and insulting her again. Or maybe even hit her a few times. Either way, she didn’t know shit. And she was starting to worry about what was supposed to come next. Krycek didn’t need her anymore. She was useless. So now what? Was he going to kill her? She highly doubted he was going to let her go. They both knew she would turn his ass in in a heartbeat. But she was really starting to get sick of Krycek leaving her locked up in this room for several hours, with nothing to do. And a part of her wondered how much longer he was going to keep her locked up like this. He wasn’t getting anywhere, and she really needed a shower…and maybe a drink.

XXX

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

God, why couldn’t he go back in there? Krycek had been pacing the living room for over an hour now. His mission was pretty much coming to an end now, and he needed a drink. Maybe if he threw back a few shots, then the liquid courage would help him finish everything.

Krycek rummaged through the cupboards in his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Not his favorite, but it would do.

After several shots, he was just feeling more pissed off by the whole situation. Why was he avoiding everything? This was bullshit.

Krycek heavily sighed, and stomped up the stairs with the bottle in his hand. He clumsily unlocked the door and practically stumbled into the room, startling a sleeping Scully.

Scully sat up in the bed and rubbed her wrist, eyeing the bottle in Krycek’s hand before making eye contact. Was he…drunk?

Krycek said nothing, as he pulled up a chair and placed the bottle of liquor down on the bedside table, before sitting down. Scully arched a brow and pursed her lips. Krycek heavily sighed and cocked his head to the side, intensely observing Scully, which was making her skin crawl.

_God, stop looking at me like that._

But if he kept drinking, then maybe Scully could somehow escape. She prayed that he would keep drinking. Please, keep drinking. Get belligerently intoxicated.

_As long as you don’t decide to rape me, or something._

Krycek sighed again and shoved the bottle at Scully, but Scully shook her head.

“Suit yourself.” Krycek took a swig straight from the bottle and leaned back in the chair. He was definitely starting to feel the alcohol now. And he needed to be careful. He needed to make sure he didn’t get too carried away and let his prisoner escape.

After another long moment, Scully began to get nervous under Krycek’s intense gaze. She couldn’t tell if he was checking her out or plotting her death. Either way, it was unnerving her, and she couldn’t help but wonder what led him to decide to drink. This was definitely the strangest abduction experience she had ever had. It just didn’t make any sense, now. Something was obviously troubling her captor, not that she cared. He was a murderer, a liar, a thief, and…and…well, that was enough to make him a villain either way. But maybe if she could get him to talk, maybe she could soften him up a bit. Maybe just enough to free herself somehow.

After another long moment in tense silence, Scully sighed and picked up the bottle from the table and took a swig. Krycek leered, but still said nothing.

Scully took a few more sips, before shoving the bottle back across the bedside table. Just enough to take the edge off. Just enough to give her some liquid courage to sweet talk her kidnapper.

“You look…troubled.” Scully spoke up, with a slight edge to her voice.  

Krycek shook his head and sarcastically snickered, looking down at his lap. “My life story.”

“What is your life story?” Scully carefully asked.

Krycek eyed Scully suspiciously. “What’s it to you?”

Scully shrugged and licked her dry lips. “Was just wondering why my captor is sharing whiskey with me, is all.”

Krycek was slightly taken aback by Scully’s behavior. She was obviously trying to suck up to him. But it wasn’t going to work. And he kind of wanted to see how far she would go with the little act, before he shut it down, of course.

“It’s not important.” Krycek simply stated and took another sip, before shoving the bottle back at Scully.

Scully took a small sip from the bottle and forced herself to make eye contact. She had never realized how green Krycek’s eyes were before. Hmmm.

“What you think is important, and what I think is important, are two very different things.” Scully slightly slurred. She was trying to suck up, but she couldn’t help but just want to rip his pretty boy head off.

“That is…actually true, Agent Scully.” Krycek sighed. Why was this woman so goddamn pretty? It was distracting…and irritating. This was his worst job, ever.

“Why do you do it?” Scully blurted out.

“Do what?” Krycek furrowed his brows.

“What you do. What or who made you hate the world?” Scully was supposed to be sweet talking, not asking personal questions. But she couldn’t stop. She wanted to know, for whatever reason.

“I don’t hate the world.” Krycek rolled his eyes.

“But you hate me…and Mulder.” Scully dryly stated.

Krycek sighed and leaned forward. “I dislike Mulder, yes. But I don’t hate you. And don’t ask me why, because I don’t have a fucking clue.”

“I just don’t understand how you can possibly sleep at night, after doing the things you do.” Scully softly said, shaking her head.

“I don’t sleep well at night, actually.” Krycek deadpanned.

“You know what I mean.” Scully said through clenched teeth. Her eyes were so piercing, that it made Krycek slightly uneasy.

“Listen, I don’t particularly like to share my life story with hostages. So enough with the questions, alright?” Krycek hissed.

“You don’t have to do this.” Scully was suddenly resorting to begging for her life. So much for softening her kidnapper up. Must be the alcohol.

“Yes, I do.” Krycek guffawed.

“Mulder and I don’t know anything.” Scully shook her head.

“I’m starting to realize that.” Krycek sighed. “But my orders were made very clear.” Krycek eyed Scully, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. The room was spinning, and he felt like he was going to vomit. What the hell?

“How can you just kill someone, whom you claim you don’t even hate?” Scully rebuked, angrily.

“I’ve done it before. It gets easier.” Krycek fibbed. Yes, he’d killed people who weren’t necessarily his enemies. But it never got easier.

“Don’t you realize that they are using you? One of these days, you will be eliminated too.” Scully raised her voice. Her heart was now pounding in her chest.

“You don’t think I know that?!” Krycek suddenly lost it. It had to be the alcohol. Because suddenly, he was very aware of everything, and feeling slightly vulnerable. “Believe it or not, Scully, I’m not as heartless as you think. Yes, I do bad things sometimes. But you have no idea what my life is like.” He spat.

“I know that you don’t know which side you belong on. I believe that you have a choice, and that you are capable of making the right one. I think you are lost, and confused. Maybe possibly even trying to run away from something.”

“You can’t possibly believe that crap.” Krycek huffed.

Scully sucked in a sharp breath and eyed Krycek. “I forgive you for the things you have done to me, and Mulder. It doesn’t make any of it right, by any means, but I do forgive you. And you don’t have to keep doing these things.” Now she was sucking up. It was really hard to say these things, and maybe she didn’t even fully mean them, but it was worth a shot.

“I don’t believe you. What I did to you and Mulder was unforgivable, I know that. But I had to.” Krycek shook his head.

“You don’t have to do anything.” Scully was beginning to feel that familiar anger rising within her. Alex Krycek admitted that his actions were unforgivable, but it didn’t make her feel any better. In fact, it made her feel worse. Hearing him say those things to her, and acknowledging them, made it all the more real. He knew what he was doing. Bastard.

“You’re right. What you did was horrible. I don’t expect you to understand what it’s like to lose a sister. To watch your mother, mourn the loss of a child. To watch your partner and best friend constantly suffer. Maybe you don’t regret it. But if it happened to you personally, I don’t have a doubt in my mind that it wouldn’t affect you in some way. I know it was supposed to be me that night, instead of Missy. And I wish it would have been.” Scully’s voice trembled with anger.

All of a sudden, Krycek wished in that very moment, that he could turn back time. Once upon a time, he wasn’t this person. And he *had* experienced some things in his life. And all of a sudden, he wanted to answer Scully’s questions. Maybe at least then, he could make her partially understand his actions. God, why was he feeling like this? Like he was mourning the loss of something important in his life? It had been a very long time since he had even felt anything close to what he was feeling now. How was this woman actually making him feel guilty about his life decisions?

_I’m never drinking again._

“I didn’t kill your sister, Scully. I didn’t.” Krycek slammed his fist down on the bedside table.

“The hell you didn’t!” Scully huffed, her breathing erratic.

“I didn’t. It was Luis Cardinal.” Krycek sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I—I was planning on taking him out and making it look like an accident when we got to your apartment. I wasn’t even planning on killing you. I—I believed that you and Mulder could make a difference, and I…God, Dana, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. But you have to know— “Krycek choked on his words and hung his head.

“Cut the crap, Krycek.” Scully hissed, as her eyes filled with tears.

“Scully, I don’t expect you to believe me. But it’s the truth. Cardinal pulled the trigger before I could stop him. I’m sorry— “ Was he actually fucking apologizing?

“Stop. Just, stop.” Scully shook her head and closed her eyes.

Krycek nodded and hung his head, as Scully studied him. Was Alex Krycek telling the truth? Was she actually beginning to believe this crap he was feeding her?

Scully swallowed and blinked. “What about my abduction? Did you have anything to do with that?”

Krycek ran his hand through his hair again and nodded. “Yes. Well, sort of. I—I helped Duane Barry kidnap you. But after I saw everything they were doing to you, I tried to back out. I was led to believe certain things, that turned out to be lies. Everything was not as it seemed. And I made a mistake. Lots of mistakes.” He shook his head.

Scully wiped away a fallen tear. “Were you the one that brought me to the hospital?” She whispered.

Krycek sighed and nodded again.

Scully pulled her knees to her chest and sniffled. “Why?”

Krycek lifted his head and met Scully’s gaze, but said nothing. After a moment of silence, Scully spoke up again.

“What about Mulder’s father?”

“Yes. I am guilty of that one.” Krycek rubbed his jaw with his hand. “But William Mulder was not a saint, by any means. In fact, he was in deeper than even me. He—he was also working for both sides. And I can assure you, his intentions were not what any of you were led to believe.” Krycek softly answered.

Scully rubbed her nose and sighed. It bothered her that Krycek actually looked sincere.

“My whole life has just been one big mistake. I have always been a fuck-up. And it seems like it will never end. You were right…I’m nothing like Mulder. And I think that’s why I always loathed him. Because he can make a difference. Whereas, I can only destroy things.” Krycek hung his head again.

“You don’t have to do these things, Alex. You do have a choice.” Scully subconsciously touched Krycek’s arm for a second before instantly pulling back.

“I’m afraid that it’s just not that simple anymore, Dana. I’m in far too deep now.” Krycek’s face reflected sorrow and regret. _Maybe even sincerity._  

“What was your life like before all of this?” Scully wasn’t even sure why she was asking him these questions. But she suddenly felt extremely curious to know. Maybe it was the alcohol?

“Well— “Krycek paused to shift positions in the chair. “I grew up in Russia. I went to college. I had a mom and dad, and sister…Sasha— “Why was he telling her this? No more alcohol.

Scully could tell that Krycek’s sister meant a lot to him by the way he said her name. Alex Krycek the assassin, thief, and liar, had a sister? And a family? Well, damn.

“Where are they now?” Scully blurted out, surprising herself, and Krycek.

“My mother and father died in a car accident when I was fifteen. So it was just me and Sasha, who was 9 at the time. But when I turned 18, I left her with our parent’s close friend, to protect her. I—I got myself into a lot of trouble after my parents died. And I feared that it would put Sasha in danger because of my poor choices.” Krycek explained.

“And you haven’t seen her since?” Scully found herself asking.  

Krycek shook his head. “No. It’s too dangerous now. But I know where she is, and I know she’s safe.”

Scully couldn’t help but suddenly empathize with the man a bit. And it was a sickening feeling. He obviously had a hard life, which had somewhat played a part in his current situation. And she had to admit that she hadn’t even thought about the fact that Krycek was a human being too. A despicable human being…but a human being nonetheless.

“Did you have a---“Scully suddenly felt embarrassed by the question she was about to ask, and her vision was slightly fuzzy now.

“A girlfriend?” Krycek finished the sentence and smirked.

_Damn, how did he do that?_

Scully nodded sheepishly.

“One, once. I wouldn’t say it was that serious or anything, but I did love her, if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m not completely heartless.” Krycek leered in remembrance.

“What happened?”

_Dammit, Scully, control yourself._

Krycek chuckled. “Let’s just say she didn’t reciprocate the feelings, and ran off with my best friend.” He grimaced.

Scully softly gasped and shook her head. “Wow.”

“Yeah, well…that’s life.” Krycek shrugged and grinned. “But it was a long time ago. I’m not really the marrying type anyways. And I don’t think any woman could keep a hold of me either.”

Scully felt a sudden twinge of something she couldn’t quite explain in the pit of her stomach. Something almost relating…curiosity?

An hour passed unnoticed, as they talked about anything and everything, until the sun began to set, and the alcohol began to sedate them.

XXX

Scully awoke to the sound of Krycek softly snoring in the chair by the bed. His top half was slouched over the bedside table, and Scully’s heart suddenly began to pound. If she could just reach forward a bit, she could grab the gun sticking out of Krycek’s pants, or maybe even his keys.

A good minute passed as Scully anxiously contemplated her options. She had to at least try. So she cleared her throat, which didn’t seem to wake Krycek up. Thank god he was intoxicated, and maybe even a heavy sleeper.

Scully slowly reached forward, as a bead of sweat began to form on her forehead, and was relieved to find that she could just reach Krycek’s pants.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

Once Scully’s fingertips made contact with the denim fabric, she swallowed hard and slid her hand up to the handle of the gun. Slowly, she yanked on it, and surprisingly, it slipped easily out of the holder.

_OH MY GOD._

Scully sighed in relief as she slowly pulled back with the gun in her hand. Krycek was still snoring, and his gun was in her hand. Should she just shoot him and get it over with? Or shove the gun in his face and demand he set her free?

Scully cocked the gun but remained silent, as she sat there, frozen. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think. The overwhelming sensation of uncertainty washed over her, and she couldn’t wake him up.

Scully closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, until she heard Krycek clear his throat.

“What are you doing?” Krycek hissed. He seemed more surprised than angry. Actually, he seemed kind of…hurt. As if he expected Scully to not try to escape.

“Let me go. NOW.” Scully shakily pointed the gun at Krycek.

Krycek sat there in disbelief for a long moment, before responding. “No.”

“I will shoot you. Don’t make me shoot you, Krycek.” Scully barked.

Krycek quickly stood up and lunged forward at Scully, catching her off guard. He then grabbed the barrel of the gun and aimed it at his chest. “Go ahead. Shoot me.” He said calmly.

Scully’s hand trembled, as she stared him down. A few long seconds passed, and Krycek was obviously not going to let her go without a fight. So there was only one thing to do.

_Click. Click. Click._

There were no bullets in the gun. THRE. WERE. NO. BULLETS. IN. THE. GUN. Why? WHY???

Scully’s heart fell into her stomach, as Krycek snatched the gun from her, both of them breathing heavily.

“I’m not stupid.” Krycek hissed.

Scully was more shocked that Krycek was carrying a gun with no bullets than the fact that she wasn’t going to successfully escape.

“Why?” Was all she could say. She was confused. She was so confused. Why would he do that?

Krycek clenched his jaw and intensely stared Scully down for a long moment, before storming out of the room and slamming the door as hard as possible.

Scully was left there in a daze. She couldn’t comprehend why Krycek would get drunk with her and tell her personal things and then fall asleep without a weapon. Maybe he didn’t even have the keys on him. Maybe he knew better.

_Dammit!_

Krycek was furious. Why was he feeling so betrayed that his prisoner tried to escape? Maybe because she tried to shoot him? _But there were not bullets in the gun._ So what. He had partially let his guard down, and had told her personal things, and let her drink with him, and fell asleep. It was his own damn fault for falling asleep. Why had he expected her to not try something? What the hell was he thinking? She had tricked him. He would not make that mistake again.

XXX

**A/N: A lot of good stuff coming up in about two chapters. ;)**


	4. Redemption

**A/N: Sorry it’s been like 3 days without a new chapter. I was sick and really busy with school and my daughter. But this chapter and the next one are both typed up and will be posted close together.**

Krycek had hardly said anything to Scully in two days, nor she to him. And he only went into the room to take her to the bathroom or bring her more food and water when she was asleep. He knew she was probably wanting a shower, but he didn’t exactly know how to go about all of that. He was no longer mad at her for trying to shoot him. In fact, he couldn’t really blame her for it. Honestly, he kind of deserved it. And the only reason he was still avoiding her, was because he had decided that maybe he didn’t want to kill her. He only had 3 more days to finish the job, and he couldn’t fucking do it. What the hell was happening to him? His prisoner tried to fire 3 non-existent bullets into his chest, and he couldn’t even imagine doing the same to her. Not anymore. Not since they told each other intimate things about themselves. Granted, they were drunk, but no one had ever done that with him before. And the look on her face when she realized that the gun was empty was not what he had expected it would be. She looked confused, as if everything she had once thought about him had changed in an instant. What was he supposed to do now?

Krycek sucked in a sharp breath and unlocked the door, carrying in a tray of soup, bread, and iced tea. Scully was still asleep, curled up in a ball. Krycek tiptoed to the bedside table and carefully set the tray down. He was hoping to leave the room before she woke up, because he just wasn’t ready to deal with everything yet. But when he tried to walk away, his foot bumped into the chair. Dammit.

“Alex?” Scully mumbled, sleepily.

Did she just call him by his first name?

Krycek sighed and slowly turned back around. “Yes, Dana.” He murmured.

Scully sat up, her hair standing up in every direction. _It was kind of…cute._

Scully had been wanting to ask Krycek so many questions the past two days, but she just didn’t know how to ask them. Something was definitely changing here, and she wanted to know what was happening. She had had a lot of time to think about what happened two days ago, and the more she thought about it, the more confused she became. Scully had gone from hating the man, to feeling completely muddled about everything. She wasn’t even scared anymore. She wasn’t praying every minute that Mulder would find her and kill Krycek. Not anymore. Now, she was just hoping that Krycek would come back into the room, and explain everything to her. And the look he was giving her at that very moment, was the look of a very confused and broken man. And she was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to kill her. And might even let her go, eventually.

Scully opened her mouth to ask all the questions that she desperately wanted answers to, but nothing came out. Dammit.

Krycek eyed Scully for a moment, and then turned back around to leave the room. Scully sighed in frustration and watched Krycek walk to the door, but then he stopped and just stood there for a long moment.

Krycek softly grunted and turned back around. Scully began to get nervous when Krycek walked up to her in three quick strides and bent over her. What was he doing?

Scully felt and heard her handcuffs click open, and wondered how he had managed to do that so quickly with one hand. Krycek fought the temptation to run his thumb over the raw area on Scully’s wrists, and backed away. Scully furrowed her brows in confusion and rubbed her wrist.

“You won’t try anything, will you?” Krycek softly asked. He knew that he was just being paranoid the past 4 days, and that the handcuffs hadn’t really been all that necessary. All of the windows had bars on them, and all of the doors were locked with a high tech security system. But now that he thought about it, it was still really cruel.

“No.” Scully answered honestly. She wasn’t going to try to escape. She knew that the rest of the house was probably locked up, but she also wanted some answers. Now that she was pretty sure that she wasn’t going to die, she wanted to know what was going to happen next. She wanted to know why he had kept her there for 4 days, without really even physically harming her. He had barely even interrogated her.

“Okay.” Krycek sighed in relief. He believed her. “Umm, you can take a shower…if you want.” He cleared his throat.

Scully nodded and weakly swung her feet over the side of the bed. She had been in that bed for so long, that she wasn’t even sure she could stand.

Krycek noticed Scully’s struggle, and gently reached out his hand to help pull her to her feet. And Scully noticed that his hand stayed firmly clasped around hers for longer than necessary, before letting go.

“Umm, just…I guess I’ll come check on you in a little while.” Krycek didn’t know why the hell he said that. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing. And the look Scully was giving him was…different. Her eyes were soft and she seemed less tense. He was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing about him too.

Scully nodded and slowly walked to the bathroom. She watched Krycek leave the room out of the corner of her eye and shut the door. Once she closed the bathroom door, she exhaled the breath she had been holding. This was weird. This was like the twilight zone. Her stomach felt funny, and her heart was racing. But not because she was afraid.

XXX

Krycek paced back and forth in the spare bedroom, waiting for Scully to finish showering. It had been 20 minutes, and he could only imagine how filthy she probably was from not being able to shower for over 4 days. Not that he noticed. But that very image of her in the shower was making him feel even stranger. And he was undoubtedly anxious. What was he supposed to do next? He had no intentions on hurting her anymore. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Scully was…different. She forgave him for everything he had ever done to her. Yes, she tried to kill him. But oddly enough, that didn’t upset him. He knew what he was doing when he emptied that gun and walked into the room with a bottle of whiskey. He just didn’t know that they would end up talking about his life story afterwards. And he didn’t expect Scully to suddenly be so calm about everything. He had been listening to the shower run for the past 25 minutes, and Scully hadn’t even tried to escape the room. He knew that because he had been walking back and forth with the door open, constantly eying his bedroom door from across the hall.

And then the shower turned off, and Krycek stopped pacing.

XXX

Scully was surprised to find that the bathroom had been equipped with all of the feminine products that she needed. She had never really had the chance to investigate much during her quick bathroom trips twice a day. But Krycek had filled the cabinets with just about everything, even tampons and pads. Why would he do that, when he had been planning to get rid of her? It didn’t make sense. Why was she feeling…appreciative?

Scully stepped out of the shower and dried off with the very soft purple towels hanging on the wall. And much to her surprise, there was a change of clothes in one of the cabinets. That was really the only non-feminine thing in the bathroom. There was a pair of elastic waist black shorts, a medium sized gray T-Shirt, a pair of small black flip-flops, a pair of black cotton panties, and a black bra, which surprisingly fit her. She wondered how he knew what size bra she was, but then remembered that he was sent to spy on her sometimes, and that that cigarette smoking sonofabitch knew everything…unfortunately.

Scully slowly dressed and took her time, as she began to feel anxious about everything. She just couldn’t comprehend why Krycek would do everything he had done the past 4 days. Was he tricking her? Was he going to make her feel welcome in his home, and then stab her in the back? Was this just a sick little game he was playing with her? For some reason, she didn’t think it was any of those things.

When Scully was finally finished, she slowly opened the door and looked around the room. The door was closed, and probably locked. But no sign of Krycek. So Scully walked over to the bed and sat down. It felt strange to not have the handcuffs on her wrist anymore. It felt strange to be fed and showered. It all just felt odd. And Scully couldn’t help but somewhat appreciate the break from her life. Now that she was free to at least move around the room that is. And that sickened her. Was she going crazy? Scully tasted the soup, which gave her the sneaking suspicion that Krycek had actually made it from scratch. And it was good. Really good.

A few minutes later, Scully heard a knock at the door. Why was he knocking?

“Um, come in?”

Krycek slowly entered the room like a puppy dog that had just been punished. He looked pitiful.

“Hi.” He muttered.

Scully arched a brow and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. “Hi.”

“Does everything…fit?” Krycek timidly asked.

Scully nodded. Why was he acting so weird? So…chivalrous? This was not the Krycek she knew…or thought she knew.

“Good.” He shuffled his feet.

Scully didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Krycek’s mood had completely flipped upside down, and he was all of a sudden treating her like a guest? Why?

“Why?” Had she said that out loud?

“Why, what?” Krycek hesitated to ask. *Apparently she had*

“I just don’t…understand.” Scully shook her head.

Krycek sighed and stepped closer, but ignored her question. “How’s your wrist?”

Scully looked down for a moment and rubbed her wrist. “It’s fine.”

Krycek nodded. “Good. It was--It was…unnecessary.” He hung his head.

“Yes…it was.” Scully agreed.

Krycek stood there in silence for a long moment, just staring at his feet, as Scully studied him. She had never seen this side of him before. And if she was reading him correctly, she was guessing that he was feeling guilt. He wasn’t looking at her like a corpse anymore. His eyes kept focusing on her mouth, and it made her nervous. And next thing she knew, she was intensely focusing on all of his most attractive assets he had depicted the past few days. And based on her astute observations, Alex Krycek was very smart, very attractive, and very mysterious. He had a lot of hidden talents, and they had an unexpected chemistry with each other. She had never had someone read her so well. Granted, she couldn’t read him as confidently, but she had to admit that the curiosity to know more about him was stronger than it should be. He sparked certain emotions in her that she had never really felt before. And it was slightly nauseating, in an enthralling way. How sick was that?

“Dana…” Krycek swallowed and blinked slowly. All of a sudden, he was feeling something strange. All of a sudden, he wanted to touch her, and apologize for his behavior. Why? WHY???

Scully made eye contact and sucked in a sharp breath, exhaling it slowly. “What?”

Krycek hesitated for a long moment. And next thing he knew, everything was spilling out, and he couldn’t stop it.

“There were never any bullets in the gun.” He blurted out.

Scully’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What?”

“I was never really armed.” Krycek sighed.

“Why?” Scully stood up and crossed her arms.

Krycek grunted in frustration. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore. I don’t know why I can’t hurt you. I don’t know what’s happening. You’ve done something to me.”

“What have I possibly done to you, when you’ve been holding me captive for the past 4 or days?” Scully huffed. She didn’t even know if she was angry. She was…she was…she didn’t know what she was right now.

“That’s just it! I don’t know. I DON’T KNOW.” Krycek raised his voice in frustration, and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“What are you trying to say?” Scully furrowed her brows. She was getting even more confused by the second.

“What I’m trying to say, is that I’ve never told anyone the things I told you the other night. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to do so. I’ve never felt guilt over anything I’ve done, until now. I’ve never cared about what anyone thought of me…until now. I’ve never— “

“Wait---just wait a minute.” Scully held her hand up, trying to sort through her thoughts.

Krycek scrubbed his jaw with his hand and nodded.

“What game are you trying to play? Do you honestly think I believe any of this newfound redemption?” Scully half-heartedly rebuked.

“No game.” Krycek whispered, shaking his head.

Scully desperately tried to wrap her thoughts around everything. Was Krycek trying to tell her that she had somehow managed to soften his heart? No. Impossible. This was all just a trick. But for some reason, she wanted it to be true.

“I don’t believe you. You can’t just abduct me and keep me locked up for several days, and then try to tell me that I’ve somehow made a positive impact on you. Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds, Alex?” Scully spat.

Krycek stepped closer and leaned in, his faces only inches away from Scully’s. “You are---“He couldn’t even say what he was thinking. What he was suddenly feeling. He knew she was affected too. He could see it in her eyes. Her big blue beautiful eyes. “You are---“

All of a sudden Scully couldn’t breathe. Krycek was standing too close, and his gaze was too intense. “I’m what?” She whispered.

Krycek lifted his hand and gently ran his thumb across Scully’s left eyebrow. “Bewitching.” He whispered back.

Woah, wait a minute. Why was she all of a sudden wanting to lean into his touch? And why was she all of a sudden *actually* leaning into his touch? This had to stop…NOW.

Scully snapped out of her trance and pulled back. “Don’t do this.” Her eyes were burning.

“I’m just as confused as you. But I know that it’s not just me. I can see it in your eyes.” Krycek softly responded.

“I won’t hurt you. I won’t.” Krycek leaned in again, as Scully tried to focus on anything but him. “Let me make this right.”

“You can’t.” Scully frowned. And all of a sudden, she wanted to cry. She wanted to not want the things that she suddenly wanted.

“I want to make it better. Tell me how I can fix what I’ve done.” Krycek pleaded. He was getting desperate. He suddenly wanted her approval, so bad.

Scully hugged herself and hung her head. She had to remember that she was still a hostage. And he was still her captor.

“You wanted to know why I brought you to the hospital that day. The truth is, I don’t know why I did. All I knew, was that when I saw you laying there on that table, naked and unconscious, I suddenly couldn’t live with myself if you died. The truth is, you made an impact on me three years ago. And I just didn’t realize it, until now. I can’t shake you. You’re---you’re special. And the truth is, Mulder doesn’t know what he is missing. You take my fucking breath away, Dana Scully. I’m a clumsy, confused idiot around you. And I just don’t know what to do with myself now.” Damn. Once the words came out of his mouth, and his brain processed what he was saying, he realized exactly what he was saying, and feeling.

Scully couldn’t think straight. Why was she feeling so fulfilled by these words that were coming out of her captor’s mouth? Why was she even letting him affect her at all? She needed to keep reminding herself that these were lies she was hearing, and that Alex Krycek was her enemy.

“You have no right.” Scully swallowed the lump in her throat, as her bottom lip threatened to quiver.

“I know.” Krycek whispered, stepping a little closer.

“You are the villain, Krycek.” Scully’s voice cracked, as she furiously shook her head.

Krycek’s glowing green eyes bore into her with a silent plea, as he let out a shaky breath and stepped even closer. Her words stung, but they were true. As much as he wanted her to be wrong…she was right.

Scully took a step back as her whole body stiffened. “Don’t.” She chewed on her bottom lip, and lifted her hand as a warning.

But Krycek only took another step forward, and quickly intertwined his fingers with Scully’s, before she could even pull her hand away.

Scully’s breath caught in her throat, when she discovered that Krycek’s hand was trembling, as he pulled her hand to his chest. It wasn’t forceful, and he gave her plenty of opportunity to pull away as he loosened his grip. But she couldn’t. She was paralyzed, as she focused on the fast and strong thumping of Alex’s heartbeat against her fingertips.

“Alex.” She wasn’t sure if she had whispered it, or if she had only mouthed it silently.

“What are you doing to me, Dana?” Alex’s voice shook, as he filled in the gap between them.

It was in that moment, that Scully realized that she was witnessing real, raw emotion in its purest form, as Alex’s eyes glistened and his face contorted with pain and remorse and recognition. And it was definitely something that she was sure no one else had ever witnessed from this man.

“Dana, I— “Alex choked on his words, and hung his head with shame.

“Why are you doing this?” Scully found her voice, barely.

Alex lifted his head and met her gaze once again. But he didn’t have the answer, and she knew it.

“It’s not right.” Scully finally pulled her hand away. “No.” She shook her head again. “Fuck you. You—you bastard!” She spat.

Alex absorbed the harsh blow from her words willingly, and took a step back, in silent agreement.

“How could you do this to me?” Scully was completely unware of the tears that had escaped down her cheeks, until she could taste the saltiness on her lips.

“I’m sorry. I’m so—so sorry.” Alex choked back a sob and fell to his knees.

Scully only hovered over him with her arms folded and her eyes blazing. She wanted to kick him while he was down. She wanted to wring his neck, and watch him suffer. She wanted to inflict as much pain on him that he had to others. But what she wasn’t expecting was the overwhelming urge to take him in her arms, and wipe away his tears, and kiss him. God dammit Alex. Why? Why you? Why me?

“Please. Forgive me.” Alex grumbled towards the ground, as his shoulders visibly shook.

Was he crying? She hated the sudden wave of sympathy that came over her. It was almost unbearable to look down at the pitiful man kneeling before her, pleading and weeping.

Scully was caught off guard and loudly gasped when Alex lunged forward and wrapped himself around her waist, clutching at the back of her shirt, and burying his face into her stomach. She couldn’t move…couldn’t think, as his tears soaked through the fabric.

“Let go. Alex---let go.” Scully firmly pushed down on Alex’s shoulders.

Alex instantly sobered and pulled himself away, rising to his feet. Scully could tell that the realization had finally registered in his brain, that he had been crying, and he looked at her with humiliation and with regret.

“You’re free to go.” Alex calmly spoke, and walked into the bathroom, leaving Scully stunned and confused.

Just like that, he was letting her go home? She was free now? It was over?

After a few moments, Scully realized what that would mean for Alex. If he didn’t follow through with his orders, he would most likely be killed. He was going to risk his own life to save her. Why did he all of a sudden have a change of heart? Why did she all of a sudden not want to leave?

Scully plopped down onto the bed, as she heard the shower running, and curled up into a ball, slowly drifting off to sleep.

XXX

Krycek came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, and instantly spotted a small body curled up on the bed. He had fully expected Scully to have bolted already, after he had given her the chance to escape. But there she was, softly snoring, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Slowly and quietly, he walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter up over her. He allowed himself to study her face for a moment, and he realized that the gasp he heard was coming from his own mouth. His insides ached in a way that he had never felt before.

God, she was…beautiful. Absolutely stunning. She had it all. A beautiful body, a beautiful mind, and a beautiful heart. Why would any man not want her for himself? What the hell was wrong with Mulder? Why didn’t the man he envied, the good guy, want this amazing creature in every way possible? She was definitely not the “Ice Queen” that he had once called her, before he knew her. She was the only person who had ever actually seen him, like really see through him, and forgive him, when he didn’t deserve her empathy. But now that he really knew her, there was no escaping this feeling. No…he couldn’t feel those things. Literally. He never had. He never would. Would he? Now that he had gotten a glimpse of the real Dana Scully, he was doomed. This was literally his version of hell. Sweet agonizing misery.

Krycek ever so gently brushed a red lock of hair out of Scully’s face and tucked it behind her ear, as he watched her breathe in and out. This was most certainly not something he had ever expected to happen. This woman laying before him was perfect, in every sense of the word. If only she knew that she had successfully got her revenge. That he was indisputably feeling defeated. And-and miserably…infatuated with…her.

_Well, damn._

It was time for him to leave, and never look back. If the cigarette smoking man killed him, so be it. This woman didn’t deserve this. Terminating his mission was a failure he could live with, and even be proud of. For once in his life, he had served a greater purpose. For once in his life, he actually felt…alive. And it was worth the agony, and possible death. It was so worth it.

As Alex Krycek packed up his things and left the room, he silently thanked Dana Scully for the long awaited redemption. Maybe death wasn’t so bad after all.

XXX

Scully awoke to the sound of the door clicking closed, and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. She had always been a light sleeper, which could have as many advantages as disadvantages. Sitting up in the bed, she looked over at the bathroom, which was now empty. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but guessed she had only been unconscious for 25 minutes at most, considering that she could still feel the steam coming out of the bathroom.

She couldn’t help but feel like she was alone now. Like really, truly on her own. Where was Alex? Maybe he locked her in the room and changed his mind. Maybe he was putting bullets in the gun right that very moment. Curiously, she slowly and quietly tiptoed to the door, and turned the knob.

It was unlocked. And as she slowly opened the door, she was surprised to realize that she wasn’t the least bit worried about Krycek trying to stop her. It finally dawned on her that he was actually giving up. So why was she feeling a slight twinge of disappointment over it? She absolutely had no doubts now that she was free to leave.

But as Scully slowly made her way into the living room, and then the kitchen, she realized that Alex wasn’t even in the house. Had he gone to run errands?

No. This was different. Scully didn’t know how she knew that, but she had this sneaking suspicion that Alex wasn’t coming back. And she found herself sitting at the kitchen table with her face buried in her hands, telling herself not to cry.

Why was she upset? This was messed up. Like really insane. Why the hell was she suddenly feeling abandoned? She could easily leave the house and hitchhike home, and go back to her comfortable life, with her faithful partner by her side. But the sinking feeling in her gut only amplified. She tried to tell herself that she was just starting to feel the overwhelming feelings of survival and gratitude to be alive. But that wasn’t what this was. After all, had she really been hurt in any way? No. She hadn’t. She was still alive, and she wanted to know why.

And then the door opened behind her.

“Dana.”

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Next chapter will be up later today. But it’s far from over. I still have a lot of twists and turns left. ;)**


	5. Set Up

_And then the door opened behind her._

_“Dana.”_

**_Continued…_ **

Scully stiffened when she heard Alex walk into the house, but did not turn to face him.

“Where were you going?” Her tone was slightly accusatory.

Alex swallowed and blinked, frozen in the doorway. He had only come back into the house to grab his car keys that he had forgotten. And he hadn’t expected Scully to be awake. He was just going to grab the keys and then leave again. But there she was, sitting at the kitchen table, with her back turned to him. And she didn’t seem too happy about it for some reason.

“You should get some sleep.” Was all he could think to say.

Scully slightly turned her head to the side, and spoke over her shoulder. “Where. Were. You. Going?” She repeated.

Alex opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking. “I don’t know.” He replied honestly.

Scully quickly stood up and turned around, and Alex was caught off guard by the sight. Scully blinked away the tears that hadn’t fallen yet, and wiped away the ones that had.

“You…coward.” Scully shook her head, scolding Alex like his mother used to.

“I—I-- “Alex stammered.

Scully was suddenly feeling very pleased with herself, knowing that for once, Alex Krycek was at a loss for words. Stepping a foot closer, she clenched her fists at her sides, penetrating Alex with her icy blue glare.

“Since when can’t Alex Krycek finish what he started?” Scully mocked, and Alex knew that she wasn’t talking about the abduction and termination, but something entirely different. Something far more complex.

“I’m the bad guy.” Alex blurted out.

But Scully’s facial expression did not change, as she stepped another foot closer.

Alex was now getting extremely anxious.

_Shit._

“Dana— “

“Shut up.” Scully barked, as she continued to study him.

“I’m. The. Bad. Guy.” Alex repeated, and reminded.

“Let me be the judge of that.” Scully took another step closer, and slowly lifted her hand up, lightly placing it on Alex’s chest.

Scully softly gasped, as she felt Alex’s heart beating wildly in his chest, again. It made her feel confused and frustrated…and satisfied.

“Oh, Alex— “

Alex impulsively took the last two steps and closed the gap, pulling Scully securely against him, one hand on her waist and one hand behind her neck. Dipping his head, he kissed her zealously, as she whimpered into his mouth.

“Dana…Dana…” Alex whispered against her mouth.

Scully had remained stiff, with both of her hands crushed up against Alex’s chest. She tried to not react, but found herself wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him down, as she opened her mouth in surrender. And she kissed him back.

“I hate you.” Scully furiously hissed, as she wrapped both arms tightly around Alex’s neck, deepening the kiss.

“I want you.” Alex breathed, barely audible, but it was heard.

Their eyes, mouths, and hands nonverbally spoke the words they could not vocally speak, with a mutual understanding.

_I need you._

_I know._

_We can’t._

_I know._

“Nonononono.” Scully half-heartedly protested, as she tugged on Alex’s bottom lip with her teeth, raking her fingers through his hair.

“Yes…yes…” Alex groaned into her mouth.

Scully immediately went flaccid, as Alex scooped her up into his arms and laid her down onto the edge of the kitchen table. He parted her dangling legs with his knee, and placed himself between them, hovering over her trembling body. Scully wrapped her legs around Alex, and pulled his hips flush against her center, eliciting a low throaty moan from them both.

Scully could feel the moist heat emanating from her core. And the twisting sensation in her stomach was devastatingly gratifying. What was she doing? What the fuck was she doing? This was insane. This was wrong. But it felt so right.

_Oh God, Alex. I need this. I can’t say no. I can’t. Not this time._

Alex was desperately trying to wrap his head around all of this. As much as he wanted this to happen, to actually ‘make love’ and it mean something more than just physical, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was just going to hurt Scully even more. But as he tried to gently pull back, Scully only reeled him in further, tightening her grip on him.

_Dana, Oh, Dana. I’m yours. Say the word, and I’ll do whatever you want. You are my redemption._

And it was as if Scully had heard Alex’s thoughts and replied.

“Don’t stop. Don’t you dare.” She snapped. 

And with that, Alex was now very much aware that this was not going to be a slow and tender experience, as much as he wanted it to be. But for now, he’d take it rough, and he’d give it rough. That was his forte. Of course, all of his past experiences were with women that he knew he’d never see again, and that were there to serve only one purpose. Hit it and quit it. That was always his motto. Key word, ‘was’.

Scully broke the kiss, and trailed her lips along Alex’s jaw, stopping at his right ear. Alex yelped when she sunk her teeth into his earlobe, but Scully had guessed that it had turned him on, considering the sudden hardness growing and poking into her inner thigh.

“Tell me what you want.” Alex whispered, as he nibbled on Scully’s throat.

Scully ignored Alex’s request, as she tugged at his shirt. But Alex firmly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“Dammit, Dana.” Alex whined.  

“Since when did Alex Krycek become a gentleman?” Scully huffed, until she saw the pained expression on his face.

“Say it.” Alex barked.

Scully licked her lips and pulled Alex’s head down again, purring into his ear, “I. Want. It. All.”

Alex nodded, and Scully whimpered as he unexpectedly ripped her shirt in half, exposing her black bra, and surprising her with the sudden arousal that coursed through her.

Alex knew he was being ridiculous right now, as he kept contemplating on asking Dana for permission to touch her any further. She had a point though. Since when did he become a gentleman? This woman had him whipped. And he was enjoying every minute of it. Knowing that this might possibly be the only time he would get to feel this way with her, ever. And he knew that she knew that too.

Scully thrusted her pelvis up into Alex’s groin, as he shuddered and softly groaned at the intimate contact.

“Daaaanaaa.”

Scully faintly smirked and repeated the action, as Alex panted. But before she could do it a third time, Alex had unfastened her bra and was latching his mouth onto a nipple.

“Oh…GOD.” Scully let out a low throaty moan, arching her back, and firmly grasping onto Alex’s hair.

Alex gently sucked on the little pink nub and flicked it with his tongue, while Scully squirmed underneath him. Then he did the same thing to the other nipple, while a hand traveled down her stomach and slid underneath her shorts and panties.

“Jeeeesus.” Alex mumbled, when his fingers dipped into the warm liquid gushing out and soaking them.

Alex released the nipple with a loud wet pop, and began to slowly make his way down Scully’s body with his lips and hands. And when he reached her shorts, he pulled them off along with her panties in one swift motion.

“You are…perfect.” Alex whispered against Scully’s hip bone, running the palms of his hands up and down her bare stomach and thighs.

Scully’s breathing quickened as Alex grabbed onto her knees and gently parted her legs. And when his head dipped and his mouth found its target, her moans became higher pitched, as she tossed her head from side to side.

“Oh god! Oh…GOD.” Scully cried out, as her hips began to grind up against Alex’s face, while his tongue vigorously attacked her little bundle of nerves.

But just as the pressure began to build, Scully quickly pulled Alex’s head up, in a lustful daze.

“Come here.” She growled, as Alex made his way back up.

Scully tried to unbutton Alex’s jeans, while he gently pushed her hand away and did it himself, quickly sliding them and his boxers off. And then Scully tried to assist him with his long sleeved shirt, but he pushed her hand away firmer this time.

Scully furrowed her eyebrows, drunk with arousal, and Alex heavily sighed.

“Not a good idea. Trust me.” He softly murmured.

Scully tugged on Alex’s shirt again, persistently. “I want to see.”

Alex sighed and slowly took his shirt off, as Scully studied his left arm with empathy.

“See, I told you.” Alex’s face contorted with disgust and humiliation.

Scully slowly lifted her hand up to touch the prosthetic arm, and gently made her way up to Alex’s shoulder. She let out a shaky breath, and ran her fingertips along the scarred flesh below. She could sense that it had been a very painful experience and that he had been awake when the incident happened, as she gently traced the pink marks. 

“You’re beautiful.” She whispered, as she sat up enough to plant little kisses along the mutilated flesh.

Alex swallowed the unexpected lump in his throat, and hovered his hard length over Scully’s entrance, as he leaned down and fervently kissed her, while she ran her fingers over every taut muscle and rough scar on his stomach and chest.

Scully raised her hips, reassuring Alex that she wanted this, and he slowly entered her. Scully’s face crumpled up with desire, as Alex filled her, fuller than any man ever had. And Alex began to slowly pull out and plunge back in, speeding up the pace, as Scully matched each thrust.

Alex knew that he was close, too close, and he wanted her to come first. So he reached his hand down between them, and began to rub her clitoris, while he flicked a nipple with his tongue.

Scully began to squirm and thrash about, as she clawed at Alex’s chest. And as each thrust became harder and faster, the table began to scoot across the kitchen floor, inch by inch.

Scully was seeing stars behind her eyelids, and she suddenly began to panic, as the realization of everything sunk in.

“No. Stop. I can’t.” She sobbed, as she tried to push Alex away.

Alex looked down at Scully with concern, and was actually thinking of stopping, but then Scully contradicted herself and kept thrusting and moaning loudly, as her attempts to push him away quickly faded.

“Let it go, Dana.” He purred into her ear, as she began to cry with pleasure. “Ty moye spaseniye.”

Scully wanted to stop, but she couldn’t. She also wanted this. But she didn’t want to want it. And then Alex had to go and whisper something Russian in her ear, and that threw her over the edge.

“Oh. My. God. Alexxx!” She cried out, as her whole body began to violently convulse.

And that was all it took for Alex to fall over the edge as well, as he aggressively bucked his hips and spilled himself into her.

“Ya lyublyu tebya." He softly grunted.  

_Oh shit._

Scully had no clue what he was saying, but it sounded nice. She would have to ask him about it later. But right now, she was feeling extremely confused and just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide forever. It was…amazing. Dammit. Shit. Fuck.

Alex instantly leapt off of Scully when he heard and felt her sobbing underneath him.

“Dana?” He pulled her up into a sitting position and cupped her face in his hands. “Are you okay?”

_Oh god. I hurt her._

Scully hung her head and softly wept, as she wrapped her arms around herself. “No.”

Alex gently lifted her face up and placed soft little kisses all over it.

“I’m sorry. I hurt you. I’m so sorry.” He lightly rubbed his thumbs across Scully’s wet cheeks.

“That’s just it. You didn’t. It was---It was---wonderful.” She hiccupped.

Alex lightly chuckled and pressed his forehead against Scully’s. “Oh, Dana.”

Scully shook her head. “This can’t happen again.” She sniffled.

Alex nodded. “I know.”

“I’m so…confused. This is so---“Scully’s voice trailed off as her lip quivered.

“I know.” Alex sighed, and pulled Scully into a tight embrace. “It’s my fault.”

“I wanted to see you suffer. I want to hate you. But I can’t. I don’t.” Scully mumbled into Alex’s neck.

Alex sighed again, as he lightly rocked Scully back and forth in his arms. “I swear I didn’t want this to happen, Dana. And I don’t deserve you. You are pure, and I am tainted. I’m sorry. I’m— “He choked on his words, as that annoying and persistent lump formed in his throat again.

“What are we going to do?” Scully whimpered.

Alex closed his eyes. “You are going to be put into a witness protection program, and I am going to disappear.”

“No, Alex— “Scully sniveled.

“I have to. It’s the only way you’ll be safe.”

“No.” Scully shook her head. “No.”

Alex pulled back and grabbed Scully’s face again, as she hesitantly met his gaze.

“Listen to me, Dana. It’s the only way. Once they find out I did not complete my mission, I am done for. And they will not stop trying to eliminate you. Mulder can protect you. He’s what you need. He’s the good guy. Please promise me you won’t try to look for me. Please, Dana. I need to make this right.”

Scully leaned forward and caught Alex’s bottom lip with her mouth. After a moment, she slightly pulled back. “What did you say earlier, in Russian?”

Alex leered. “You are my salvation.”

Scully smiled and ran her thumb across Alex’s bottom lip, as he pulled her flush against him.

“You said two different things. What was the other?”

Alex hung his head and chuckled with embarrassment. “Dana…” He shook his head.

“You’re not going to tell me? Was it naughty, or something?” She smirked.

Alex’s face reddened, as he chewed on his bottom lip. “No. But I just…I can’t.” He sighed.

Scully pouted.

“Maybe later.” Alex nervously chuckled.

Scully nodded, and they both froze, as a car pulled into the driveway.

“Expecting company?” Scully crinkled her forehead.

Alex furrowed his brows and walked over to the kitchen window, peaking out of it.

“Ohhh shit!” He ducked.

“What?” Scully eyed him with confusion.

“Scu—Dana, we need to leave. Like right NOW.” He picked up their clothes, and tossed Scully’s shorts, panties, bra, and his shirt at her.

“What’s wrong? Alex— “

“They know. He—he must have planted a bug somewhere.” Alex frantically pulled his pants up over his hips.

“Who?” Scully quickly dressed, flustered.

“That cigarette smoking sonofabitch.” Alex hissed.

“Oh my god.” Scully began to panic.

It was starting to look like Alex had been set up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: I knowwww, some of you thought it wasn’t going to be Krycek walking through that door. But it was still a surprising chapter, am I right? Thanks for the comments! Keep em coming! :D**


	6. This Is Not Happening

**A/N: I know things happened fast, but I do have a method to my madness! It’ll slow down a bit. ;)**

_“They know. He—he must have planted a bug somewhere.” Alex frantically pulled his pants up over his hips._

_“Who?” Scully quickly dressed, flustered._

_“That cigarette smoking sonofabitch.” Alex hissed._

_“Oh my god.” Scully began to panic._

_It was starting to look like Alex had been set up._

**Continued…**

“We’re going out the back.” Alex huffed, impressively grabbing Scully by her waist with one hand and helping her off the table.

Everything was happening so fast, and Scully couldn’t wrap her head around everything. One minute she was making love to Alex Frickin Krycek, and the next moment they were being chased by his boss’s little minions. What just happened? What the fuck just happened?

_Oh my god. I just slept with him. OH MY GOD. What have I done?_

Scully suddenly felt herself being shaken out of her deep reverie, as Alex’s voice pulled her into the present.

“Dana. Dana! SCULLY!” Alex cupped the left side of Scully’s face in his hand. “We need to go.” He firmly pushed her out of the kitchen and towards the back of the house.

Scully didn’t know where they were going at first, as they walked down some stairs into a basement and then Alex punched in a code and they were running out the back door. All Scully could think about was what happened just a few minutes ago. She knew they could both possibly be killed, but she just couldn’t snap out of it. She was so confused. She didn’t want Alex to die. She didn’t want him to disappear. And she didn’t want these newfound feelings.

Scully hadn’t even realized that Alex had grabbed a new shirt and that she was wearing his, until he opened the car door and gently shoved her into the seat. Next thing she knew, bullets were flying past the car and Alex was pulling the screeching car onto the road. Scully didn’t even want to look back. She didn’t want to see who was following them. She probably didn’t even know them.

After several minutes of fast driving and a few turns, it seemed that the two guys in black had lost them. But Scully just couldn’t snap out of it. She knew Alex was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear him over the pounding in her ears.

“Dana. Are you okay?” Alex reached over and put his hand on Scully’s knee, but quickly retracted it when she flinched.

Alex was worried about Scully. She wasn’t talking and wouldn’t let him touch her. All she did was stare out the window in a daze. Was she regretting what had just happened? He most certainly didn’t regret it. But if she did, he would respect that. He had to, after all the shit he put her through the last several days. And now, they were both in danger. All because of him. God, why did he let himself lose control? Why was he falling for her? This was not good. This was very bad. He needed to keep her safe, even if that meant giving her up.

XXX

Scully hadn’t realized that she had fallen asleep until she felt Alex gently shaking her awake. How long had she been asleep? Where was she? Scully looked around and recognized her surroundings. They were at Mulder’s apartment.

“I called Skinner, and I called Mulder. They can keep you safe.” Alex softly explained.

Scully swallowed and blinked. She didn’t even know if she was ready for this. She didn’t know if she was ready to face Mulder. Not after what she had done.

“You called them?” Scully asked, as if she didn’t understand what Alex had just said.

“Yes. I had to.” Alex sighed. The look on his face told Scully that he probably got chewed out by Mulder AND Skinner after they realized who was calling and what he had done.

Scully nodded and looked at Mulder’s apartment building. This all just felt really weird now.

“Mulder is waiting for you.” Alex whispered, hanging his head. He looked so sad.

“What are you going to do?” Scully whispered back. Suddenly, she wanted to cry.

“I don’t know. But I can’t contact you for a while. Don’t try looking for me. Please.” Alex choked on his words and reached over Scully to open up her door. “Go.” He gently demanded.

Scully opened her mouth, but she couldn’t speak. So instead, she just sat there staring at Alex. She didn’t want to leave the car. She couldn’t move her body, and she couldn’t breathe.

“Dana, please go. Don’t make me carry you in there myself.” Alex clenched his jaw, desperately trying to hide the sudden emptiness he was feeling inside. He hoped it didn’t show on his face.

Scully shook her head. She didn’t know why she did it. But she couldn’t move. She didn’t want to. Why was she feeling like this? She now knew that Alex Krycek had a good side. A side that she was sure no one else had probably ever seen. And now that she saw that side, she craved it. What was happening to her?

“Dammit, Scully!” Alex got out of the car and stomped over to Scully’s side.

Scully felt Alex grabbing her and picking her up. He may have only had one good hand, but that definitely didn’t inhibit him.

“Alex, stop. Put me down!” Scully thrashed around.

But Alex didn’t put Scully down. Instead, he carried her all the way up the stairs and into the building. And next thing Scully knew, she was in front of Mulder’s door. Alex gently set her down on her feet, but kept his hand on her waist. Scully had her hands firmly pressed against Alex’s chest, and she didn’t know if she wanted to push him away or keep holding onto him.

“You are---“Alex began, but never finished, as his mouth sucked the breath right out of Scully.

Scully froze for a second, but quickly found herself melting into the kiss, as she wrapped her hands around Alex’s neck. It felt sinfully delicious. It felt right. She didn’t want it to, but it did. And as quickly as it had happened, it just as quickly ended, as Alex pulled away and knocked on the door. Scully didn’t even have time to react as she heard the door opening. And when she looked back, Alex was gone.

“Scully! Oh my god.” Mulder gasped, pulling Scully into a tight embrace.

After a moment, Mulder pulled away to examine Scully and guide her into the apartment.

“I have been looking for you for five days! Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?” Mulder guided Scully to the couch, but she just stood there. “Scully?” Mulder eyed Scully with concern.

And next thing Scully knew, her face was crumpling up and she was crying. And once it started, she couldn’t stop.

Mulder pulled Scully onto the couch and embraced her again. “Scully, please talk to me. What happened?”

After a moment, Scully pulled herself together and was finally able to speak. “I don’t know, Mulder. I— “Scully hung her head in shame.

“That sonofabitch!” Mulder shot up off the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, Mulder.” Scully yanked Mulder back down onto the couch. “I— “She sighed. “I’m fine. I’m okay.” Scully reassured him.

Mulder eyed Scully and furrowed his brows. “What happened?”

Scully leaned forward and rubbed her face with her hands. “I don’t know where to start.”

Mulder didn’t like what he was seeing. Scully was calm, and avoiding eye contact. It was almost as if Scully was upset about being returned. And he was beginning to get the sneaking suspicion that Scully might be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. Oh god, what did he do to her?

XXX

**A WEEK LATER**

The last several days had been rough. And that was putting it mildly. Scully had not seen or heard from Krycek, and Mulder was just now beginning to calm down about everything. She hadn’t exactly told him everything. She felt it best to leave the last part out, until she was sure that Mulder wouldn’t do something drastic. But she was still confused. She still wanted the things that she shouldn’t want. And she still didn’t want to want them. She was just glad to be out of that safe house that Mulder had demanded she stay in for the past week. Now, Mulder was camping out on her couch, even though she kept telling him that it was not necessary. Alex wouldn’t hurt her. And she was now certain that Cancer Man hadn’t planned on killing her, but had been testing Alex. It was Alex who was in danger now. God, where was he?

Mulder had made Scully see a psychiatrist and have herself evaluated, fearing that she was only sticking up for Krycek because she was suffering from a syndrome. But all of the tests came back fine, and when Mulder realized that Scully was perfectly sane, it worried him even more. He had begged Scully to let him search for Krycek, but she had begged him not to. And she was his partner and best friend, so he let it go. He wanted to kill Krycek, but for whatever reason, Scully didn’t want that. And he was beginning to wonder how deep this newfound fondness for Krycek really was. Sure, he didn’t hurt Scully. But he still kidnapped her. He had intended on killing her. The question was, why he didn’t.

XXX

Scully was nervous. She had demanded that Mulder and Skinner let her go back to work, even though they both insisted she take some more time off. But why would she do that? Her experience hadn’t been that traumatic. Well, at least not after the first day or so. She was finally starting to feel like herself again. She had convinced herself that maybe she had been suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, but a part of her knew it wasn’t true. But she was going to act like it was true, just for Mulder’s sake. She really hoped that Krycek was safe at least. She didn’t realize that when he said ‘no contact’, he meant it. It sucked, but it had to be this way. And now, she was back at work, and Skinner had called her into his office for a private meeting. This couldn’t be good.

Scully walked in behind Kim, Skinner’s secretary, and took a seat.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Scully fidgeted in her seat.

Skinner looked up from his paperwork and sighed. “Yes. I need to ask you a few questions. I tried to put it off for as long as possible, to let you heal, but I need to put everything on file. It’s standard procedure, so I hope you understand.” Skinner eyed Scully sympathetically, and she hated it.

“Alright.” Scully swallowed.

Skinner nodded and looked back down at his paperwork for a moment, before looking back up at Scully.

“Agent Scully, I know there are certain things that you haven’t even told Agent Mulder. And you don’t have to tell me either, if you are not comfortable with it. But it would be a lot easier to understand the situation, if you would at least explain a few things to me as your supervisor. You have my word that it would remain strictly confidential.” Skinner paused and sighed. “It’s just that…well, we cannot properly handle the situation without all of the facts.” He softly explained.

Scully inhaled and exhaled slowly before answering. “Alright.”

Skinner nodded and continued. “Did Alex Krycek hurt you in any way?”

Scully chewed on her bottom lip and answered immediately. “No.”

Skinner eyed Scully for a second, and then continued. “Were you held against your will?”

Scully anxiously squirmed in her seat and thought about it for a moment before answering. “Yes…and…no.”

Skinner furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the desk. “Can you please clarify?”

Scully swallowed and struggled to make eye contact. “I…I was abducted against my will at first, yes. But---“Scully’s voice trailed off for a moment. “But, I chose to stay after I had the opportunity to escape.” Scully hung her head, as a slight twinge of shame crept up.

Skinner eyed Scully for a moment, and then leaned back in his chair. “Just to make sure I’m understanding this correctly…you chose to stay after Alex Krycek freed you?”

Scully sucked in a sharp breath and nodded. “Yes.”

“May I ask why?”

Scully closed her eyes for a moment. “Because, I wanted to. It was my choice, and after two men tried to kill us both, Alex Krycek took me to Mulder’s apartment.” For some reason, Scully could no longer make eye contact with Skinner, and she knew her face was flushed.

Skinner nodded and sighed, slightly cocking his head to the side.

“Alright. Do you wish to press charges against Alex Krycek?”

Scully sighed and shook her head. “No.”

Skinner intensely studied Scully and removed his glasses. “Are you sure, Agent Scully?”

Scully swallowed the lump in her throat, as her eyes began to water. “Yes.”

She knew that Mulder and everyone else were going to be royally pissed at her for this decision. But it felt right. The only crime Alex Krycek had committed was making her feel things she didn’t want to feel. And it was not something she would freely admit out loud, probably ever. It had to be this way.

“Agent Scully…I need to ask you something else. You do not have to answer me, and I will not tell anyone.” Skinner paused, and Scully knew exactly what he was going to ask. “Agent Scully, did you have consensual sex with him?” He asked carefully.

Scully hung her head again, and choked out a barely audible “Yes”.

Skinner nodded again. “Thank you. That is all I need to know.”

Scully anxiously eyed Skinner. She wanted to say, “Don’t tell Mulder”. But the expression on Skinner’s face told her that he wasn’t planning to.

XXX

Another few days had passed, and Scully had finally convinced Mulder to go back home. She wasn’t afraid to be alone. In fact, she needed to be alone right now. But she also didn’t want to be left to think about certain things. She hadn’t really let herself think about everything for a few days now. And now that Mulder was back at his apartment, she couldn’t help but think about it. Where was Alex? Was he safe?

Just then, Scully’s phone rang, startling her. She took her time answering it, knowing that it was probably Mulder or her mother checking up on her for the umpteenth time that day.

“Scully.”

“Agent Scully? It’s Skinner.”

Scully sat up in her bed. It was strange for Skinner to be calling her this late at night.

“Is everything okay, sir?”

Skinner sighed on the other end, and Scully’s heart began to pound.

“I’ve just received news that Alex Krycek has been found.” Skinner continued.

“Where is he?” Scully carefully asked. Oh god.

“Agent Scully…” Skinner paused.

“What? What aren’t you telling me, sir?” Scully huffed.

“Agent Scully…he’s dead. A bullet wound in the head. He was found not too far from your apartment actually.”

This was a bad dream. It had to be. Suddenly, Scully couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t speak. And next thing she knew, everything around her went black.

XXX

**A/N: Don’t worry, there is a lot more left! And you won’t be disappointed. ;)**


	7. The Walking Dead

“Scully, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come into work today.” Mulder softly said over the phone.

“Mulder, I’m fine.” Scully sighed and sat down on her bed.

“Skinner said you fainted last night. Something is obviously troubling you.” Mulder knew what was upsetting Scully, but he wasn’t sure he could say it out loud. That would make it all the more real. Yes, Krycek was apparently dead. But Scully was obviously not okay right now.

“I’m fine, Mulder.” Scully insisted. But everyone knew that when she said those two words, that she was actually not fine. Far from it. “I’ll see you in an hour.” Scully hung up the phone.

She didn’t want to go to work, but she had to. There was nothing else she could do. Alex was gone. And she would keep everything else a secret. Skinner had promised not to tell anyone. It had to be this way.

XXX

The day went by slowly, and Scully was struggling to keep herself focused. Mulder could tell, and Skinner could tell. It was as if the past few weeks had just been a bad dream. And she knew she should be relieved that her conflicted feelings could now come to an end, but she wasn’t. Damn him. He was dead, and she was not only sad for him, but angry at him. It felt wrong to be angry, but she was angry. Alex had taken something from her, and now it would forever secretly haunt her. She could only hope that it would eventually fade. It had to. It would.

“Scully, you should go home now and take it easy. It’s past six, and you’ve been here all day.” Mulder insisted, as he leaned back in his chair.

“I could say the same thing to you, Mulder.” Scully shifted her weight and folded her arms.

Mulder sighed and closed the folder he had been intensely studying just a moment ago. “I know there are things that you have kept from me. And I just wanted to say that it wouldn’t change my opinion of you either way.”

Suddenly, Scully was feeling extremely agitated. Why would Mulder even bring something like that up? Was it really that obvious?

“I haven’t kept anything from you.” She lied.

Mulder chewed on the inside of his mouth and nodded.

Of course his opinion of her wouldn’t change right now, because the problem had already been solved. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. And Scully knew that that was exactly why Mulder chose that specific moment to bring it up. If Krycek were still alive, it would be a totally different conversation. And as much as Scully wanted to confide in her partner, she knew that it would most definitely change his opinion of her.

Scully sighed. “Goodnight, Mulder.” And walked out of the office.

XXX

It took Scully a half an hour longer to get home due to traffic, and that just brought on more agitation to her day. She just wanted to take a nice long bubble bath, and curl up with a glass of wine and a good book. That was what she really needed right now. But on her way home, she had begun to feel a familiar feeling that she had once felt before. Something felt off. Like someone was watching her. She knew things had been hectic lately, but she learned to not ignore her gut instincts. She contemplated on calling Mulder to check through her apartment, but didn’t really want him to worry. She was a big girl, and she could handle things herself. She learned her lesson the first time.

As Scully reached her apartment door, she pulled her gun out of her holster just in case. Everything seemed to be calm, no windows open, no one hiding in the closet, nothing. So after a thorough search through her apartment, she relaxed a bit and drew herself a bath.

A half an hour later, Scully got herself something to eat and poured herself a glass of wine. But as soon as she got cozy on the couch, she quickly lost the desire to read, and found herself dozing off.

XXX

He didn’t know what to do anymore. He had created a distraction, but knew it wouldn’t last forever. He didn’t particularly like the idea of letting her think he was dead. But it had to be this way. As long as he was supposedly dead, she was safe. But God, how he ached for her. It was as if his insides were twisting up inside, and only she could untangle them. Somewhere along the way, he had broken his number one rule, NEVER LET A WOMAN CONSUME YOU. It was one passionate moment for Christ sakes. And there was no way she even matched these newfound feelings. She was vulnerable, and confused. For all he knew, she was probably trying to soften him up so he would let her go. And it worked. But the problem was, he knew that wasn’t true. The way she reacted to his hands and mouth on her body, was nothing he had ever seen before. The way ‘he’ had reacted, was nothing he had ever felt before. He had said some words to her that he had never said to any woman before, not even in the throes of passion. Never. Not once. And it was too soon to even try to figure out if he meant them. He was just glad that she hadn’t understood them. And now, he was standing outside of her apartment building in the shadows, wishing he could just touch her one last time. Would she hate him for his little stunt? Would she even care at all? Had he somehow put her under a spell, that she was probably very much broken from now? There was no doubt that Mulder had recommended therapy. Had she even told anyone about what happened? Probably not. It was all just dreadfully poetic in a warped sort of way. But there was one thing he knew for certain, he would never be the same again. And maybe he could allow himself to see her once. He could easily do it while she was sleeping, and she would never know.

XXX

Scully ended up sleepily migrating to her bed a few hours later, but she slept fitfully that night. And she had the same dream she had had a hundred times in the past few weeks. Their naked bodies intertwined on the kitchen table, as he whispered Russian into her ear. But the dream always turned dark. In the end, he always ended up with a bullet in his head.

Scully woke to a sound in her bedroom, or so she thought she had. But it had appeared that no one was there, and she once again drifted off to sleep. But something was up. Even as she laid there, in and out of consciousness, it felt like someone was watching her. It all felt too familiar. But she didn’t feel afraid for some reason, even though she slowly reached for her gun on the bedside table, with her eyes still closed. And when she opened them and pointed the gun in front of her, there was a shadowy figure standing over her.

“Freeze! I’m armed!” She spat, breathing heavily.

The figure softly chuckled. “This kind of feels oddly familiar.” The figure spoke.

Scully sat up in the bed, her gun still pointed at the figure, and reached her other hand over to turn on the bedside lamp.

“Oh my god.” Scully’s eyes widened, as the gun began to shake in her hand.

Alex reached out and tried to grab the gun, but that just seemed to piss Scully off even more.

“Don’t move! Who are you? What is this?” She angrily demanded. This had to be some kind of sick joke. A shapeshifter or something. The man standing in front of her was not Alex Krycek.

“I come in peace, Dana.” Alex raised his hands up in defense, as his beautiful green eyes penetrated her.

“This is not possible. You—you’re dead.” Scully shook her head.

Alex sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to---upset you. I had to do it, to keep you safe.”

She wanted to believe him. She really did. But how could she be so sure? And as he stepped closer, she couldn’t help but slightly lower the gun, just a bit.

“Don’t come any closer. I will shoot you.” Scully hissed.

Alex shook his head. “No you won’t. It’s me. God, Scully, it’s me.” He couldn’t help but feel a little emotional to be standing in front of the very woman who made him change his entire profession.

Scully eyed him up and down, looking for signs that he was telling the truth. He had the prosthetic arm, yes. He seemed sincere, yes. And for some reason, she was beginning to believe him. As if she had known him her whole life, even though she barely knew him at all. Not really. Just a little.

“Alex?” Scully completely lowered the gun, her mouth agape.

“I had to see you. Just one last time.” He swallowed and took a step forward.

Scully let the gun fall onto the floor, as she stared at him. She didn’t even know how to react. She didn’t know what she was feeling right now. The man standing before her hadn’t shaven in days, and probably had been sleeping in either his car or in and out of motels the past few weeks. He looked tired, and absolutely beautiful.

“Alex.” Was all she could say, as Alex stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yes.” Alex mumbled, as he desperately fought the urge to reach out and touch her.

Scully eyed Alex intensely for a long moment, before her face finally crumpled up and she began to cry. She reached out and lightly touched his face, as he observed her with awe.

Then Scully’s hand retreated, and slapped Alex across the face, which he had fully excepted and deserved. But when he looked back at her, she didn’t seem angry. Just sad.

“Don’t do that ever again.” She whispered, before pulling Alex into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. For everything.” Alex whispered into her hair, as he held her tight.

“I missed you, and I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t.” Scully pulled back, shaking her head.

“I kept thinking about what happened, before those men came. I left everything unresolved, and I confused you, and I took advantage of you, and I completely deserve what’s coming to me.” Alex played with a strand of Scully’s hair for a brief moment.

“I forgive you. I do. But you didn’t take advantage of me. I’m very capable of saying no. I am.” Scully sighed and hung her head.

Alex tucked his finger under Scully’s chin and pulled her face up. “Why did you let me? Why didn’t you leave?”

“I don’t know.” Scully shrugged.

“Dana, you have defeated me. You have. I’m a broken man, and a changed one. I don’t know how you did it, in just a few weeks. But I don’t deserve your pity or hospitability.”

“I believe you, and I know.” Scully softly replied.

Alex wanted to kiss her, but didn’t know how she would react. Not after everything that went down in the past few weeks. But he would probably never have the chance again. So he leaned forward, but then stopped, as his open mouth hovered over Scully’s. She was going to have to meet him half way, or he wasn’t going to do it. And when she closed the gap without a hesitation, he couldn’t help but smile against her mouth. Why was he doing this to her? This couldn’t go any further. This was it, the last time.

Scully wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and began to pull him on top of her, but he pulled back.

“What?” Scully eyed him in confusion.

“I can’t do this to you. Not again. I won’t.” He shook his head and sighed.

“But what if I want you to?” Scully protested, pulling Alex’s head back down.

“Dana— “He grumbled against her mouth.

Scully pulled back and sighed. “Don’t you think I should get a say in this? That I deserve to make the decisions now?”

Alex hung his head. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” He shook his head.

“Yes, I do.” Scully pursed her lips. “I’ve kind of had a lot of time to think about it.”

“You didn’t tell anyone, did you?” Alex searched Scully’s eyes.

Scully swallowed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. “No.” She hesitated and sighed. “Well, I told Skinner. But it was strictly confidential, and he promised me that they would not look for you.”

Alex nodded. “Is Mulder pretty pissed?” He grimaced.

Scully softly chuckled. “He was, until he thought you were dead.” She smirked.

Alex smiled and scrubbed the side of his face with his good hand. “I have to go now.”

“Please, don’t.” Scully reached out and grabbed Alex’s knee.

“If I’m spotted, it could be bad for us both.”

“Then take me somewhere, just for the weekend.” Scully didn’t know why she was even suggesting this. This was crazy.

Alex eyed Scully and groaned. “God, you’re beautiful. And it’s really hard to say no to you.”

Scully smiled. “Just the weekend.” She chewed on her bottom lip. Why was she doing this? This was a very bad idea.

Alex thought about it for another long moment and then sighed. “This is a bad idea, Dana.” He paused, as he eyed Scully again. “Okay.” What was he doing? Hadn’t he put the poor woman through enough already?

XXX

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but there’s a lot of good stuff coming up next.**


	8. According To Plan

**A/N: I’m glad everyone likes it so far, and that you all gave it a chance. Feedback is always appreciated (kudos, reviews/comments, follows, favorite, etc.).**

“Where are you going, Scully?” Mulder asked on the other end of the phone.

“Just out of town for the weekend. I just need a little breather is all. I will be back for work on Monday. I just wanted to let you know, just in case.” Scully explained, pacing the room, as Alex watched her.

“Oh, well, okay. I hope you have a restful weekend. Thanks for letting me know, Scully. Be safe, and I will see you Monday.” Mulder replied.

Scully said goodnight to Mulder and hung up the phone. She hated keeping things from her partner, although she knew that he sometimes kept things from her. Like the occasional ‘nameless’ beauties that he would pick up every now and then to placate his personal needs. Something that Scully never asked about, and Mulder never mentioned. It was never discussed, but it was mutually understood, telepathically, that it happened and that it was known. And it wasn’t like she really lied about anything. She just left out the part that she was going somewhere with Alex Krycek, their supposed arc nemesis. What was she doing? She didn’t even know who she was anymore. But it was kind of exhilarating, like a dirty little secret. She figured that she just needed to get this little surreptitious affair out of her system, and that it would eventually pass. That’s all it was, a fling. Right?

“Well that went better than expected.” Alex spoke up.

“And why wouldn’t it?” Scully arched a brow, as she placed some clothes into a duffel bag.

“Well, doesn’t Mulder always freak out when he doesn’t know where you are like 24/7? Like an annoying little puppy…or a toddler.” Alex sneered.

“Hey now, I have my life, and he has his. And would you blame him, after what just happened a few weeks ago?” Scully placed a hand on her hip, trying to hold back a smirk.

“I guess not. But he’s still too nosy.” Alex sighed dramatically.

“And you aren’t?” Scully didn’t hold back her smirk this time.

Alex opened his mouth, speechless, and then closed it.

“Play nice.” Scully playfully scolded.

“But he’s like a leech— “Alex sarcastically grimaced.

“Alex.” Scully narrowed her eyes, slightly amused.

“What? I’m just saying.” Alex chuckled.

“Enough.” Scully giggled. “He’s not that bad. He makes me feel safe.” She added.

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Scully crossed her arms and smirked. “Wait a minute. Are you…jealous?”

“What?” Alex gasped. “NO.” He diverted his attention to a crack in the wall, shifting his weight.

Scully nodded and snorted. “You are. You totally are.” She pointed a finger at him.

Alex chewed on his bottom lip and hung his head, shaking it. “Nuh-uh.” He whined.

Scully walked up to Alex and took a fistful of his shirt in her hand, pulling him to her. “Come here.” She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him zealously.

Alex groaned and placed his hand on Scully’s hip, pulling her pelvis into his groin. Scully whimpered and groped Alex’s ass with her other hand, as she thrusted up into his now semi-hard length. It didn’t take long for Alex to smell Scully’s arousal, as they deepened the kiss. Alex slightly pulled away to catch his breath, their open mouths still lightly touching. They both smiled when their tongues explored each other’s mouths, and Scully could feel the warm liquid seeping between her legs, as Alex trailed his lips and tongue across her jaw and throat, before making his way back up to her eager mouth. After a long moment, Scully gathered every ounce of control she had left, and pulled back, breathless.

“I should finish— “Scully cleared her throat, her face flushed, and lips swollen.  

“Yeah.” Alex breathlessly stared at Scully in awe, slightly drunk with arousal.

Dammit. This woman was just too much, and Alex was definitely feeling completely flabbergasted and consumed by everything that she did. He had seen many beautiful women in his life, and many women with a lot of other endearing qualities. But Dana Scully topped them all, easily. He couldn’t explain it really. She was just different. She always kept him guessing, always surprised him. She wasn’t just a pretty smart girl. She was a feisty, passionate, well-adjusted, brutally honest, bewitching goddess. His mind wandered back to the time that he first met her. Her complexion was softer and fuller four years ago. Now she was more toned, and her voice was slightly lower and more sensual. And she definitely dressed better, with tighter fitting clothing. He couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle at their first meet. She had completely blown him off with a “Good to meet you”, before ignoring his extended hand, and shoving past him. She saw through his bullshit right away. Back then, he thought he disliked her. He thought she was rude. Stunning, but snooty. But now he realized that it was just a façade, and that she most likely had been disappointed and betrayed so much in her life, that she kept herself detached from most people. Sort of like himself. It made him wonder how he was able to catch a glimpse of her true self, and vice versa. She could even break his heart, and he wouldn’t mind.

XXX

Scully had packed a few basic necessities and two changes of clothes, and didn’t waste any time leaving her apartment building. It was the middle of the night, and she was doing something incredibly senseless and reckless. But she wanted to do it. She didn’t know why the hell she wanted to, but the desire grew stronger with each passing hour, each touch or kiss, and each genuine smile from the man sitting next to her in the car. It was starting to scare her. This was just a fling, right? It would soon be over, and it would all be out of her system. Besides, it had been a long time since she had a passionate no-strings-attached experience with a bad boy. In fact, she had only had one of those friends with benefits type relationships, and that was in college. She couldn’t help but remember the first time she had met Alex Krycek. He was definitely a pretty boy, but he was full of shit. She knew right away that he was an ass kisser and defiant. Back then, she didn’t even give him the time of day. And now, she saw him as an incredibly handsome, masculine, smart, broken man. If he wouldn’t have kidnapped her, she would have never seen that other side of him. Deep down, he was just a confused and lost human being. And that was what scared her the most. What would happen if he completely changed his ways, for her? She wanted to trust him now, she really did. But a part of her was still unsure about Alex’s new behavior. What if he decided he was done with her, and decided to go back to his old ways? Little did she know; things were about to take a drastic turn. And she would never be the same. Nothing would ever be the same.

“Any location preferences?” Alex asked, turning to Scully in the dark car.

“Just drive. We’ll figure it out.” Scully sucked in a sharp breath. She was suddenly extremely nervous.

“Are you sure about this?” Alex chewed on his bottom lip. It was starting to sound more and more like a bad idea. This could potentially end badly for Scully. And the last thing he wanted to do was confuse her even more. She obviously didn’t have any feelings for him, other than physical. Right?

“No.” Scully exhaled slowly.

“No?” Alex leaned in, trying to get a better look at Scully’s face.

“I’m not sure about this, no. But I’m not going to think about it.” Scully licked her dry lips and looked straight ahead.

“Dana.” Alex sighed. He couldn’t do this to her. Especially if she wasn’t even sure about it.

“Just drive, Alex.”

“No. As-as much as I want to just run away with you, I’m going to have to say no. I’ve put you through enough, not to mention it’s dangerous for you.” Alex shook his head.

Scully sighed and hung her head. “Maybe you’re right.” He was right. She shouldn’t do this. At least one of them was thinking rationally right now.

Alex was unexpectedly surprised by Scully’s sudden change of mind. And now he wanted to say yes. Dammit. But he couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out. So he just sat there, with his mouth open.

“Sooo, I guess this is goodbye.” Scully sighed.

Alex closed his mouth and nodded. “I guess so.”

Scully reached out to shake Alex’s hand. What the hell?

Alex lightly chuckled and shook Scully’s hand. But before she could let go, he yanked her towards him and kissed her. Might as well say goodbye properly. Scully happily whimpered and kissed Alex back, before pulling away. They both smiled at each other and Scully got out of the car with her bag and shut the door. Alex watched her walk back up to the apartment building, and he slowly pulled the car out of the lot.

Scully turned around and watched the car pull onto the street and slowly drive away. Oh no. Goddammit. What was she doing? All of a sudden, her heart was in her stomach, and she felt an overwhelming urge to run after the car.

_Don’t do it, Scully. Just walk up the stairs and call it a night._

If Alex really wanted to take things any further, he would have stopped her, right? Right. He was now out of sight, and it was beginning to lightly rain. It was over. So why the hell did she not want it to be over? Why was she all of a sudden completely sure about it, after he already left?

Scully sat down on the steps and buried her face in her hands. “Dammit.”

XXX

Alex made it to the next street, as he constantly checked the rearview mirror. Something didn’t feel right. This wasn’t how he was supposed to feel, empty and unsure. He just did a very good thing. He saved Scully from making a very big mistake. So why was he feeling like he was going to vomit? If she had really wanted to go with him, she would have been completely sure about it, right? Right. He couldn’t overthink it too much. There was just no way he could have a normal life with her. And if they would have gone away together for the weekend, things would only have become more serious. Alex Krycek didn’t do serious. Never had. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t secretly want it. Sure, he told people he couldn’t be tied down. But that was before he met Dana Scully. Yes, as much as she annoyed him even at first sight four years ago, he was even intrigued by her back then. He just didn’t know…it…yet. Oh.

“Dammit.” Alex closed his eyes and groaned.

XXX

Scully sat on the steps, as the rain began to pour. She was getting wet, but she didn’t care. She was now feeling like shit. Her only mistake was getting out of that car. She had always told herself to go with her gut instinct. And once again, she didn’t. She didn’t even bother to look up as she heard a car pull into the lot, and a car door open.

“You’re getting all wet.” Came a familiar voice.

Scully looked up and smiled. “Well, so are you.”

Alex was leaning up against the car, grinning. He walked up to Scully and picked up her bag. Scully didn’t say anything, but got up off the steps and followed him to the car. Alex opened the car door for Scully and shut it for her when she got in. He threw the bag in the back and walked over to his side. Once he was inside the dry car, he turned to Scully, who was smiling at him. They both didn’t say anything else, as Alex pulled the car out of the lot and into the street.

XXX

The wrinkly man took one last puff of his cigarette, before throwing it out the car window. He quickly started his car, and slowly followed the other car down the road. Alex Krycek was not dead. But this wasn’t really news to him. In fact, he knew exactly what would happen, and when. This was exactly what he wanted. If Dana Scully was with Krycek, she wouldn’t be with Mulder. Yes, Krycek disobeyed. And that is exactly what he had hoped for. Fox Mulder was now in perfect reach. All he had to do was let everything else fall into place first.

XXX

**A/N: Since it took me over 4 days to post a new chapter, which is short, I will be presenting you all with two today. The next one will be posted later today, with more substance, and longer.**


	9. Getting To Know You

_“Alex! Please don’t leave me! Please!” The little dark haired beauty cried and pleaded, clutching onto Alex’s arm._

_“I have to, Sasha. You’re not safe with me right now. But I will be back. I promise.” Alex choked back a sob, as he pried the tiny fingers off of his arm._

_“Ne ukhodi!” Sasha sobbed. “Don’t go!”_

_“Ya lyublyu tebya.” Alex kissed the young girls’ cheek and walked away, as an older woman held onto the crying girl._

Alex awoke to Scully’s soft voice in his ear and her gentle hands on his arm.

“Alex, wake up. You were having a nightmare.” Scully softly cooed.

Alex sat up in the passenger’s seat and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. Scully had offered to drive for a little while so that he could rest a bit, considering he had barely slept the past few days. He had refused at first, but he quickly discovered that she was as stubborn as he was. So he made her promise that she would at least pick the location if she was going to drive, since he couldn’t really decide.

“How long have we been driving?” Alex looked out the window and then back at Scully.

“About two hours now.” Scully replied.

“Where are we?” Alex couldn’t really tell where they were in the dark.

“Not telling.” Scully smirked at Alex’s confused face. “Not yet, anyways. It’s a place that my family and I used to go to on the weekends sometimes. It’s not much further.”

“Whatever you want, milady.” Alex grinned.

“What were you dreaming about?” Scully softly asked, eyeing Alex out of her peripheral vision.

“Nothing. It was nothing.” Alex looked out the window.

“You were crying out for Sasha, in your sleep, I think.” Scully briefly turned her head to look at Alex, before looking back at the road.

“I wasn’t.” Alex shook his head and sighed. “I—it was a dream I have a lot…about my sister.” He hung his head.

Scully could tell that that was all the information she was going to get out of Alex for now. She could also tell that Alex was not really much of a crier, although, she had seen him cry once already. She wondered if Alex’s sister was a touchy subject for him, which made him even more attractive to her, to see that he actually cared about someone or something with genuine feelings.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed upset. We don’t have to talk about it.” Scully reassured him.

Alex turned to Scully and smiled. It felt good to have a woman genuinely care about his well-being.

“It’s okay. It’s just---it’s just hard sometimes. I promised her I would come back for her, and I never did. It just makes me wonder sometimes, if she hates me for it.” Alex sighed.

“I’m sure she understands, Alex. Maybe one day you can see her again.” Scully thinly smiled.

“I don’t think I could face her now. Not after the way my life has turned out.” Alex hung his head again, swallowing the lump in his throat. Scully seemed to be able to pull all of this emotion out of him, and it gave him mixed feelings. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life. When it came to Scully, he couldn’t help but feel exposed.

“I have faith that you can and will make the right choices, from now on.” Scully reached out and placed her hand on Alex’s knee.

“Well, you’re the only one.” Alex sighed and looked out the window again.

Scully hated that Alex had so little faith in himself. Someone had to have instilled that in his brain somewhere along the way. And it made her feel sad for him. It made her want to kiss all of his booboos and try to make them better. He was obviously still recovering from some difficult times in his life. And Scully could visibly see Alex’s personality changing for the better. Maybe this new person she was seeing was actually the real Alex. A personality that he had just been hiding for years and years. And Scully really liked this new person, or old person, whatever. She really did.

XXX

A half an hour later, Scully pulled onto a long narrow road, which led to a small cabin. Once the car stopped and turned off, Alex looked around and then back at Scully, who was grinning.

“Well, this is the place.” She opened the car and got out, as Alex followed her.

“It’s nice.” Alex walked up to the front porch of the cabin. “You used to come here with your family?”

“Yep. We used to own it, but my father sold it to our cousin and his wife a few years back. But I’m sure they won’t mind. And they always keep it stocked with food and basic necessities.” Scully explained, pulling a key out from underneath a rock near the cabin.

Alex felt honored that Scully took him to a place that she probably had not even taken Mulder to before. And he was pretty sure she hadn’t taken any guy before. But a part of him was a little concerned, that this sneaky little getaway was coming off as strictly physical. Because in all reality, that was actually the farthest thing from Alex’s mind, until now anyways. He would be content if they ended up just spending the whole weekend sitting by a fire and talking. This was bad. He needed to get a grip.

Alex followed Scully into the dark cabin, as they both blindly searched for some candles and matches. After a few minutes, they both each found two candles and a box of matches and lit up all four candles around the cabin. It was quickly becoming a romantic setting, which was something that Alex had never really let himself experience before.

“I know there’s a generator out back, but I’m not sure if there is any fuel for it here. We’ll look for it when the sun rises.” Scully explained, putting some firewood in the fireplace.

The cabin had a full bathroom, one bedroom with a full-size bed, a couch by the fireplace, and a kitchen. Alex could tell that the owners probably visited it at least twice a year, and that they kept the cabin in good shape. There was hardly any dust anywhere, and non-expired food in the cupboards. There was even a change of man’s clothes, exactly Alex’s size, in one of the cupboards. Scully had guessed that they were probably her cousins, and handed them over to Alex. She was pretty sure he needed some clean clothes, and a shower.

“Are you hungry?” Scully asked, opening and closing cupboards.

“Starved, actually.” Alex leaned up against the back of the couch, intensely observing Scully, as she stood up on her tiptoes to pull things off of shelves.

“Here— “Alex walked up behind Scully and helped pull things off of the top shelves that she couldn’t reach. She was so little, and his whole body could practically wrap around hers twice. It was cute. CUTE? Alex Krycek didn’t use the word cute. Not until now. Something was definitely happening here.

“Thank you.” Scully slightly blushed, as Alex’s warm firm body leaned into hers. It had been a long time since she’d felt those butterflies in her stomach. In fact, the feeling she was currently experiencing right now wasn’t really something that felt familiar to her. It was new. It was uncharted territory she was stepping into. And she wanted it. She wanted it so badly. Was that so wrong? Because it felt so right to be wanted by a man that had probably never treated any other woman the way he was treating her. She felt special in a way. Should she feel special? To be wanted by the very man that had kidnapped her just a few weeks prior? It was twisted, yes. And Mulder would be ashamed with her. Her mother would be ashamed with her. Hell, anyone close to her would. Scully cringed at the thought of her brother Bill finding out. That was the scariest of them all.

XXX

After Scully had managed to heat up some soup with crackers, and crack open some wine, she built a fire and nuzzled up to Alex on the slightly musty couch. He had been awfully quiet the past hour or so, and Scully wondered if he was still thinking about his sister.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Scully spoke up.

Alex seemed to break out of his trance, as he looked over at Scully.

“Just thinking.” He chewed on the inside of his mouth.

“About?”

Alex sighed and pulled Scully closer to him. “Everything. The past few weeks. It all just seems…unreal. Ya know?”

“Yeah…it does.” Scully agreed. So he was thinking about the kidnapping still. It was obviously still bothering him, even though it really wasn’t bothering Scully as much as she had expected. She really didn’t want to keep thinking about what transpired during those 5 days, but if it made Alex feel better, she would talk about it with him. Heck, maybe that’s what she needed as well, to try to make sense of everything. Because truthfully, none of it made sense. It probably never would. And it suddenly hit her that if they both kept up what they were doing, one of them was bound to fall. Would that be so bad? Probably. They could never have a normal relationship, in public. Listen to her, talking about a relationship, with her kidnapper. This wasn’t good. Maybe she ‘was’ going crazy.

“Honestly Dana, I’ve never felt so bad about something in my life. The way I treated you. The things I said— “Alex sighed and pulled back so that he could look Scully in the eye. “I’m truly sorry. I fucked up.” He shook his head, clenching his jaw.

Right now, Alex was looking like his old self, slightly angry or just completely unreadable. Scully hadn’t seen him like this in weeks. But she had to agree that it did feel really weird to see how different things had changed in the past few weeks. It was almost like a dream. A dream that she would suddenly wake up from, and realize wasn’t even real, and didn’t even happen.

“I know. And I forgive you. In a way, I needed something slightly drastic to happen to me, to make me realize just how much I needed this. Whatever this is.” Scully gestured to Alex and then herself.

Alex furrowed his brows. “How can you say that? How can you even want anything that I have to offer? I don’t even have anything to offer. I did a terrible thing—I’ve done terrible things.” Alex huffed.

“Yes, you have. I’m not saying it was okay to do it, or them. But the situation has changed, and I’d like to say for the better, Alex.”

Alex hung his head and shook it. “How can you have so much faith in me?”

“Because I’ve seen a side of you that no one else has. And it’s real.” Scully grabbed Alex’s face and lifted it. “Look at me, and listen.” Scully paused. “You have never really had anyone to tell you that you’re capable of good things. I’m guessing you’ve never had that light at the end of a dark tunnel either.”

“No, I haven’t. God, Dana. You are so—so—liberating. You make me want to be a better person. A different person. And I fear that along the way, I will just pull you down, while you lift me up. It’s not fair to you. You don’t get anything out of it. Not really.” Alex shook his head, his eyes swimming with pain.

“That’s not true.” Scully shook her head, her eyes searching Alex’s. But maybe he was right. What did she get out of all of this? A secret fling that she could never tell anyone about?

Instead of giving an explanation, Scully leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek, slowly trailing her lips along his jaw and chin. She was hoping it would get Alex’s mind off of everything, and it was apparently working, as he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Dana…Dana…” Alex muttered.

“Yes…yes…” Scully answered, heavily breathing into Alex’s ear, as she ran her hand slowly up his thigh.

“We’re not finished with this conversation.” Alex whispered, closing his eyes.

“Oh…of course not.” Scully grinned, nibbling on Alex’s ear, as her hand met its target.

“Ah—ha—ha.” Alex hissed. “Dana.” He chuckled.

“Mmm?” Scully stuck her tongue into Alex’s ear.

“You—I—we— “

“Yes?” Scully smiled, continuing her exploration with her hand and tongue.

“Goddammit woman, I can’t think straight when you’re doing—when you’re doing that thing---with your---oh god.” Alex groaned.

“Want me to stop?” Scully slightly pulled back.

“I just—don’t want you to think that that’s all I want from you.” Alex deeply inhaled and exhaled.

“I don’t think that.” Scully smirked, leaning in again.

“Can’t we just talk for a little while longer?” Alex leaned in, pressing his forehead up against Scully’s.

Scully smiled. “Yes, we can talk for a little while.” She had to admit, that was a smooth move. And it was very attractive to her right now. It made her want to jump his bones even more.

“What’s your favorite color?” Alex asked, pulling back.

XXX

Two hours later, the sun was rising, and Scully was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Alex hadn’t even noticed that he had dosed off, until he practically rolled off the couch. But as much as he wanted to sit there and watch the beautiful woman next to him sleep, it was a better idea to move her over to the bed. So he gently scooped and lifted her up into his arms, and carried her to the bed. Once he laid her tiny body onto the bed, he pulled the blanket at the bottom of the bed up and over Scully, as she sighed contently. It almost took his breath away.

“Dammit woman.” He whispered to himself, smiling.

Alex climbed into bed next to Scully and curled up behind her, wrapping his good arm protectively around her waist. He had to admit, it was a perfect fit. And he also had to admit, he had never done this before. Spooning that is. That’s what they called it, right?

But just as Alex began to drift off again, he heard Scully mumbling something. At first he thought she had been awake, but when he hovered over her to check, her eyes were still shut, so he leaned in to listen.

“Mulder, no. You can’t.” She quietly mumbled in her sleep. Oh great, she was dreaming about Mulder. And that made Alex slightly jealous, which he would only admit to himself, until he kept listening. “I love him. Don’t kill him Mulder.” Scully whimpered.

What the fuck? Who was she talking about? She was obviously talking ‘to’ Mulder, and not about him. Who was ‘him’? Who woman, WHO? But Scully’s mumbling eventually stopped, and Alex grunted. It was just a dream. It meant nothing.

After another several minutes of silence, Alex tried to fall back asleep, but he was now wide awake. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Scully had said not only just a moment ago, but earlier as well. And any doubt he had had about her feelings towards him earlier that day had somewhat faded. Did Scully really care for him, like he did for her? Was he actually admitting that he cared for her? And when he meant cared, what did he mean by that? How did he personally define the word?

Another several minutes passed, and Alex’s thoughts were starting to overwhelm him. He needed to do something to calm his mind. Anything. He was overthinking everything, and that wasn’t good. He had thought about letting Scully sleep a little longer, but this couldn’t wait. All of a sudden, he needed her, and he needed her now. After all, she had instigated it twice already, and they had the whole weekend in that cabin to do whatever they wanted. Including sleep.

Alex leaned down and brushed his lips up against Scully’s ear. “Dana.” He whispered, running the palm of his hand up and down Scully’s stomach.

“Mmm.” Scully moaned sleepily, slightly stirring. But she wasn’t completely awake yet, and he would have to do something about that.

“Dana Katherine Scully.” He whispered a little louder, as Scully slightly shivered, still half asleep.

Alex slowly ran his fingertips up between Scully’s breasts, and then back down her stomach, stopping just below her bellybutton. He agonizingly slowly traced his finger along the top of her pants, before making his way back up to her breasts. He then traced his finger around one nipple, and then the other, just barely grazing each one. He could feel Scully arching her back into him, and guessed she was beginning to slowly regain consciousness now.

Alex ran his hand back down Scully’s stomach and slipped a finger underneath her pants, but not quite reaching his target just yet.

“I’m going to make love to you, slowly this time.” He whispered into Scully’s ear, as he slipped his hand all the way down and cupped her in his hand.

Scully’s eyes flew open. “Oh— “She gasped, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

Alex chuckled, as his finger parted Scully’s folds, and he slowly slipped a finger inside. “That’s my girl.”

“Yes.” Scully gasped again. “Please. Yes.” She turned her head and reached her hand back, pulling Alex’s head down, as he kissed her slowly and tenderly.

Their last ‘encounter’ had been rushed and frantic. In the moment. But this time, it was going to be tender and slow. Alex was going to ‘make love’ to a woman, for the first time.

Alex turned Scully so that she was on her back, and he was straddling her. Scully was definitely awake now, with wide eyes, and mouth agape. She was breathing heavily, intensely observing every little move Alex made. Alex kissed every single inch of Scully’s body, as his hands traveled up and down every curve and crevice.

“Alex. Oh, Alex.” Scully whimpered, as Alex slowly drove her to madness.

Alex unhurriedly pulled off once piece of clothing at a time, as his thumb grazed a nipple and his tongue teased her skin in-between. Scully arched her back and ran her hands along every intimate place Alex had just put his mouth and hands, desperately trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building. She didn’t know how much more she could take.

“Tell me what you want.” Alex whispered against Scully’s stomach, as he finally stripped off the last piece of clothing from them both.

“I want to switch spots.” Scully answered.

Alex nodded, and laid down on his back, letting Scully climb on top of him. Alex firmly grabbed onto Scully’s bare hips, as she adoringly stared down at him. Scully leaned down and ran her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip, and then the top, as he shivered underneath of her. He could feel the moist heat trickling down her inner thighs and pooling on his stomach, as Scully took his hard length into her hands and gently pumped him a few times. Alex lifted his hands up to Scully’s breasts and tweaked each nipple, as she threw her head back and moaned.

Scully slowly lowered herself down onto Alex, and began to thrust against him.

“God, Dana.” Alex groaned, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head for a split second.

Scully could feel the orgasm quickly building, but every time she tried to quicken the pace, Alex would grab her hips and slow her down. It was like she was constantly on the edge of release. It had frustrated her at first, until she realized that Alex knew exactly what he was doing. If he kept her just at the edge for a long time, she would surely come over and over again. She had never had that happen before, but she had no doubts that it was going to happen. She could feel it. And the intensity of it all was making her eyes burn with tears.

“Yes, Alex, yes.” Scully panted, as her face crumpled up with pleasure.

Alex took Scully by surprise when he suddenly flipped her over and the thrusting stopped for a few seconds. Scully opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it when Alex reached down between them and began to rub her little bundle of nerves. Everything quickly intensified, as Scully began to thrust up into Alex. But every time she would attempt that, Alex would stop for a few more seconds, before starting back up again. It wasn’t only just intense for Scully, because every time Alex stopped, Scully’s inner muscles would clench up and spasm, which was only intensifying everything for Alex as well.

After another long moment, Alex began to thrust continuously, as Scully’s moans became louder and higher pitched. And it wasn’t long before Alex was making the same noises, which had never happened before. He was usually generally quiet during sex.

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” Scully dug her nails into Alex’s back, as he lifted up one of her legs to her chest.

One, two, three more thrusts, and they were both violently convulsing against each other. And just as Scully’s writhing lessened, and her gasps quieted, Alex tucked his hand between them again, sending her over the edge one more time.

“What…the hell…is…happening…to me?” Scully began to laugh and cry at the same time, as her toes curled and her body trembled.

Alex laughed, as he watched Scully with admiration. This was exactly what he had hoped would happen. God, he wished he could keep her. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair.

“Ya lyublyu tebya.” He whispered. And this time, he meant to say it. There was no doubt about it now. He was in love with her.

“There it is again. What are you saying?” Scully breathlessly asked, as Alex laid next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Alex wanted to tell her what it meant. So badly. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Maybe not ever. It would scare her, and confuse her.

“It’s nothing. A conversation for another time. I promise.” Alex kissed the top of her head.

Scully must have been really tired, because she didn’t even argue, and next thing Alex knew, he could hear Scully’s breathing begin to even out again. She was falling asleep. This woman.

After several minutes had passed, and Alex was sure that Scully was now asleep, he pulled the blanket up over them and sighed.

“It means…I love you.” He whispered into the air and closed his eyes. Maybe one day he would tell her when she was awake. Maybe.

Except for Scully was not asleep. And she heard it.

XXX

**A/N: I’m thinking this story is going to be my longest yet. There’s so much more I want to do with this, maybe add a part 2 eventually. And things are going to start picking up again here soon.**


	10. Roadblocks

Even though Scully had fallen asleep a few minutes later, she had heard it. She had heard Alex tell her that he loved her, when he thought she was asleep. And even though it completely caught her off guard, she still managed to fall asleep and not think about it. She must have been that tired. But now that she was awake, several hours later, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. He loved her. He loved her? Was this really happening? Did she feel the same way? No. Yes? Maybe. This was just too much, too soon. Was she supposed to acknowledge that she had heard it? Or just ignore it? Did he even know what love was? Probably. Considering she was pretty sure he had never told any woman that before. Alex Krycek most likely didn’t use that term loosely. God…he loved her. Shit. Fuck. Damn.

Scully laid there, watching Alex sleep. He was one of those people that donned a pained expression on his face when he slept. As if he was reliving a painful memory, or having a nightmare. It was probably both, considering all of the terrible things he had seen in his life. Scully wanted to wake him up, and ask him if what he had admitted was true. But she also wanted to pretend that it didn’t happen. Things had gone from manageable, to slightly complicated, to completely out of control, in less than two months.

Scully reached out her hand and lightly ran her fingertips along Alex’s slack jaw. He looked so innocent when he was unconscious. It made her forget about all of the bad things he had once done. About the kidnapping, about Mulder’s father, her sister, and her abduction. Scully’s mind drifted back to their earlier conversation by the fireplace. Alex had told her about the possible cancer she could have had, if he hadn’t secretly interfered with Cancer Man’s plans months ago. Alex had made sure Scully wouldn’t get sick, many months ago. Even before the kidnapping. He had admitted to her that he had even re-interfered with her ova, so that she wouldn’t be left barren. And that that was probably why Cancer Man had set him up, because he found out about it. Alex Krycek was surprising her more and more each day.

Scully smiled when Alex began to twitch in his sleep, and she couldn’t help but giggle when Alex randomly mumbled “Po-ta-to”, followed by a soft snore. Oh dear, he was precious. Scully leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon Alex’s lips, as he lightly stirred and groggily cracked open an eye, before shutting it again.

“You’re real.” Alex whispered and smiled.

“Of course I’m real.” Scully smiled back.

Alex opened both eyes this time and yawned. “Every time I fall asleep; I forget that this isn’t a dream. And when I wake up, I’m always happy to remember that it’s all really happening.” Alex softly explained.

Scully felt her throat constrict, as she stared into a pair of beautiful green eyes. “Come here.” She reached out her arm, and Alex scooted closer to her.

“What do you want to do today?” Alex asked, kissing Scully’s nose.

Scully pretended to think about it for a moment, before climbing on top of Alex. She had almost forgotten that they were both still naked. So instead of answering him, she began to grind up against him.

“Daaanaaa.” Alex groaned.

Scully smirked, and Alex flipped her over onto her back, so that he was now on top. He roughly grabbed both of her tiny wrists with his good hand, and pulled them up over her head.

This was going to be a wonderfully exhausting day.

XXX

They had spent the rest of the weekend in the shower, on the couch, back in the bed, on the floor, on the kitchen counter, and anywhere else they were able to successfully play ‘naked twister’. And the time between all of the earth shattering orgasms and loud moans, they would talk and laugh, and eat when necessary. It had been the perfect weekend. It was supposed to be the perfect ‘last time’, the perfect goodbye. But suddenly a goodbye didn’t seem like the best option.

Alex and Scully decided to come back into town on Sunday night, considering it was easier to keep a low profile, without anyone recognizing Alex. Their new little arrangement was beginning to feel like it just might work, and that they maybe didn’t have to say goodbye. Not yet, anyways. That was until they both stumbled into Scully’s dark apartment that night. That was when things took another drastic turn. And Alex was beginning to realize that there was no way that he and Scully could ever do ‘normal, and that he would never get the wife and kids, with the white picket fence, and a normal job. He should have known better. They got sloppy, and they got caught.

XXX

Mulder had known that something wasn’t right when Scully had called him Friday night. Her voice was always higher pitched when she was hiding something or not telling him the whole truth. In fact, Scully rarely ever lied to him. But when she called him that night at almost 11 pm, and told him that she was going to be out of town for the weekend, he instantly knew that something was happening that he didn’t know about. And he was right, as he stood there in the dark living room of Scully’s apartment, listening to Scully and a man giggling in the hallway. Why hadn’t she just told him she was seeing someone? It wasn’t that big of a deal. He had been seeing someone also, the past few months. What was wrong with the new boyfriend, that would cause Scully to hide him from everyone?

And when Scully and the mystery man stumbled into the dark apartment, kissing and embracing and laughing, and Mulder got a good look at the man’s face in the moonlight, he suddenly realized why. What the…

“What the FUCK is going on?” Mulder spat, firmly digging his gun into the back of Alex’s head.

“Oh my god.” Scully’s breath caught in her throat, as she lunged forward and grabbed onto Mulder’s wrist. “Mulder--don’t hurt him! Please let me explain.” Scully pleaded, her breathing erratic.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot him right here RIGHT NOW.” Mulder eyed Scully and then Alex. “You look pretty alive for a dead man.” He scoffed.

“Mulder, put the gun down man. I come in peace.” Alex raised his hands in defense and swallowed.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Mulder hissed at Alex before turning back to Scully. “Scully, what hell is he doing here?” He growled.

“He-he’s with me. I—I invited him.” Scully stammered nervously.

“What are you talking about? You mean to tell me you’ve been with HIM all weekend? Willingly?” Mulder clenched his jaw, his gun still firmly pressed against Alex’s head.

“Yes. Now please, put the gun down, and I will explain everything.” Scully firmly yanked at Mulder’s forearm until he finally gave in and lowered the gun.

“Talk. NOW.” Mulder’s glare penetrated both Alex and Scully.

“I will, as long as you let Alex go.” Scully eyed Alex and then Mulder.

“Alex?” Mulder furrowed his brows. Why was Scully calling Krycek by his first name?

Scully turned to Alex and leaned in, gently touching his good arm, as Mulder observed them. “I think you should leave right now, so I can talk to him. Let him cool down. Call me later, okay?” Scully whispered into Alex’s ear.

“Are you sure?” Alex whispered back, his voice thick with concern.

“Yes. Just promise you’ll call me. Please.” Scully sadly eyed Alex, and he nodded.

Alex looked back at Mulder, like a puppy dog who just got caught eating the kitty litter, and slowly left the apartment.

“Scully?” Mulder stood there with a bewildered expression on his face, as he waited for her to talk.

“Mulder---I’m so sorry you had to find out like this.” Scully licked her dry lips and shifted her weight anxiously.

Mulder eyed the door that Alex had just walked through, as realization set in.

“Oh--no. Scully. Please tell me it isn’t true.” Mulder shook his head and sighed.

“Mulder— “Scully avoided eye contact.

“How many times, Scully? For how long?”

Scully sighed and chewed on her bottom lip. “The whole time. And—and uh---quite a few.” Scully hung her head and swallowed.

“God.” Mulder closed his eyes. “I—I figured it maybe happened once, like a relapse in judgement. I was pretty sure it happened, and that you only did it as a survival mechanism. That you were just embarrassed to tell me. But this—-this is---what were you thinking?” Mulder clenched his jaw, searching Scully’s eyes.

“I wasn’t. I wasn’t thinking. It just---it just happened, Mulder.” Scully choked on her words. She couldn’t even begin to describe the amount of indignity that she was feeling right now. She messed up. She betrayed her partner, her best friend. But she still didn’t regret it.

Mulder ran a hand through his hair and paced the room. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew how you’d react. You were so sure that I was being brainwashed. You would have done something drastic in the moment. I know you.” Scully softly explained.

“Yeah, well, I apparently don’t know you. I thought I did.” Mulder’s voice had a slight edge to it.

“I’m sorry, Mulder. I’m so sorry that I kept it from you. But I’m not sorry that it happened.” Scully reached out to touch Mulder’s arm, but he pulled away.

“You do realize that you’re putting yourself in danger, that you’re fraternizing with the enemy, right? That you’re sleeping with---“Mulder trailed off and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

Scully’s lip began to quiver, as she nodded.

“Why?” Mulder asked, eyeing Scully with furrowed brows.

“I don’t know. It just happened.” Scully paused to compose herself, as her eyes began to burn and water. “I detested him at first, I really did. But then he told me things, and I told him things. He never hurt me, and I began to see a different side that I guess---intrigued me. Everything about him began to improve. We saw right through each other. And I began to realize that he was just a very broken misunderstood man, who was just trying to survive. And—and the first time it happened, we agreed that it couldn’t happen again. But I kept craving it after that. It was strictly physical, at first. At least I thought it was. But then I heard he was dead, and I—I felt…hollow. And when he came back to say goodbye, we both fully intended on ending it. But it just got harder to control. He tried to make everything right again, which is why he faked his death. He put himself in danger, just to keep me safe. You have to believe me; I didn’t want this. HE didn’t want this.” Scully’s voice trembled.

“Yeah, I’m sure he didn’t.” Mulder scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Mulder, it’s not what you think. He tried to stop it, but I wouldn’t let him. I didn’t want to stop.”

Mulder’s eyes widened, as another realization set in. “What are you saying?”

“Mulder.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Scully?” Mulder raised his voice.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure that I know what you’re implying, Mulder.”

“Don’t.” Mulder held his hand up. “You know exactly what I’m implying, Scully.” He paused. “Is it serious? Or did you just need to get it out of your system? Like a midlife crisis?” Mulder dryly asked.  

Scully hung her head. She knew the answer, and she knew that he knew the answer. A long moment of tense silence passed, as Mulder pondered everything.

Mulder shook his head again and chewed on the inside of his mouth. “I guess I can’t really blame you. It’s your life, and you’ve always known what is best for you. But I don’t think I will ever understand it. And I don’t think it’s your wisest decision.” Mulder lightly scolded.

Scully nodded in agreement and sighed. She didn’t want to hurt anybody. But it looked like whatever decision she made, one person was bound to get hurt. The question was, would it be just one person, or everyone else in her life that cared about her? Was it really worth it in the long run?

“I will end it.” Scully made up her mind. “You’re right. It’s risky. It’s---I will end it.” She assured him. “Just please don’t look for him. Let him go. I can make this right, and put it behind me.”

Mulder eyed Scully with a sudden understanding and nodded. He couldn’t blame Scully for this. She had obviously been feeling neglected and vulnerable, and he hadn’t noticed. He was the bad friend, not her. She must have been unhappier with her life than he had thought, for her to do something so unlike ‘Scully’. This would just have to remain a secret. If she was truly ending it like she said, then he would make sure no one else ever found out about it. It was the least he could do, considering all the damage control Scully always did for him. All the one night stands she pretended he didn’t have, all the times she stuck up for him, even when he was in the wrong. Sure, everyone always thought they were secretly screwing around on the side, but it wasn’t like that. As close as they were, it wasn’t what everyone else thought it was. Not that they hadn’t tried. But it hadn’t felt right. Those types of friendships were very rare. And as her friend, he would do for her what she had done for him a million times. He would turn a blind eye. Even if he really wanted to bash Krycek’s face in. She obviously saw something in the guy, that no one else could see. Scully was always really good at seeing the good in people. But Alex Krycek? Really? That was one match that Mulder had never ever seen coming. It reminded him of his previous marriage with Diana. They were so different, so night and day, but they had loved each other regardless. And even though it hadn’t worked out, Mulder had to admit that he understood what Scully was feeling.

XXX

**A/N: It’s not over yet, don’t worry. ;)**

 

 

 


	11. Third Time's The Charm

After Mulder had left Scully’s apartment that night, she had immediately wanted to contact Alex. But then she realized that she had absolutely no way to get a hold of him. She could only hope that he would come back later. And now that she was laying in her bed in the dark, thinking about her promise to Mulder, she wondered what the hell she was going to do. “I will end it”, she had said. God, what was she supposed to do now? She was positive that Alex could do just fine without her, and vice versa, but did she really want that? Did it even matter what she wanted anymore? They could never go out on a real date, in public. They could never have a normal relationship. And if she wanted to be realistic about everything, it just wasn’t safe. Not only for her, but for Alex as well. If Cancer Man found out that Alex was still alive, and hanging around Scully’s place, everyone would be in danger. Everyone she loved. Everyone. She. Loved. Did that include Alex?

Scully tossed and turned in her bed that night. A part of her wished he would have shown up that night, and put her mind at ease about everything. But another part of her knew that every time she saw him, it just got harder to control. It was an unhealthy addiction. Two months in, and she had fallen, too fast, and too hard. She had no doubt that Alex had changed, and that he would continue to change. But at what price would they both get to keep enjoying this newfound bliss? It had to end. It had to end now, before it was too late. Before he completely stuck to her like glue. If he hadn’t already.

Three nights passed before Scully saw Alex again. And she feared that it was already too late to make a clean break, considering how much she had missed him in just those 72 hours. She had known he was going to show up that night. Call it a whim, or just a gut feeling, but she knew. And nothing could have prepared her for what she had planned to do, considering she had just vomited in the toilet a few minutes before Alex showed up. Her nerves had never been that bad before. She didn’t know why this was the hardest “break-up” she had ever experienced, but it was. This man, he was her former “enemy”, and her “lover” for only the past two months. Two months. That was it. They hadn’t ever had a real date. They hadn’t been able to do the normal things that “normal” couples do. Not really. So why was she feeling so shitty about it? Had he really made that much of an impact on her? Had no other guy ever made her feel this same way at one time? Truthfully, no. No one had. This feeling, it was different. It was blissfully overwhelming. And it was toxic. She tried to tell herself that it was just the thrill of keeping it a secret. And maybe it had been, at first. But three nights ago, when Mulder showed up, and her secret was exposed, it began to feel more real. Now, it felt like he was supposed to be there. A missing puzzle piece in her life. For goodness sake, why was this so hard? She had lived without him before all of this, and she could do it again, dammit. She could douse this experience in gasoline and watch it burn into nothingness, as if it hadn’t happened. Right?

“Dana.” Alex whispered, coming up behind her.

Scully knew that Alex had come through the bedroom window. That was why she had purposely left it open. Because she knew. She could feel his presence before she even unlocked and opened the window an hour prior.

“Alex.” Scully whispered back, leaning into him.

Alex wrapped his arm around Scully’s waist from behind, and kissed her bare shoulder. She was wearing his favorite nightgown. The sexy blue silky one, that showed just enough skin, but not too much.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to come back. I wanted to make sure it was safe.” Alex softly muttered into Scully’s hair.

“S’okay.” Scully sighed.

“What is it?” Alex gently turned Scully around to face him, and instantly noticed that she had been crying. “Dana?”

“I’m fine.” She smiled thinly and straightened her posture.

Alex cupped the side of Scully’s face in his hand and kissed her nose. “You’re a bad liar.” He smiled.

Scully sighed again and hung her head for a moment. “I think we should talk.”

Alex clenched his jaw and searched Scully’s eyes. He had known this was coming. And a part of him was proud of Scully for finally making a sound decision these past two months. As much as he wanted to keep her, he knew he couldn’t. Besides, no one could tie Alex Krycek down for long, right?

“Yeah---I think we should.” Alex cleared his throat and followed Scully over to her bed.

Scully sat down, but hesitated to make eye contact for a long moment. “These past two months have been---incredible.” Scully began, finally turning to face Alex.

Alex nodded in agreement. But all he wanted to do was beg her to come away with him. All of a sudden, he didn’t want Scully to make this wise decision. He wanted her to make the wrong one. Because it felt so right.

Scully continued. “Alex---I am honored---that I was able to see the real you. And I do not regret a single moment. You are---“Scully choked on her words, as her eyes filled with tears.

“Dana, I understand. I do.” Alex grabbed Scully’s hand and nodded. “You don’t have to say all of this, if it’s too much. I already know.”

“No, please, let me finish.” Scully sniffled and paused. “I care about you, Alex. Probably more than I should. And even though we both know that this has to come to an end…I will never forget it.” Scully leaned in and pressed her forehead against Alex’s.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Dana, it’s okay.” Alex wiped at Scully’s tear stained cheeks with his thumb.

Scully deeply inhaled and exhaled, desperately trying to keep herself together.

“We can always be friends. And I would still like to see you from time to time, when things calm down. I just---I just know that if we keep doing what we are doing, that it could end badly.” Scully softly explained.

“I agree. And of course. We can be friends. It’ll be on very rare occasions, but we can manage an occasional meet and greet. I don’t see any harm in that.” Alex softly answered. Being friends was less dangerous, right? At least she would still be in his life, somewhat.

Scully nodded. “Okay.”

Alex leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Scully’s cheek, before standing back up. “Well— “He sighed. “I should probably go.” Now things were awkward. But it had gone better than expected, right?

Scully stood up and gave Alex a hug, before watching him crawl back out the bedroom window. Alex flashed her a smile, before disappearing into the night. It hadn’t felt too painful, until Scully tucked herself in for the night. That’s when the tears came, and she did not sleep well that night. Why did such a smart decision feel so awful? Why was she wanting to take it all back now? Why couldn’t she picture herself being with another man, ever again?

XXX

Three days passed, and Alex had barely slept. Sure, he put on a brave face in front of Scully. But deep down, he was a wreck. He had just recently realized that he was capable of loving someone. And now it was all gone. They both knew that they couldn’t even be friends. That it was too dangerous to even be that. God, if he hadn’t have chosen the profession that he had, it would be different. Actually, then he wouldn’t have kidnapped Scully, and then he wouldn’t have fallen in love with her. And as much as he wanted to think that loving her and losing her was the worse option, he knew it wasn’t. For once, Alex Krycek had felt alive, even though it only lasted a little while. It was enough to open his eyes, and he would forever be grateful for that. But it still hurt. It was such a strange feeling. Heartbreak. It was oddly satisfying, yet tragic, all in one. He could have definitely married that woman, in a heartbeat. If things had been different, of course. Now, he would never know. It was for the best, he supposed.

Alex tossed and turned that night in his hotel room. Something felt off. Like someone was watching him. But every time he turned the light back on, no one was there. And he eventually drifted back off to sleep. That night, he dreamed of Scully. The dream started out really sensual, but quickly turned dark. Scully was sleeping, and he was standing over her unconscious body. Except for it wasn’t really him. He was looking through someone else’s eyes, as a trail of smoke filled the room. Who did he know that smoked, and hid in the shadows a lot?

Alex woke up sweating and panting. “Shit.”

He didn’t know how he knew it, but he knew it. Scully was in trouble.

XXX

Scully awoke to a pounding on her apartment door at three in the morning. Who the hell could that be? Probably Mulder, Scully thought to herself. As she slipped a robe around herself and grabbed her gun, just in case, she slowly made her way to the door and looked through the peep hole.

“Alex?” Scully opened up the door with furrowed brows.

Alex pushed his way through and shut the door, locking it. “Dana…Dana…” He panted.

“What are you doing here…at three AM?” Scully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

All of a sudden, Scully’s heart was racing. She had just fallen asleep, after three whole nights of insomnia. And just as she was beginning to feel more like herself again, Alex Krycek was in her living room, stirring up her feelings again. She should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy. That they were just too close now. And even though a part of her was frustrated that he had showed up, a bigger part of her was relieved. She had hoped and prayed that he would have come back that night, three nights ago. That he would have taken her in his arms, and kissed her, and told her that he refused to let her go. But she had to remind herself that it was dangerous. DANGEROUS. She would keep repeating it till it stuck.

“I had a dream.” Alex tried to catch his breath, as he leaned up against the door.

“A dream?” Scully furrowed her brows in confusion.

“I had a dream that he was here. Well, more like a…feeling.” Alex wiped at his sweaty brow.

“Who?” Scully eyed him with concern.

“Cigarette Smoking Man.” Alex replied, looking around the room. “Do you smell smoke?” Alex frantically walked through the apartment.

Scully followed in confusion, until she began to smell it too. It was coming from her bedroom.

“Oh my god.” Scully stopped in her tracks, as she picked up a glass of water on her bedside table. Floating at the top was a freshly putout cigarette bud.

“Goddammit!” Alex kicked the side of the bed.

“Alex, how did you know that he was here?” Scully swallowed. All of a sudden, she was sure she was going to be sick. “Oh. My. God. He was here.” Scully began to panic.

Alex grabbed onto Scully’s shoulder. “Hey.” He cupped her face. “Look at me.”

Scully slowly met Alex’s gaze, as her lip quivered. “I feel sick. He—he was here. In my home.”

“Baby, look at me. You’re safe. I won’t let him harm you. I promise.” Alex ran his thumb along Scully’s eyebrow. He always loved her eyebrows.

Scully’s stomach leapt at the sound of Alex calling her “baby”. She had never liked the pet name, until now. Goddammit. She was stuck. Like fucking glue. It was too late. She was gone. And she realized that they were both still in danger, even if they weren’t together.

“Oh, Alex.” Scully wrapped her fingers around the back of Alex’s neck and pulled him down to her level. “I need you. I---“She clutched at his shirt.

Alex smashed his lips into Scully’s, as he pulled her closer to him. He couldn’t help it. All the woman had to do was touch him, and he was a goner. He needed her too.

“Iloveyou.” He mumbled against her mouth, before slightly pulling back. “I---I love you.” Alex’s green eyes stared into a pair of watery blue ones.

Scully stared up at Alex with a blank expression on her face for a long moment, and then she began to cry.

“You can’t.” She shook her head and pulled back.

“But I do.” Alex lightly chuckled.

Scully hung her head. “That just makes it even more complicated.” Her voice trembled.

“Don’t I know it.” Alex lifted up Scully’s pouting face.

“Alex— “

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you.” Alex smiled.

Scully nodded and sniffled. “What am I supposed to do now? He was in my home. I can’t sleep here tonight.” Scully grimaced.

“You’re coming with me. We’ll stay in a hotel. And we’ll figure out our next move in the morning.”

Scully deeply inhaled and exhaled before nodding. They were back to square one again. Would it ever get easier?

XXX

**A/N: PART ONE is almost over. I will try to have the next chapter up later today. This was originally going to be one big long chapter, but I decided to split it up into two. :)**


	12. A New Chapter In Life

**A/N: This is a longer chapter, and you’ll see why at the end. Things might change, so be prepared! It’s far from over, and I do have a method to my madness, so don’t freak out just yet! ;)**

When Alex and Scully got to the hotel room, they instantly knew something was wrong. The door was cracked open, and things were strewn across the room. The odor of cigarette smoke could faintly be smelled in the air, and pinned over the head of the bed was a note. Alex’s heart pounded in his ears as he furiously ripped the note off the wall and read it out loud.

_“You’ve done well, Alex. Failing your mission was what I had hoped you would do. And for that, I will let you both keep your lives. It may not make sense right now, but you’ve done exactly what you were supposed to do. Everything else will soon fall into place. But, whatever you choose next will not hinder my plans either way. Just keep that in mind. I will always be watching, and I will always get what I want. The ending is inevitable. But congratulations, you’re a free man now.”_

Alex ripped the note to shreds and ran his hand through his hair, pacing the room. “Motherfucker.” He spat.

“What does that even mean?” Scully crossed her arms.

“I don’t know.” Alex shook his head.

“So, he wanted you to betray him? And he—he’s just going to set you free now?” Scully furrowed her brows.

Alex clenched his fist and stopped pacing. “He’s a liar. I am never free from his grip. I’m forever under his control.”

“But what did he mean by, whatever you choose next, it will not hinder his plans either way? I don’t understand. Is he saying that he will not try to kill us if we keep seeing each other?”

“I don’t know, Dana. He is capable of anything. You just never know with that sonofabitch.” Alex paused before continuing. “I—I think he just wanted me to split you and Mulder up. He…he feared that Mulder was too close to the truth ever since you became his partner. And I guess he thought that if you got involved with me, that Mulder wouldn’t have that extra advantage anymore.” Alex explained.

“But he’s wrong. With me alive, it will only make Mulder’s passion for the truth even stronger than before. He’s wrong.” Scully shook her head.

Alex sighed. “Dana, he has something planned. Like he said, it’s inevitable. It doesn’t matter that he’s letting us both live. He can still slowly unravel Mulder’s quest for the truth, somehow. We just don’t know what else he has planned yet. He must know something else that even I don’t know yet, that will change things in the future. I wouldn’t put it past him to be able to see into the future.” Alex scrubbed the side of his face.

Scully stood there in deep thought for a moment. “So, what now? Do we tell Mulder?”

“No.” Alex shook his head.

“Why not?” Scully furrowed her brows.

“Because I know this creep probably better than anyone else. If we tell Mulder about his plans, we will only be doing that bastard another favor somehow. I just have a bad feeling about it. He wants Mulder to know exactly what is going on.”

“But, I know Mulder. That will only drive him even more to want to find out the truth.” Scully shook her head.

“That’s what he wants us to think. But I really don’t think we should. I just have this feeling. Just please, trust me on this.” Alex pleaded.

Scully sighed and nodded. “Okay. But, what do we do now?”

Scully knew that Alex was right. Cancer Man obviously knew something that they didn’t. And she just had this feeling that no matter what happened, they couldn’t stop it. Something was going to eventually happen, that would shut the X-Files down, and prevent her and Mulder from searching for the truth. But the biggest question was, if she kept seeing Alex, would that still make things worse? Or would it even matter? A part of her knew that the damage had probably already been done. But could it make it worse in the long run? What did Cancer Man know, that they didn’t? She knew for a fact that if she kept seeing Alex, that they would still have to keep it a secret, based on his background. And as much as she was willing to take that risk, she knew that Alex wouldn’t let her. She could see it in his eyes. He wasn’t going to take that risk. He was going to step back, so that Mulder could find out the truth, whatever that was. As much as she wanted to believe that she and Alex could find the truth, together, she was beginning to see the dilemma. They were too much of a distraction for each other. Their relationship was different from hers and Mulder’s. That was the difference.

“I don’t know. We…we wait.” Alex plopped down onto the bed, just as Scully’s phone began to ring.

Scully eyed Alex for a moment, before answering her phone. “Scully.”

“Scully, it’s me. Something’s happened.” Mulder spoke on the other end, with concern in his voice.

“What is it, Mulder?” Scully’s worrisome tone got Alex’s attention, as he stood back up.

“A tape was sent to the bureau last night, and it—uh, it’s got some personal stuff on it.” Mulder stammered.

“What kind of stuff? And by whom?” Scully furrowed her brows.

“It was anonymous. But it---it’s— “Mulder sighed. “It’s of you and Krycek. Scully, it looks like someone is trying to get the X-Files shut down, by exposing your recent---affairs.” Mulder cleared his throat.

“Oh my god.” Scully closed her eyes.

“What?” Alex whispered, walking up to Scully.

“Are you with him right now?” Mulder carefully asked.

“Y-yes. I am.” Scully sighed and paused for a moment. “But, I will take care of it. We will fix this.”

Mulder sighed. “Okay. Just please, be careful Scully. Do you want to see the tape? Skinner wants to destroy the evidence.”

“No, I don’t want to see it. Just get rid of it. And tell Skinner I’m sorry, and that I will fix this.” Scully firmly assured.

Scully hung up the phone with Mulder, as Alex eyed her nervously.

“What happened?”

“There was a tape---that was sent to the bureau. It has you and I on it, doing intimate things. Alex, I think we just got our answer.” Scully anxiously eyed Alex.

“Shit.” Alex clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

XXX

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Alex had made Scully stay at her mom’s house the rest of the work week, and advised her to go to work as if nothing had ever happened. Scully had begun to worry that Alex was not going to get back into contact with her, after two days of silence, until he showed up to the house that evening. Scully’s mom was having a girl’s night out with her BINGO friends, so Scully was alone, and had been hoping that Alex would show up. And when he did, she suddenly couldn’t look him in the eye, and didn’t know exactly what to say. She didn’t like not knowing where Alex was, and if he was safe or not. And she was beginning to realize that it would probably always be like that, and that upset her, and scared her. So, she shut down her emotions, hoping that that would protect her. Little did she know; it would only make it worse.

“Babe.” Alex crawled in through the window, as Scully shut it behind him.

“Where have you been?” Scully crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Alex turned to face Scully, and flashed her an apologetic look. “I had to make sure things were in the clear. You knew that.” He softly replied.

“If you say so.” Scully pouted and looked away.

Alex walked up to Scully and tried to touch her chin, but she pulled away.

“What’s the matter, Dana?” He sighed and cocked his head to the side.

“Nothing. I’m fine now. Two days got me back on track.” Scully aloofly replied, sitting down on the bed and picking her book back up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex furrowed his brows.

Scully turned the page and sighed, looking down at her book. “It means, I’m back to my old self again. After a few days, reality hits me again, and I snap out of it.”

_Ouch._

“Are you on your period, or something?” Alex dryly asked.

Scully’s eyes snapped up to glare at Alex, as he scowled back.

“No. I don’t start for another two days, thankyouverymuch.” She scoffed.  

Alex shifted his weight. “Then what’s gotten into you? Why are you being like this?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Krycek.” Scully looked back down at her book and pretended to be reading something funny.

_Double Ouch._

Alex gritted his teeth, before calmly walking over to the wall and effortlessly punching his fist through it, as Scully flinched. She watched him in curiosity, as he quickly pulled his hand out from the drywall and hung his head.

“I’m sorry, I---I’ll pay for that.” Alex clenched and flexed his fingers a few times, wincing.

Scully’s eyes softened, as she sighed and slowly padded over to him, holding out her hand. Alex eyed Scully with embarrassment and held out his hand for Scully to inspect. She calmly turned his hand over and gently ran her fingers over his swollen knuckles. Nothing appeared to be broken or fractured, but Scully still pretended to inspect Alex’s hand, trying to avoid eye contact. Alex caught on after a long moment, and eyed Scully with such intense longing, that she was sure his gaze could set her on fire.

“Alex.” Scully sucked in a sharp breath and let go of his hand, finally making eye contact.

Alex said nothing, but his eyes said everything that Scully wanted and needed to hear. _He loved her._ No matter what she did or said. That was evident.

“It’s never going to get easier, is it?” Scully softly murmured.

Up until now, Scully had displayed little emotion. But she could feel it, on the verge of overflowing, and consuming her. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen, to break down in front of Alex. But he seemed to heighten every sense, and fuel every desire. She hurt for him. She ached for him. And she wished she didn’t. Above all, she wished that she hated him. Because hate, that was easy to feel. She had had no problems hating the man at one time. But desiring him, with every ounce of her being, that was hard. Because she could never be with him. They could never love each other properly. And a part of her wished that she could keep a small part of him, because that was better than nothing at all, right? If she could just have some small part of him forever, she could live with that. But what could he possibly give her, that she could keep, and cherish, and call her own?

Alex shook his head and slumped his shoulders in defeat. “No. It’s not.” He softly replied.

Alex Krycek no longer had control over his own emotions. That all changed a little over two months ago, when he kidnapped Dana Scully, and she stole his heart. What a heavenly way to die, huh? But this was everything that he had secretly desired, all his life. Having something to live for. And even if he never saw Dana Scully ever again, he would die a happy man. He only wished he could give her something that she could cherish forever. Something that they could both call their own, and share. Something that he could proudly say was ‘theirs’, and no one else’s. If only such a thing existed. Scully had yet to even tell him exactly how she felt about him. He only knew her physical desires. Did she love him back? That was all he needed to know. He could live the rest of his days in contentment, if he knew that she felt the same way. But right now, she wasn’t making it easy for him.

“So basically, this is coming to an end.” Scully gestured to Alex and then herself. She hadn’t meant for it to sound so detached, but quickly realized her impassive demeanor when Alex looked away.

“I guess it is.” Alex swallowed and clenched his jaw. _Goddammit, this woman was confusing._

“And we can’t even be friends. Or ever see each other again?” Scully tried to keep her voice even, and her face unreadable. But deep down, she was falling apart. The realization of everything was sinking in now. This wasn’t like last time. The end was inevitable now. This was the end, for real this time. And even though she was trying to keep her emotions in check, she didn’t like that Alex was doing the same thing. She wanted him to fight for her now. She wanted him to yell at her, and tell her he loved her, or even that he hated her. Something. Anything. Her walls of ice were slowly melting, and she was beginning to panic. No. NO. This was not happening right now. _Say something, Scully! SAY SOMETHING!_

“I hate you.” She grumbled. That was NOT what she had planned to say. What the fuck? Where did that even come from? Why was she suddenly so angry, that she was beginning to shake? Why were her emotions all over the place lately?

Alex’s eyes widened in disbelief. Did she really just say that? Where the hell did that even come from? _Damn crazy woman._ If this was how she wanted to try to deal with things, then so be it. Alex nodded, but said nothing. He knew that his silence would piss her off even more. And that was what he wanted. If she yelled at him, then she really cared. If she didn’t make a scene, then she didn’t. Simple as that.

Scully was now even angrier at Alex’s silence. Was this really how he was going to leave things? _Fight for me, dammit!_

“This is all of your fault. I didn’t sign up for this. I didn’t want nor need this.” Scully spat. She really wasn’t feeling as hostile as she was coming off. But she just couldn’t stop. The words kept coming. “You bastard.” She hissed, walking up to him and shoving him into the wall.

Alex cackled and grabbed onto Scully’s wrists when she tried to shove him again.

“Let go of me!” Scully growled, squirming underneath Alex’s tight grip.

“No.” Alex growled back, leaning in.

Scully’s breathing became erratic, as her face flushed. She couldn’t even say anything else. There was just too much to say, and it was just too hard to get out right now. So, she just kept squirming, until Alex finally let go.

“Damn crazy woman.” Alex grumbled, shaking his head.

Even though Alex had let go, Scully just wasn’t done fighting yet. So, she charged at him again, but Alex firmly grabbed onto her wrists again and spun her around, smashing her up against the wall. Her head just barely met the large hole in the wall, as she squirmed underneath him.

“Alex!” Scully spat, bringing her knee up to Alex’s groin.

But that didn’t faze Alex, as he firmly spread Scully’s legs apart with a knee, and pressed his body up against hers. He effortlessly pulled Scully’s hands up over her head, as they both heavily breathed, with their faces just inches apart.

“So, you hate me, huh? I can live with that. But what I can’t live with, Dana, is you pretending you don’t care at all. If you’re upset, fucking show it. Don’t hold back. It’s annoying.” Alex spat.

Scully glared at Alex, her eyes blazing. She didn’t even know why she was so pissed off. She just was. And seeing Alex so pissed off as well, was oddly erotic, yet infuriating as well.

“You can’t tell me what to do, and what to feel. You don’t own me.” Scully snarled.  

Alex laughed. “Bullshit.”

Alex let go of Scully’s wrists, but kept her body firmly pinned against the wall with his. She couldn’t escape, no matter how hard she tried. But he knew she really didn’t want to anyways. This was a game. And he would play along, if that’s what she really wanted.

Neither of them said anything else, as Alex began to kiss Scully’s neck. She turned her head in protest, but that only gave him better access. Scully tried to ignore the sensation that was slowly making it’s way down her body and in-between her legs, but her body knew exactly what she truly wanted and needed.

“Bastard.” Scully whispered, her mouth agape.

Alex grazed his right thumb over the hardening nipple that was poking through Scully’s shirt, as she arched her back and moaned. She was trying so hard not to react, but Alex knew better. Scully whimpered and closed her eyes, as Alex’s hand traveled down her stomach to the top of her pants. At this point she had stopped squirming, but she was still refusing to enjoy it.

“Let me go.” Her voice trembled.

Alex stopped for a second and made eye contact. “Do you really want me to?” He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

Scully nodded, but then shook her head. That got a chuckle out of Alex, as he unbuttoned her pants and slipped his hand inside. He quickly reached his target, as Scully gasped and grabbed onto Alex’s forearm.

Scully desperately tried to look impassive, but her face was beginning to do that weird thing it always did when she was feeling intense pleasure. And she couldn’t help but moan, when Alex raised her slightly off the ground, with her crotch straddling his thigh, and his finger furiously pumping in and out of her. Scully’s hips began to move up against Alex’s hand and thigh, as he sped up, while the palm of his hand provided the perfect amount of friction.

“That’s my girl.” Alex grunted, as Scully’s face crumpled up, and she cried out, louder than she ever had before.

Scully convulsed violently against Alex, as he observed her in admiration. And when she began to regain her composure, and tried to unbutton Alex’s pants and return the favor, he pulled away and gently lowered her back to her feet.

Scully was no longer angry, as she eyed Alex in confusion. He seemed sad. And in that moment, she realized that Alex was showing her that her happiness came before his. And that was all she wanted. She just wanted to know for sure, that what they had was real. That he had really changed. And that what they were doing could be somewhat justified. So, that one day when she told their story to her children, or grandchildren, that it would be a fond memory, and not a regretful one. Scully wasn’t even sure that she could accurately describe Alex Krycek to anyone. The only thing Alex Krycek could somewhat accurately be compared to was…gasoline. It was toxic to your health, but it helped fuel necessary things. It could set things on fire, which could be good or bad, depending on the situation. And what it came down to was, Alex Krycek could possibly be toxic to Scully’s safety, but he fueled all her senses. He ignited a fire within her, that she was sure would never dissipate. Alex Krycek would be her beginning, and her end. And Dana Scully would forever be in love with him.

Scully’s face crumpled up, and she began to cry, catching Alex off guard.

“I love you, Alex.” Scully whispered through soft sobs.

Alex’s vision blurred with tears, as he let out a shaky breath. There it was.

He stepped a foot closer and smiled. “Say it again.” He whispered back.

“I love you.” Scully whimpered, a bit louder.

“Again.” Alex closed his eyes.

“I love you. God Alex, I-- “

Alex cut Scully off by hooking his fingers behind her neck and pulling her mouth to his, as she frantically clutched at his shirt in an attempt to pull him closer.

Scully eventually pulled back and ran her thumb across Alex’s bottom lip, as he gently pushed the hair out of her face. They stared at each other for a long moment, touching and kissing each other’s faces tenderly.

“Listen to me— “Alex cupped Scully’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. “You’re not going to like this, but I have to do it. And if I don’t do it now, I never will.” He paused, as realization spread across Scully’s face. “I’m going to leave now, and you are going to be just fine. You hear me?” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“No, Alex! No.” Scully wept, shaking her head. She didn’t think she had ever cried this hard in her life. A cry so cleansing and overwhelming, that it shook her whole body.

“Yes. You don’t need me. You never did. You are going to keep helping Mulder search for the truth, and everything is going to be okay. I will be helping you from a distance, always. But I won’t contact you, ever again. And you will not look for me. Understand?” Alex stated firmly, and kissed Scully’s temple.

Scully sucked in a sharp breath and eventually nodded.

“I need to hear you say it, Dana. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Scully sniveled.

Alex nodded and pulled back, as he instantly slipped back into ‘Krycek mode’. “Now, turn around.” He firmly demanded.

Scully’s lip quivered, as she slowly turned away and hung her head.

“Goodbye, Scully.” Krycek said, coolly.

Scully wiped her face with the back of her hand and hugged herself. “Goodbye, Krycek.” She whispered.

A good thirty-seconds passed in silence, before Scully turned back around.

And she was alone.

XXX

**Epilogue**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Scully stopped expecting Alex to change his mind and show back up after the first 24 hours. She knew it wasn’t going to happen. She would never see Alex Krycek again. But that was okay. Because he gave her something that they could call their own, that would forever be a part of them both, that she could cherish forever. And it explained a lot of her weird crazy behavior a week prior. A LOT.

Scully smiled, as she sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand, that read ‘positive’.

She was not alone. Alex Krycek would forever be a part of her life. In more ways than one.

**THE END (OF PART 1)**

**A/N: Want more? I’m doing a sequel (if people ask for it). There’s so much more I could do with this, and can probably make this into a novel length eventually. I have so many good ideas, and have had this planned for a long time. So, keep your eyes peeled, because I’m already typing it up. ;)**

_‘My dear…Find what you love and let it kill you. Let it drain you of your all. Let it cling onto your back and weigh you down into eventual nothingness. Let it kill you and let it devour your remains. For all things will kill you, both slowly and fastly, but it’s much better to be killed by a lover.”_

_— Charles Bukowski_

_Summary: Krycek and Scully have a chance encounter 5 years later during an undercover operation. Old feelings are brought back to the surface, along with a few surprises as well._

** Part 2 coming soon!!! **

 

 


	13. Part Two

**A/N: Here is the beginning of Part 2! There will be a lot more going on here, since it’s 5 years into the future, and a lot has changed. But I promise it’s all still worth it. Enjoy!**

_Summary: Krycek and Scully have a chance encounter 5 years later during a covert operation. Old feelings are brought back to the surface, along with a few surprises as well._

** Part 2: Prologue **

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

“Sir, you wanted to see us?” Scully peeked her head into A.D. Walter Skinner’s office, as he nodded.

“Yes, Agents, please come in and sit down.” Skinner replied.

Scully walked into the room, followed by Mulder, and they both sat down across from Skinner.

“What’s this about, Skin-Man? You haven’t been over us in about 5 years now.” Mulder dryly asked.

It was true. The X-Files had been shut down exactly 5 years ago to the day. After the whole thing with Alex Krycek, Skinner felt it best to cool it for a while. And a while turned into a year, and a year turned into 5 years. Although that hadn’t stopped Mulder and Scully from searching for the truth on their own, and Skinner nonchalantly let them, until a few months ago. Mulder and Scully had ended up in separate parts of the building the past two years, but still saw each other regularly, considering that Mulder was the godfather of Scully’s four-year-old daughter.

Skinner eyed Mulder and then Scully, sighing. “I have some good news, and I have some bad news. Which would you prefer to hear first?”

“Will it matter either way?” Mulder asked, leaning back in his seat.

Scully shot Mulder a look and he shrugged.

“I suppose not, but that’s up to you.” Skinner paused to adjust his glasses. “It looks like you two are finally getting the X-Files back.” Skinner began.

Mulder perked up, as Scully shifted in her seat, deep in thought.

“Great! When do we start?” Mulder enthusiastically asked.

Skinner sighed. “That’s where the other news comes in. The board feels that you should be re-evaluated, just to make sure it’s still worth the finances. They want to see how you perform. So, they are assigning you both to surveillance for two weeks, and then a few normal FBI cases for another month. I’m thinking two months max.”

Mulder groaned and rolled his eyes. “That’s bull---Ludacris…sir. We--We’ve already been doing surveillance and standard FBI work for the past 5 years. Actually, it’s just mainly been surveillance and office work here lately.” He whined.

“I know, I know, Agent Mulder. But this time they will be watching you work. At all times.” Skinner firmly reminded. “But this time, you two will get to have some field work also, as a team again.”

Scully nodded and sighed. “Thank you, sir. We appreciate you fighting so hard, and we will do what is needed of us.” Scully thinly smiled.

Skinner nodded and handed them each a folder. “Everything you need to know is in here. That will be all, Agents.”

XXX

Thankfully, Skinner had called Mulder and Scully in at the end of the day, so their new work didn’t start until Monday. That would give Scully some time to talk it over with her mother about babysitting arrangements. Now that they were getting the X-Files back, Scully sort of feared that she was going to need her mom more than she had before. Not that her mother would mind, and would be more than happy to do it. But that also meant less time with Sasha, who had just turned 4, and was starting pre-school soon. That was definitely not something that Scully wanted to miss.

“Mom? I’m here!” Scully called from her mother’s living room.

“We’re in here, honey!” Margaret Scully called from the kitchen.

Scully padded into the kitchen. “There’s my girl!” She held out her arms, as the little girl ran into them.

“Mommy! We’re baking cookies!” Sasha squealed, showing Scully her floured hands.

“Oh, I see that.” Scully ignored the little white handprints on the shoulders of her work suit, and kissed the little girl’s cheek. “Were you good for Nana?” She asked, setting Sasha back on her feet.

Sasha nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I didn’t cry, not once!” She did a little twirl and climbed back up in her chair, poking at the cookie dough on the table.

“Thanks for watching her, mom. This is the second time that the babysitter hasn’t showed. I’m thinking about looking for someone new.” Scully sighed.

“It’s not a problem, dear. You know that I love having her around. But I don’t see why you don’t just put her in a daycare?” Margaret replied, wiping her hands on a towel.

“I just don’t feel comfortable with that. I just---“Scully sighed again.

“I know.” Margaret walked over to Scully and lightly touched her arm. “Just let me watch her from now on, then.”

Scully shook her head. “Mom— “

“Please, Dana. I don’t mind, at all. Ever since your father passed, it’s been quite lonely here lately. I could really use the company, anyways.” Margaret insisted.

Scully thought about it for a moment, and nodded. “Okay.” She paused and watched Sasha play in the flour for a moment. “We got the X-Files back today.” Scully added.

Margaret sighed and placed the pan of cookies in the oven. “Well, then you’re really going to need me now, aren’t you?”

Scully had half expected her mother to give her a little talk about how the X-Files weren’t safe for a single mother. But she also knew that Margaret trusted Mulder to keep her safe at all times. So, when Margaret didn’t say another word on the matter, Scully left it at that. Besides, Margaret Scully hadn’t really asked many questions on the whole Sasha situation either. She knew that Mulder wasn’t the father. At least, she figured that out when Sasha came out looking nothing like him. And as much as she probably wanted to know who the father of her grandchild was, she trusted that her daughter was keeping it a secret for a very good reason. And maybe one day, Scully would finally tell her who the father really was. Maybe.

XXX

**6 WEEKS LATER**

“Scully, I’m not sure that we should continue with this operation.” Mulder spoke through the headset, eyeing Scully through a pair of binoculars, as she entered a dark building.

“Mulder, I told you, I’m fine. It’s nothing we haven’t done before.” Scully replied through her personal headset, briefly looking back at Mulder’s car, before entering the building.

“Yeah, but that was 5 or 6 years ago. You have Sasha now, and we aren’t as young as we used to be.” Mulder sighed.

“Are you going soft on me, G-Man? When did you start turning down opportunities for a little adventure?” Scully snickered.

“I guess when you became a mother, G-Woman.” Mulder replied, popping a sunflower seed into his mouth.

Scully had to admit, Mulder had been a pretty good Godfather/Uncle to Sasha the past 4 years. Although, everyone at the bureau automatically assumed that Mulder was the father. So, they both eventually decided to let people think that. It was a lot better than the truth, frankly. It was just easier. Mulder and Scully could pretend, if that meant keeping Sasha safe. But that didn’t stop Scully from thinking about what really happened, from time to time. How could she forget, when every time she looked at her daughter, she saw half of Alex Krycek in her? Sasha had the red hair and blue eyes, just like Scully. But she had Alex’s nose and mouth. She was pretty much fifty-percent Scully and fifty-percent her real father. So, it was kind of hard to completely forget about what happened five years ago. In fact, Scully wasn’t sure that she would know what to do if she ever saw Krycek again. Not that she ever would. He told her that she would never see him again, and she believed him. Was it so bad, though? Mulder was a great substitute, even though he and Scully were not romantically involved. Mulder was safe. And that’s all that mattered, right? Right. Besides, it hadn’t really been true love anyways. It was a fling, and nothing else. At least, that’s what Scully kept telling herself. And after a while, she began to believe it.

Scully ignored Mulder’s last comment, and surveyed the building. “Well, it would be you in here, if you would have just watched where you were going.” Scully teased, and half rebuked, reminiscing about what had happened last Friday.

Mulder had run his car into a pole while texting and driving. It was a new feature on cell-phones that came out a few years back, and it was his own damn fault. Now, his left foot was in a cast, and Scully was doing his dirty work. Not that she minded it. She hated being left behind in the car, every time Mulder had the sudden urge to run into dark building’s alone.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Mulder groaned, throwing a sunflower shell out the window. He had made Scully tell people that he had gotten his injury in the line of duty, and thankfully, Scully played along, but teased him every chance she got.

“What exactly am I looking for, again?” Scully turned on her flashlight, and stepped further into the darkness.

“Well, according to this folder, Skinner believes that part of that DAT tape is hidden here.” Mulder replied, skimming through the files briefly.

“Just part of it?” Scully licked her lips.

“Yeah, well, they wouldn’t keep everything in one place. That would be too easy.” Mulder sighed.

“And what exactly is on this tape, Mulder?” Scully peeked her head into a room. She was really starting to get the heebie-jeebies, being in that empty dark building alone. It almost felt like someone was watching her. She hadn’t had that feeling in a long time.

“We don’t know yet. But it’s apparently something important.” Mulder answered seriously.

Scully puffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. “Great. So, I’m alone in a dark building, searching for a tape that ‘might’ have something important on it? Figures.” Scully huffed.

“If it helps any, I’m right outside the building. And I have a loaded gun.”

“And a broken foot.” Scully deadpanned.

“Sprained, Scully…SPRAINED.” Mulder corrected her.

“Whatever.” Scully sighed, stopping in her tracks. “Hold on, I think I hear something.” Scully quickly pulled out her gun, just in case.

“What is it? Scully?” Mulder straightened up in his seat, slightly concerned.

After a long pause, Scully finally answered. “I don’t know. I think it’s just the wind. This building is really old.”

Mulder sighed in relief and popped another sunflower seed into his mouth. “Find anything yet?”

“Mmmm, no. But it’s really dark in here. The building is pretty much empty. Just a few filing cabinets. And I don’t see anything important in them---wait---“Scully paused, pulling her hand out from the back of the filing cabinet.

“What is it, Scully? Did you find something?”

“Uhhh---yeah---well, I think so.” Scully answered, turning the little black tape over in her hand.

“Is it the tape? Did you find it?” Mulder eagerly asked.

Scully put her gun away and shined the flashlight on the tape. “It might be. I guess there is only one way to find out. I’ll be out in a second, Mulder.” Scully shoved the tape in her pocket and turned on her heel.

“Alright. We’ll review it at the hotel.” Mulder looked through the binoculars again.

Scully could only hope that she was going the same way out that she had come in. But it was so dark in the building, and that damn wind was hitting up against the building so hard, that it was really beginning to freak her out. She was starting to miss staying in the car instead.

Scully had almost made it back outside, when she heard a noise, along with that oddly familiar feeling she had earlier. Like she was being watched. Or like she wasn’t alone in that building. And just as she made it past the last room, something came charging at her in the darkness.

“Mul---“Scully began, but her earpiece was knocked out of her ear, as a body shoved her to the ground.

“Scully? You okay?” Mulder began to panic when Scully didn’t answer him. “Scully! Talk to me. You there? SCULLY!”

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: This shorter chapter was a little slow, and all filler. But the next chapter will begin to pick up some. :) I will do a little back tracking also.**

**P.S. I’m kind of basing Sasha off my daughter, because they are close in age. ;)**

 

 

 

 


	14. Revelation

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life’s been hectic. :P**

_Scully had almost made it back outside, when she heard a noise, along with that oddly familiar feeling she had earlier. Like she was being watched. Or like she wasn’t alone in that building. And just as she made it past the last room, something came charging at her in the darkness._

_“Mul---“Scully began, but her earpiece was knocked out of her ear, as a body shoved her to the ground._

_“Scully? You okay?” Mulder began to panic when Scully didn’t answer him. “Scully! Talk to me. You there? SCULLY!”_

**Continued…**

Scully immediately grabbed for her gun, but the dark figure on top of her grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, as she squirmed and kicked frantically. Without her flashlight, she could only see the outlining of the person holding her down, which appeared to be a man in dark clothing. One of his hands was somewhat stronger than the other, but Scully could not make out his face in the dark. The man only grunted and panted, as he used one hand to search for her gun, as Scully continued to thrash about. She wanted to scream for Mulder, but the weight of the body on top of her had knocked all the breath out of her.

“Mu— “Was all Scully could get out, as the man found her gun and took it from her.

Scully finally found her voice after a long moment of wheezing, but was quickly shut up with a hand over her mouth. Scully ceased the opportunity to bite the man’s hand, and he yelped and pulled away.

“What the hell?!” The man hissed, and in that moment, Scully could have sworn that she knew that voice from somewhere. But before she had time to even let it register, the man effortlessly pulled her to her feet.

Scully tried to kick at the man again, but it was too dark to see anything, and his grip on her wrists was too tight, as he whirled her around and firmly held onto her with one hand, while the other hand held her gun to her head.

“I’m a—I’m a federal Agent, you son of a bitch. My partner is right outside, and you will not get away with this!” Scully furiously hissed.

There was a long moment of only heavy breathing, as Scully kept squirming, and she eventually felt the strangers grip loosen a bit. He said nothing for a long moment, and Scully was wishing he would. The silence was deafening, and she could only hope that the stranger wasn’t planning her death in his head.

XXX

_No. It couldn’t be. Could it?_

Alex told himself that he was just imagining things, as he held onto the tiny squirming female body in his arms. He had been in that building to plant a tape, that he was hoping someone would eventually find, after the tip he gave a few weeks back. He thought it had been an easy operation, as he easily slipped into the dark building, and was supposed to slip easily back out. But just as he was on his way back out of the room, he heard a voice, and quickly hid in one of the empty rooms. He waited for the voice to fade, and when it did, he tiptoed over to the door, but noticed that there was a car parked across the street. So, he panicked and slipped back into the building, just as the voice got louder and closer again. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of that building without anyone noticing, so he charged at the person. And here he was, holding onto what appeared to be a very pissed off woman. A very pissed off…

“Dana?” Alex hoarsely spoke.

It couldn’t be her. Scully lived thousands of miles away from this location. What was she doing so far from home? Was she back on the X-Files? This wasn’t happening right now. This wasn’t supposed to ever happen. He made sure it wouldn’t. He was careful. He was thorough.

_Shitshitshit._

XXX

“How the hell do you know my name?” Scully spat.

Scully knew that voice though, although the man was talking deeper than usual, she still knew it from somewhere.

“Dana Scully?” Alex spoke again, higher pitched this time.

_Oh, God._

She knew that voice now. How did she not realize it sooner?

“A—Alex?” Scully asked, just above a whisper.

Suddenly, Alex completely let go of Scully and backed away. Scully took this opportunity to lunge forward and grab her flashlight off the ground. With trembling hands, she slowly raised it up the man’s body, until she reached his face.

“Alex.” Scully softly whimpered, and swallowed, mouth agape.

Alex covered his eyes with a hand and cleared his throat, as Scully eyed him apologetically and pointed the flashlight up towards the ceiling.  

“What are you doing here, Scully?” Alex eyed Scully coolly. He was determined to stay in ‘Krycek Mode’.

“I could ask you the same thing…Krycek.” She saw what he was doing, and she was determined to keep this encounter as impassive as he was.

_Goddammit Dana, don’t look at me like that. I can’t take it._

“I need to go. Mulder is on his way in.” Alex huskily spoke and headed for the back exit.  

“Alex…please…wait a second…” Scully found herself saying. Well, more like pleading. She couldn’t help the sudden overwhelming feeling of desperation that came over her.

“Scully!” Came Mulder’s voice, as he charged into the building.

Scully turned towards Mulder’s direction and then back at Alex’s direction, but he was gone.

“I’m right here, Mulder.” Scully shined her flashlight towards Mulder, as he limped towards her.

“Scully, you okay? What happened?” Mulder reached Scully’s side and grabbed onto her shoulders.

“I— “Scully looked around and sighed. “It was just an animal. It—It charged at me and ran off. I—I must have dropped my earpiece somewhere.” Scully lied.

Mulder sighed in relief. “You scared the shit out of me, Scully. Let’s go back to the hotel, alright?”

Scully nodded.

_Damn you, Alex Krycek._

XXX

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened an hour ago, as he made his way back to his RV. He had recently invested in an RV, because it was easier to stay on the run, instead of constantly staying in hotels. He wasn’t sure that he would be safe if he tried to get an apartment, and stay in one place for too long. Yes, Cancer Man had left him alone for the most part the past 5 years, but he still would never trust that man. Alex had become his own boss, and it turned out to be quite effective. He started using his powers for good, instead of evil, for the most part. But occasionally, he was left with no choice but to fall back into his old ways, because of his past still coming back to haunt him.

And now that Alex had unexpectedly had a chance encounter with Dana Scully, he couldn’t think straight. He immediately left, with no way for her to contact him. Because it had to be that way. That little incident wasn’t supposed to happen, ever. And Alex couldn’t figure out how it had happened. Could it have happened by the hands of his old boss? Most likely. But, why now? After five whole years. Alex hadn’t expected to ever see Scully, ever again. He even decided to hire someone to keep tabs on her, but not fill him in on any personal details. He just wanted to make sure he never ran into her by chance. And he knew that if he kept personal tabs on her, then he would be tempted to go to her again. And now that he saw her again, the temptation was so overwhelming, that he couldn’t sleep or eat.

What was happening to him? How could one woman, that he had had a two-month fling with five years ago, have such an outstanding effect on him? Had he really successfully had closure with her? Was he still feeling guilty about what he had done to her? Or was it something much deeper than that?

_I’M NOT GOING TO DO IT. NO, NO, NO._

XXX

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Scully couldn’t bring herself to tell Mulder about what had happened in that building two days ago. But it was all she could think about. How did this even happen? She was positive that Alex had been making sure that this would never happen. And she was also pretty sure that he didn’t know about Sasha, or else he would have come back years ago. Right? And now that she had seen him again, she was angry at him. Angry that he just left, without saying anything, and without leaving her a way to contact him. Scully always believed in fate. But she knew that Alex didn’t. Not like it mattered, anyway. He had just been a fling, during a weak and confusing moment in her life. But she hadn’t regretted it. Because Sasha ended up being the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Maybe it was better this way. It would surely not happen again, anyways. Alex would most likely go to greater lengths to ensure that. And a part of her felt sad about that. Why was this happening, now? After they had just got the X-Files back?

“Mommy?” Sasha’s little voice broke through Scully’s deep reverie, as the little girl peeked her head into the room.

“Yes, baby? Why aren’t you asleep? Come here.” Scully held out her arms, and Sasha climbed into bed with her.

“I heard something outside. I think it was the boogie man.” Sasha’s big eyes looked up at Scully.

Scully softly chuckled, and held Sasha close. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

“Uh-huh.” Sasha nodded.

“Alright. But just tonight. Okay?” Scully tucked Sasha in and laid back down next to her.

“Goodnight mommy.”

“Goodnight, baby.” Scully sighed and closed her eyes.

XXX

What was he doing? What the hell was he doing? Why was he here?

Alex paced the back yard in the dark. Why had Scully moved from her apartment, into a big house? That was weird. Alex made his way to the back door, and tripped over a little girl’s bike, tumbling to the ground.

“Shit!” He quickly got back on his feet and kicked at the bike.

Why the hell was there some kids bike in the back yard? Maybe Scully was sharing a house with someone?

Alex peeked into the window at the back door. Was this even the right house? His informant that he had hired claimed it was. But it just didn’t make any sense. Scully had once told him that she had no use for a big house with a big yard, yet, she now had one.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Alex whispered to himself, as he walked away from the house and paced some more.

This was insane. This wasn’t safe. Right? Sure, nothing bad had happened in five years, but that didn’t mean that it wouldn’t, if he got back into contact with Scully, right? And could he really put Scully through all of that, again? She was probably married now, or something. Alex really didn’t want to think about that, and had made sure his informant didn’t go into personal detail about anything else, except Scully’s whereabouts.

Alex walked back up to the back door and jiggled the doorknob. Of course, it was locked, and he inwardly kicked himself for even trying the doorknob. Why was he being so weird right now? Why had he come here? Alex had begun driving that morning, and ended up here, at Scully’s house. And now that he was here, he was beginning to realize that he was probably going insane. He couldn’t do this to Scully. Not again. Besides, it was the middle of the night.

_Stop being creepy, Alex._

As Alex walked around the house to leave, he caught sight of the bedroom window.

_Just keep walking, Alex._

Alex noticed that the curtains were slightly pulled back, and he could see through the slit. Scully was in her bed, and there was a little body next to her.

OKAY, now Alex was curious. So, Scully was married, with a kid? Where was the husband?

_Don’t do it, Alex. Just walk away. Leave it alone._

Alex sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to leave, but something was pulling him back. He had never felt such an overwhelming urge to do something so reckless, not like this. But he needed to know what Scully’s life was like now. He had already seen her once. And he wouldn’t be completely satisfied until he knew.

So, Alex picked the lock to the back door and slipped inside the house. Scully still had a lot of the same furniture, along with a few new additions. He made his way to the living room and his eyes instantly caught sight of the pictures on the walls. The moonlight was shining on one picture, and Alex walked up to it. It was a picture of Scully and the little girl. The girl looked to be about 2, maybe 3. She had Scully’s red hair and blue eyes, but there was also something familiar about the rest of her features. She definitely didn’t resemble Mulder. _Thank God._ But there was one picture with Mulder and the little girl.

Alex furrowed his brows and continued searching the pictures. There was another one at the far end that looked more recent. The little girl was sitting on Santa’s lap, and in that moment, it reminded him of his sister, Sasha. In fact, there was something about the little girl that resembled her.

Alex stood there for a moment, as he tried to piece everything together. The little girl looked to be about 4 years old, which meant that Scully got pregnant with her right about the time that…

_It couldn’t be. Shit. Fuck. Damn._

Alex sat down on the couch, and buried his face into his hands.

“Oh, Dana.”

XXX

**A/N: Feedback is always greatly appreciated! ;) The next chapter is slightly longer and picks up a bit, and I’m hoping that it will be added sooner than the last.**

 


	15. Decisions

**A/N: Soo sorry for the 13-day delay! Everyone was sick, and of course we had Thanksgiving plans, school, work, daughter, etc. I’m thankful for my readers! :)**

Scully awoke twenty minutes later to the feeling of someone watching her. But when she opened her eyes, the only other person in the room was Sasha’s little body next to her. Scully slowly sat up in her bed and blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Something felt…strange, as Scully quietly pulled herself out of the bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom. She didn’t know why she didn’t bring her gun with her, but began to regret it when she thought she heard something in the living room.

Sure enough, when Scully groggily peeked her head around the corner, Alex Krycek sat on her couch with his face in his hands. Why didn’t this surprise her right now? And why was she relieved to see him?

“Alex? What are you doing?” Scully softly asked.

It surprised Alex that Scully wasn’t even shocked to see him sitting on her living room couch in the middle of the night. Alex remained quiet for a long moment, before looking up at Scully’s silhouette in the moonlight. She was just as beautiful as ever, and it was slightly distracting him from answering her question.

“You---um---“Alex sucked in a sharp breath and slowly exhaled.

Scully nodded in silent understanding. She already knew exactly what Alex was trying to ask. But instead of just answering his silent question, she stepped a foot closer and crossed her arms.

“Is she---“Alex began to ask, but found it difficult to finish.

Scully’s stomach tightened, as she observed the pained expression on Alex’s face.

“Yes.” Scully breathed. She couldn’t lie to him. She didn’t want to.

Alex crinkled his forehead and looked away. “I---I’m sorry, Dana. I-I didn’t know.” Alex swallowed and hung his head, shaking it.

“It’s not your fault.” Scully sighed, sitting down next to Alex. “Alex…” Scully reached out her hand and lightly traced the side of his face with her fingertip. “Look at me.”

Alex slowly raised and turned his head, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Scully quickly dropped her hand, and cocked her head to the side, as she slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip, as Alex watched her.

“It’s okay. We— “Scully sighed again. “We have been doing just fine the past five years. It’s no one’s fault. It just…happened.” Scully shrugged and thinly smiled.

“I should have been there…to help you.” Alex frowned.

“Shhh…no…Alex…please…” Scully leaned in closer to get a better look at his face.

Alex hung his head again and leaned forward, clasping his hands together between his parted knees. “What’s her name?” He whispered.

Scully sharply inhaled and then exhaled. “Sasha.”

Alex closed his eyes for a moment, before turning to look at Scully again. “After---after my sister?” He swallowed. That damn lump in his throat was back, after all these years.

Scully squeezed her hands between her legs and nodded slowly. “Yes.”

_Dammit, Alex, keep it together._

“W-Why?” Alex choked on the word, as his chest tightened up.

Scully looked down for a moment and sighed. “Honestly…it just seemed fitting.”

Alex nodded and picked up a picture frame from the table by the couch. “She’s beautiful.” He smiled.

“Yes, she is.” Scully smiled back.

“She looks like you.” Alex added. And Sasha, but he didn’t add that.

Scully shrugged. “She looks like you too.”

Alex lightly snorted and shook his head.

“She does. Here, look…” Scully pointed to the picture. “She has your nose…and your mouth---“

“And your hair and eyes.” Alex cut in.

Scully lightly chuckled. “Yeah…”

“Dana---“Alex sighed and turned to face Scully completely. “I’m sorry.”

Scully quickly placed her hand on Alex’s arm and shook her head. “Please stop apologizing, Alex. Everything has been fine. We are OKAY.”

Alex nodded and put the picture frame back.

“Do you want to see her?” Scully found herself suddenly asking.

_What are you doing, Dana?_

Alex’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What?”

“She’s sleeping right now, but you can see her if you want.” Scully softly replied. She didn’t know why she was offering, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. Not that the three of them could ever be one big happy family, ever.

“That’s not a good idea.” Alex quickly replied, shaking his head. He suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“She’s a heavy sleeper. It’s up to you. I just thought you might want to see her up close in person.” Scully shyly replied.

Alex stood up and began pacing the moonlit living room. “I can’t. Dana, I can’t.” He sighed, clasping his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Scully chewed on her bottom lip and looked away. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, really.” Scully stood up and crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. “I understand. It’s probably not a good idea.”

Alex stood there for a long moment, staring at Scully, before speaking up again. “I should go. I---I’m sorry I broke in.” He said sheepishly.

Scully waved him off, but said nothing.

“I’m gonna go.” Alex’s sad eyes skimmed Scully’s face for another moment, before he headed for the door.

Scully anxiously shifted from side to side for a moment, before following Alex to the door.

Alex turned around and awkwardly extended his hand to Scully, clearing his throat. Scully eyed Alex like he had lobsters coming out of his ears, but shook his hand anyways.

“Uhh, goodnight.” Alex mumbled and opened the door.

Scully nodded, but avoided eye contact. She suddenly felt angry…and confused. Sure, Alex hadn’t meant for their little “encounter” to happen, but he did come to her house for a reason. And now he was bailing again. Yes, it could potentially be unsafe for Sasha, but something inside of Scully wanted to beg him to stay and at least have a cup of coffee or tea with her. But she knew he wouldn’t. Alex Krycek had always been stubborn, and always would be. And she wouldn’t have it any other way, surprisingly.

Alex walked out the door and forced himself to not look back at Scully, as she did the same thing, quickly closing the door.

That night, neither of them got any sleep.

XXX

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Two days passed, and Alex had kept his RV in the same spot, and didn’t bother leaving it for even a minute. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sasha, and Scully. As much as he wanted to flee again and pretend like none of it had ever happened, he couldn’t. HE HAD A DAUGHTER. This changed everything. And for some reason, he felt like they were both in more danger now that he had made contact with them, and worried that if he didn’t at least keep tabs on them from now on, that they wouldn’t be safe.

There was only one option for him. And Alex knew that it was probably only going to make it harder for him to stay away, but things had definitely changed since last week.

XXX

Scully hated feeling so empty, all because Alex Krycek had popped back into her life, twice. Damn him, for everything. Now he was gone again, and once again, she didn’t know where he was, or if he would ever resurface again. Knowing her recent luck, they would probably end up accidently bumping into each other again in the future.

Alex Krycek made it hard to move forward…especially now. And if he decided to come back, Scully was determined to keep him at a distance this time. She had done just fine raising Sasha by herself the past 4 years, and a two-month fling 5 years ago was not going to change that.

XXX

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Scully had just got back from dropping Sasha off at Margaret Scully’s house for the evening, so that she could have some time to herself. But now that she was home, alone, it was starting to feel like a bad idea. Now, Scully was left with her thoughts, and there were so many of them.

Scully took a sip of her wine and leaned back on her couch, before flipping to the next page of her book. 30 seconds passed, before Scully closed the book in frustration, and took another sip of her wine. This relaxing evening was quickly starting to become an exasperating one.

Scully jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door. There were only two people that would show up at this hour. So, Scully guessed that it was probably Mulder, and got up to answer it.

“Mul---Alex?” Scully furrowed her brows, as Alex pushed past her and began pacing the floor.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it.” Alex sighed in frustration and scrubbed the side of his face with his hand.

Scully eyed Alex in confusion, noticing that he hadn’t shaven in a few days.

“Wha— “Scully closed the door and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

“I shouldn’t have left like that. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was unfair to---“

“Alex, please, calm down.” Scully crossed her arms and eyed Alex with slight concern.

“I can’t stop thinking about her…and you. I---“Alex sighed and hung his head.

“Alex, listen to me— “Scully stepped closer and sighed. “It was probably best that you didn’t interfere. It’s…dangerous.” Scully pursed her lips.

“I know---I-I know.” Alex clenched his jaw and intensely eyed Scully.

“I don’t blame you for doing it.” Scully shook her head.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment, and then eyed Scully again. Scully swallowed and diverted her eyes to anywhere but the man standing in front of her. And next thing she knew, Alex was sprinting towards her, grabbing the back of her head, and kissing her zealously.

Several seconds passed, before Scully realized what was happening, and pushed at Alex’s chest.

“Alex. Alex---stop.” Scully mumbled, pushing harder, until Alex pulled back.

“God, Dana, I— “Alex clenched his jaw and looked away, mortified.

“It’s okay— “

“No. Stop saying it’s okay. It’s not okay.” Alex vigorously shook his head.

Scully looked down at her feet and nodded.

“I’m sorry I keep doing this. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“No, Alex. If I can’t keep saying ‘it’s okay’, you don’t get to keep saying ‘sorry’. “Scully scolded, crossly.

Alex only nodded.

Scully walked over to the door and opened it. “I think you should go.”

Alex nodded again and slowly walked to the door, before turning back one last time. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again when Scully shot him a dirty look. And he left, again. But this time, he wouldn’t be back.

Scully firmly closed the door and leaned up against it, sniffling. She had only asked Alex to leave, because she didn’t want him to see her cry. And because she didn’t want him to see that she still cared.

“Goddammit.” Scully whispered to herself, and closed her eyes.

XXX

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Scully had instantly regretted asking Alex to leave last night, and quickly began to panic. She couldn’t leave things like this, and she could only hope that he was still miraculously in town. Scully had decided to let Sasha stay all night and all day at her mom’s house, while she made a very important call about trying to figure out Alex’s whereabouts. She could only hope that he wasn’t hundreds of miles away by now.

Scully pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit number three on speed dial.

“Skinner.” Came a voice from the other end.

“Sir? It’s Scully. I need you to do me a big favor, and to keep it strictly confidential.” Scully anxiously replied.

Skinner sighed and cleared his throat. “Agent Scully, you haven’t asked me for any personal favors in 5 years. This doesn’t have anything to do with Alex Krycek, does it?”

Scully closed her eyes and licked her lips. “It does, sir.”

XXX

Alex hadn’t moved from the same spot all night. He still couldn’t leave. He just couldn’t do it. This was not good. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Alex Krycek was not a family man. Right? He was not still in love with Scully, right? He didn’t already love a little girl that he had never even met…right? He didn’t even know why he had kissed Scully. It just happened. Her lips were all pouty, and inviting…and…and…goddammit, this was not good.

Alex flung his arm over his face and groaned when he heard a knock at his RV door. So help him god, if that stupid ass salesman was trying to sell him insurance again, he was going to deck the guy.

Alex pulled himself out of the bed and padded through the cramped RV, towards the door. Alex sighed and flung the door open with force.

“I already told you tha---“Alex couldn’t even finish his sentence, as he looked down at Dana Scully standing in front of him with her hands tucked into her jean pockets. “Dana…wha---“Alex shook his head in disbelief, mouth agape.

“Alex.” Scully anxiously shifted from side to side, avoiding eye contact.

“How the hell did you find me?” Alex furrowed his brows and paranoidly looked around.

“Let’s just say it wasn’t easy.” Scully chewed on her bottom lip and forced herself to look up into Alex’s shocked gaze.

“You can’t be here. It’s dangerous.” Alex lightly scolded.

“I know.” Scully sighed.

Alex knew he couldn’t really blame Scully, since he had showed up to her place twice already, which was just as dangerous. Although, he had a lot more experience at sneaking into places unseen.

Alex grabbed Scully’s arm and pulled her into the RV, quickly closing the door. “Why are you here?” He got straight to the point.

“I---I couldn’t leave things the way I had last night.” Scully hung her head for a moment and twiddled her thumbs.

“You came here…just to tell me that?” Alex didn’t know why he was being an ass right now. But he just couldn’t help it. He wanted something that he could never have, and it just kept tantalizing him, making him realize over and over again just how pathetic his life had really turned out.

“Yes…no…I DON’T KNOW.” Scully sighed in frustration.

“Dana, it’s not safe here. You should go.” Alex firmly demanded. It was the only way he could keep Sasha and Scully safe. And it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Something in Scully suddenly snapped, as she stared at Alex in sheer outrage.

“So, let me get this straight…” Scully crossed her arms. “It’s only okay for YOU to show up at my house, TWICE?” Her breathing became erratic.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Alex clenched his jaw in frustration.

“You selfish bastard.” Scully furiously shook her head.

“Listen, I have more experience at slipping in and out of places without anyone ever knowing I had ever been there. I’m sorry that I’ve upset you, and it won’t happen ever again.” Alex spoke placidly.  

“You had no fucking right to do that to me! How dare you mess with my head like that, and just leave, twice, without even giving me a hint to your location!” Scully raised her voice, eyes blazing.

“Believe me, Scully, I hadn’t expected to ever see you again! Let alone find out I have a four-year-old daughter!” Alex raised his voice as well, as his nostrils flared.

“That’s so not fair.” Scully’s eyes teared up.

“No, it sure isn’t.” Alex calmly answered.

“Fuck you.” Scully stomped to the door and flung it open.

“Goodbye, Scully.” Alex barked.

“Goodbye, Krycek!” Scully growled, and slammed the door shut behind her.

It took a few minutes for Alex to calm down, as he tried to process what had just happened. And he was instantly regretting his harsh words towards Scully. It felt like they could never end things on good terms, let alone end things at all. He loved the fucking shit out of this woman, and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

A few more minutes later, Alex heard the door swing open and turned to see Scully standing in front of him again, face flushed, and eyes puffy.

“NO.” Scully calmly spoke.

“Excuse me?” Alex clenched his jaw in frustration.

Scully balled her fists at her sides, as tears streamed down her face.

“This isn’t over. It will never be fucking over. I won’t let you leave again. NO.” Scully spat.

“Dana…”

“NO!” Scully stepped into the RV and slammed the door shut. She then walked up to Alex and poked him in his chest. “I think it’s safe to say that we have both already treaded on dangerous territory, so what’s the point in stopping now? We’re already in danger. But Skinner has assured me that he can help.”

Alex sarcastically snorted, rolling his eyes. “That bald eagle?” Alex almost laughed at his own comment, but restrained himself.

“You can’t do this to me, Alex. Not again.”

Alex sighed. “Dana---“

“No, shut up!” Scully hissed, as Alex desperately fought back a smirk. “You are not the man I expected to ever have a child with. But I do. And we both have to deal with that. But what frustrates me even more, is the fact that after a two-month fling, and 5 whole years, I am still dreadfully in love with you.” Scully choked on her words.

Alex furrowed his brows, but said nothing. He wanted to touch her, so badly. But he held back…for another 30 seconds.

_Ahh, fuck it._

“And it’s all your fault, Ale— “Scully’s words were cut off, as Alex sprinted towards her and pushed her up against the door, kissing her just like the first time 5 years ago in his kitchen.

This time, Scully did not push Alex away, as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. The kiss quickly became deeper, as the sexual tension grew thicker. And soon enough, Alex was picking Scully up and throwing her onto the bed, as she clawed at his clothes. It didn’t take long for Alex to get Scully’s clothes off, along with his own, as he gnawed at her throat, while she panted breathlessly.

“Goddammit, Dana Kathrine Scully.” Alex hissed, as he planted little kisses all over Scully’s body from head to toe.

Scully cried out, as Alex’s mouth found that special spot between her legs, and she arched her back, running her fingers through her own hair.

“Oh my god.” Scully moaned, as Alex inserted one, and then two fingers as well.

But after a few more moments, Scully was pulling Alex’s head up and guiding him back up her body.

“Inside me…NOW.” Scully demanded.

Alex chuckled, as he swirled his tongue around a nipple, and positioned himself at her center.

“Wait…what about— “

“I’m not ovulating.” Scully read Alex’s mind, and Alex didn’t waste another second entering her in one harsh thrust.

Luckily, Scully was extremely lubricated, so the pain was more pleasurable than uncomfortable.

It didn’t take long for that intense familiar sensation to build, and next thing Scully knew, she was falling over the edge, over and over again…which had never happened before. She had always considered herself lucky to even have one orgasm in under 10 minutes. But this, this was intense, as the spasms just kept coming.

Alex looked down at Scully in amazement, as she convulsed and cried out, for what seemed like forever. And next thing he knew, he was having the most amazing mind altering experience of his life, as he spilled himself into her.

After a long moment of erratic breathing, Alex collapsed next to Scully, and pulled her into his arms.

“Dana…”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Scully smiled against Alex’s chest. “I know.”

After another moment, Scully sat up and eyed Alex with confusion. “Alex…”

“What?” Alex furrowed his brows.

“Your arm.” Scully ran her fingertips up and down the completely realistic and functional looking arm. Why hadn’t she noticed this before?

“Oh…yeah.” Alex shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Oh my god…it---it’s so…but, how?” Scully intensely observed Alex’s new arm.

“Let’s just say, the technology is extremely advanced back home. Pretty neat, huh?” Alex beamed.

Scully nodded. “Amazing.” Scully watched Alex move his fingers effortlessly.

“Yeah, I finally feel whole again.” Alex smiled. And they both knew that that statement had a double meaning.

Scully stared at the arm for another long moment, before shaking her head in amazement again.

Alex eyed Scully lovingly, and sighed. “What do we do now?”

Scully also sighed and pressed her forehead against Alex’s. “I don’t know.”

There was just no way in hell that this decision was going to not have consequences.

“Can Skinner really help?” Alex softly asked.

Scully closed her eyes and shrugged. “I sure hope so.”

Alex pulled back to look Scully in the eyes. “I want to see her.”

Scully smiled again. “Okay.”

XXX

**A/N: I hope this chapter made up for everything! I apologize for the big gaps between chapters. But there is going to be some more Sasha, and a little Mulder in the next chapter. ;)**


	16. The Meeting

**A/N: Sorry that it’s been almost a month! But I unexpectedly had to do Jury Duty for a whole week! And I graduate with my Bachelor’s Degree in one week! Plus, the holidays…therefore, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to update regularly like I could two months ago. Although, continuous feedback on new chapters does give me the motivation to try extra hard to get each new chapter done quicker. Feedback from my readers is like a paycheck to me, and makes us writers feel important. ;)**

**_Previously…_ **

_Alex eyed Scully lovingly, and sighed. “What do we do now?”_

_Scully also sighed and pressed her forehead against Alex’s. “I don’t know.”_

_There was just no way in hell that this decision was going to not have consequences._

_“Can Skinner really help?” Alex softly asked._

_Scully closed her eyes and shrugged. “I sure hope so.”_

_Alex pulled back to look Scully in the eyes. “I want to see her.”_

_Scully smiled again. “Okay.”_

XXX

Alex didn’t think he had ever been this fricking nervous in his whole entire life, even counting the time he lost his arm. This was ridiculous. She was just a child. But she was HIS child. She was half of him. He helped create another human being. And now he was going to meet her, and potentially make everyone’s life even more complicated.  

_Fuck._

“Alex?” Scully’s voice pulled Alex out of his deep reverie. “Are you okay?” Scully gently grabbed ahold of Alex’s hand, as they both entered the house.

Alex swallowed and nodded. “Uhh…yeah…I think so.” He anxiously walked over to the couch and quickly sat down, and then immediately stood back up, sighing.

Scully chewed on her bottom lip, desperately trying to hold in the giggle that was threatening to escape. She felt bad for inwardly laughing at Alex’s nervousness, but she had just never seen him this vulnerable before…not even with her. This was a new Alex she was witnessing. This was how she had always imagined that he had been as a child, after he became an orphan, and before he lost his innocence.

“Babe, you can relax. She’s still with her grandma for another half hour.” Scully crossed her arms and smirked.

Alex relaxed a bit and raised his brows. “Babe?” He flashed Scully a toothy grin.

Scully hung her head for a moment and chuckled. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” She shook her head and blushed.

Alex took two long strides towards Scully and wrapped his fingers around her waist, pulling her to him. “No, I like it.” He buried his face into her hair and softly grunted.

Scully took a fistful of Alex’s shirt in her hands and pulled him even closer to her, as she tilted her head, exposing her neck to his warm wet lips. Alex chuckled, as he placed soft little kisses up Scully’s throat, along her jawline, and back down towards her cleavage. Scully softly moaned when Alex’s tongue ran along her flushed skin, and she wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, pulling his head further down her now magically halfway unbuttoned shirt.

“Alright, I get the hint.” Alex chuckled, as he ran his open mouth lightly along Scully’s bare stomach.

Scully shivered and closed her eyes, as Alex firmly pressed his lips against one of her faded stretchmarks on her lower stomach. Alex pulled back and lightly traced his finger up and down the white line, as Scully’s body stiffened.

“It’s hideous, I know.” Scully mumbled self-consciously.

Alex firmly shook his head and smiled. “No, it’s beautiful. They all are. You carried a human being inside you. You are a warrior, and those are your battle scars.” Alex stood back up and cupped Scully’s face in his hands. “And you shouldn’t have done it all alone.”

Scully slowly blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Well, you’re here now. That’s all that matters.” She softly replied.

Alex’s face suddenly grew serious, as he lowered his hands to his sides. “Dana, what if she doesn’t like me?”

Scully softly snorted and shook her head. “That’s impossible. She loves everyone.” She smiled.

Alex forced a thin smile and sighed. “But I’m not a very likeable person. I’ve done things---“

“Alex…shhh…no…” Scully tugged at Alex’s shirt and pulled him to her again. “You have changed. And I see it.” She whispered lovingly.

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat and avoided eye contact. “Dana…the past 5 years---I had to do some things---to survive…” He shook his head.

“Shhh, I know…I know.” Scully softly cooed, as she lifted Alex’s good hand and kissed his palm.

“People don’t see what you see in me, Dana.” Alex softly replied, clenching his jaw.

“But Sasha will. I promise.” Scully sweetly smiled up at Alex.

Just then, footsteps could be heard up the walkway, and Alex quickly helped Scully button up her shirt.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” Alex hissed, pacing the room.

“Alex, calm down. It’s okay.” Scully grabbed onto Alex’s wrist and firmly stopped his pacing. “Wait here.” She intensely eyed Alex, and he nodded.

Scully padded towards the door and opened it before her mother could even knock. Maggie held little Sasha in her arms, who was sound asleep.

“Hey mom, how long has she been sleeping?” Scully whispered, as Maggie quietly walked past her into the house.

“Uhh, she fell asleep in the car about ten minutes ago. We had a very eventful morning— “Maggie paused and eyed Alex, whom was anxiously sitting on the couch. “Oh…I didn’t know you were having company today, or I would have offered to keep Sasha until the evening.” Maggie smirked, setting Sasha’s sleeping body down on the end of the couch, as Alex scooted as far away as possible with a constipated look on his face.

“No, it’s okay mom.” Scully quickly closed the door and shot Alex an apologetic look. Poor Alex looked like he was either going to vomit or pass out, and Scully felt slightly ashamed for finding it a little humorous.

Maggie warmly smiled at Alex and extended her hand. “Hello, I’m Maggie Scully.”

Alex awkwardly shook Maggie’s hand with his bionic arm, which she didn’t even seem to notice. He didn’t know if he should make up a name, or give Maggie his real one. Thankfully, Scully chimed in and only gave his first name.

“Uhh, mom, this is Alex. He’s a---he’s an old coworker.” Scully pursed her lips and shot Alex another apologetic look. Alex only nodded.

“Nice to meet you…ma’am.” Alex finally spoke up, as Sasha unconsciously stretched out her legs and kicked him in his leg. But Alex kept his eyes on Maggie and Scully.

“Nice to meet you Alex.” Maggie smiled again and then turned to Scully. “Uh, Dana dear, may I have a glass of water before I go? My throat is a little scratchy today.”

Scully nodded. “Of course. I’ll be right back.” Scully looked at Maggie and then Alex. Alex’s eyes widened, as the realization set in that he would be left alone in the living room with Scully’s mother.

Luckily, Maggie noticed and followed Scully into the kitchen. Scully got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it up with water. Maggie smirked as Scully handed her the glass of water, and Scully already knew what her mother was thinking.

“Mom— “

“He’s very cute.” Maggie grinned, taking a sip of the water.

Scully’s face immediately turned bright red, as she looked away. “Mom…” She shook her head. “It’s not like that.” She didn’t know why she lied, but she knew that her mother knew better.

“Is it not?” Maggie took another sip from the glass and smiled again.

Scully remained silent and sighed, tucking her hands into her jeans pockets.

“I saw the way that he looked at you, and the way you looked at him.” Maggie softly spoke, setting the glass down onto the counter. “It’s definitely not how you and Mulder look at each other.” Maggie shook her head and intensely observed Scully for a long moment.

“Mom…” That’s all Scully could keep saying. And if she said anything else, she knew it would be something along the lines of “he used to be a contract killer”, “he’s Sasha’s father”, or “he was my kidnapper five years ago”. And she knew that the last one definitely would not go well with Maggie Scully.

But somehow, Maggie had already figured it all out, and Scully hated AND loved that her mother was so intuitive and wise.

“They look a lot alike.” Maggie simply said.

Scully’s eyes widened, as her mouth dropped open. “E-Excuse me?” Scully stuttered, caught off guard.

Maggie leaned in. “He’s the one, isn’t he?” She whispered.

_Dammit._

Scully only hung her head and sighed. But Maggie tucked her finger underneath Scully’s chin and raised her head back up.

“Be careful, honey.” Maggie gently warned.

“W-What do you mean?” Scully played ignorant, hoping that Maggie would not pry much further…but she did.

“Dana Katherine, I am your mother. I figured everything else out 3 years ago. If Mulder isn’t the father, then only one other person could be, which fits up perfectly with the timeframe of your disappearance. Now, I don’t really need to know all of the details, or even what he does or did for a living, but I can only hope that you know what you’re doing.” Maggie pursed her lips, and Scully instantly knew that that was whom she got her “serious” look from.

“Mom— “Scully’s eyes began to water, as she shook her head in shame. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” Her bottom lip trembled.

“Oh honey, come here.” Maggie pulled Scully into a tight embrace and gently rocked her back and forth for a moment. “What does your heart tell you?” She pulled back and cupped Scully’s hands in hers.

Scully sighed and sniffled. “My heart and my mind keep telling me two different things. At least, they were. But now, they are both pretty much saying the same thing…I think?” Scully furrowed her brows in frustration.

“Then you have already made your decision.” Maggie simply replied, and Scully couldn’t tell if her mother was upset, content, or simply just as confused as she was.

Scully sighed again and wiped at her moist eyes, but said nothing.

Maggie warmly smiled and pulled back. “I should go. I have laundry to fold at home.”

Scully nodded and followed Maggie back into the living room and to the door.

“It was nice to meet you!” Maggie loudly whispered towards Alex’s direction, as she headed for the door.

Alex anxiously shifted his weight and nodded, clearing his throat.

Maggie turned around and gave Scully one last embrace, before leaving the house. Scully slowly closed the door and turned back around, and Alex instantly knew she had been crying.

“Dana? What’s wrong?” Alex stood up and walked over to Scully, lightly rubbing the sides of her arms.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine…I promise.” Scully thinly smiled.

Alex eyed Scully for a moment, and then nodded. “Okay.”

“I should wake Sasha up now, or she won’t sleep well tonight.” Scully slowly began to walk over towards the couch, but Alex grabbed her arm.

“Can’t we let her sleep…just a little bit longer? I mean, she looks really tired.” Alex anxiously shifted from side to side and ran a hand through his hair.

Scully raised a brow and lightly chuckled. “Alex…she won’t bite.”

Alex knew he was being ridiculous right now, and he couldn’t quite figure out why such a small human being was terrifying him so much. He was most definitely not used to this feeling. Alex Krycek feared nothing. Well, almost nothing.

“I know. I—I know that.” Alex hung his head and sighed.

“We can let her sleep a little bit longer.” Scully smirked at Alex.

Alex sighed in relief and nodded. Scully was definitely amused by this new side of Alex Krycek. He was so vulnerable and helpless. And as much as she wanted him to not be so nervous, she was kind of glad that he was. That showed her that he would be gentle and caring with Sasha, and that he would do anything to protect them both, at all costs.

“Listen, I need to go to the restroom really quick. I’ll be right back.” Scully said, giggling, as Alex’s eyes widened again.

“What if she wakes up when you’re gone?” Alex’s voice slightly squeaked.

“She won’t. But if she does, I’ll be right back. I promise. And if I don’t, you better come check on me, just to make sure I didn’t fall in.” Scully teased, but instantly sobered when she discovered that Alex was not finding any humor in any of it. “Alex, relax. I’ll be right back.” Scully smirked again and quickly left the room.

Alex swallowed and paced the room again. This was ridiculous. It was just a child. A little girl. She probably didn’t say much at 4, right? Or were kids already talking at 4? He just didn’t fucking know, because he had never had a kid before! The only kid he had ever been around was Sasha, and that was a long time ago. Dammit.

Time seemed to go on forever, as Alex kept glancing at the clock on the wall. A part of him just wanted to bolt right now. Just leave, and tell Scully he’ll come back later after he had a few drinks in him. Yeah, maybe he should do that. Maybe he just needed a little more time. But then Scully would be really pissed at him, and that was the last thing he needed right now. He already had enough to worry about.

Just as Alex was trying to make up his mind on what to do, he felt a tug at his pants and jumped a little.

“Fuck!” Alex hissed, looking down at the little girl staring up at him. That was probably not a word he should have said, but goddammit, the kid was as stealthy as a spy. And oddly enough, that made him proud. Sneaky little squirt.

“You’re not Mulder.” Sasha sleepily replied, rubbing her eyes.

Alex inwardly rolled his eyes. Of frickin course he wasn’t Mulder, thank god. “No, I’m not.” He replied.

“I have to go potty.” Sasha grabbed a hold of Alex’s hand, which caught him off guard. She was definitely NOT a shy kid. Didn’t Scully ever teach her to not talk to strangers?

“Uhh, your mommy will be right back.” Alex anxiously looked at the clock again.

“I don’t think I can hold it.” Sasha squirmed, tugging on Alex’s hand.

“Uhh, okay…well, your mommy is in the bathroom right now.” Alex sighed and looked down at the little girl. Goddammit, she looked so much like his sister, and Scully…and even a little like him. And a sudden tingly warmth spread throughout his body. Something he had never felt before.

“We have two bathrooms. The other one is upstairs.” Sasha stated, tugging on Alex’s hand again.

Alex only blinked, obviously not understanding what Sasha was implying.

“Can you take me to the potty?” Sasha softly asked, jumping up and down now.

“Uhhhh…” Alex cleared his throat and looked around the room again. _Goddammit Dana, where the hell are you?_ “You can’t do it yourself?” Alex clenched his jaw.

Sasha shook her head. “Mommy says I need a grownup to go with me at all times. Cause---cause I putted too much toilet paper in the toilet a few times.” Sasha looked away, and Alex knew that it had been more than just a few times.

Alex couldn’t help but snort at that. “Oh…well, can’t you wait for your mommy? She will be right back. Any minute now.” Alex anxiously shifted his weight. “Any minute.” He whispered.

_“I’ll be right back” my ass. Women._

Sasha vigorously shook her head. “Nooo. I gotta gooo.” She whined.

Alex grunted and sighed. “Okay. Uhh…okay.” Alex ran a hand through his hair, as Sasha guided him to the other bathroom. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

“Okay, let’s go.” Sasha began to tug on Alex’s hand again, as they reached the bathroom. Where the hell was Scully?

“Do I have to come in with you?” Alex nervously asked.

Sasha nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“I’ll tell you what— “Alex quickly pulled off a few squares of toilet paper and handed them to Sasha. “I’ll wait outside, and you use this when you’re done. And just come out when you’re finished. Alright?” That seemed reasonable, right?”

Sasha pondered it for a moment and nodded. “Okay. Stay right here.” She quickly dashed into the bathroom and Alex shut the door, leaning up against it.

Thirty seconds later, Alex heard the toilet flush and Sasha’s little voice calling for him.

“Mister!”

Alex cleared his throat and slowly opened the door. “Yes?”

“I need help washing my hands.” Sasha innocently blinked at Alex, and he could have sworn that he felt his heart twitch in his chest. Or maybe that was just indigestion?

Alex quickly located the foot stool and pushed it up against the sink. But when Sasha stepped up on it, he realized that she was still a little too short to reach the sink completely. So, with one hand he gently raised her up by her waist, and turned the sink on with his other hand. Just then, he heard Scully’s voice calling up to him.

“Alex?” Scully appeared in the doorway and instantly smiled. “There you guys are. I came out, and no one was in the living room.” Scully’s stomach did a little flip-flop at the sight of Alex helping Sasha wash her hands at the bathroom sink.

“Yeah, you took forever.” Alex shot Scully a look, and turned off the sink, setting Sasha back down on the stool. He then handed her a towel to dry her hands.

“Yeah, she does that.” Sasha stated, causing Scully and Alex to both chuckle. “I had to go potty, mommy.”

“I see that. Well, thank you for helping her, Alex.” Scully shot Alex another apologetic look, but she was surprised to see him smiling back at her.

“It’s okay, we handled it just fine.” Alex gently ruffled Sasha’s hair. This was definitely not as bad as he thought it would be. Scully was right, Sasha liked everyone.

“He’s not Mulder, mommy.” Sasha simply stated.

Scully chuckled again and crossed her arms. “No baby, he definitely isn’t.” She smiled at Alex.

“No, definitely not.” Alex rolled his eyes and followed Sasha and Scully out of the bathroom.

“Well, who are you then?” Sasha asked, as they both walked down the stairs and back into the living room.

Scully and Alex both nervously glanced at each other. What the hell were they supposed to say to that? Was it too soon to tell her? And in that moment, they both silently agreed to wait a little bit longer.

“Uh, Alex is an old coworker friend of mommy and Mulder’s, baby.” Scully eventually answered.

Sasha thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. She seemed satisfied with that answer for now.

“Hey, Alex? Wanna see my room?” Sasha excitedly jumped up and down and grabbed Alex’s hand again.

Alex eyed Scully whom nodded reassuringly and then eyed Sasha. “Uhh, sure. Lead the way.”

Scully lightly chuckled, as she watched Sasha drag Alex towards her bedroom. She had half expected Alex to shoot her a worried look, but he only grinned at her, before he and Sasha both disappeared around the corner.

Scully’s cellphone suddenly rang in the living room, so she quickly trotted over to the couch to answer it. Alex would be fine for a few minutes.

“Scully.”

“Hey Scully, it’s me.” Mulder cheerfully answered on the other end.

“Oh, hey Mulder. What’s up?”

“Am I interrupting you with something? You seem a little distracted.” Mulder replied.

Scully tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head, as if Mulder could see it through the phone. “Uhh, no. Of course not.”

“Okay. Tell Sasha I’ll be ready at 5:30.”

“What?” Scully furrowed her brows.

“I’m taking her to the movies this evening, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry Mulder, it completely slipped my mind.” Scully distractedly replied, as she heard Alex and Sasha’s voices getting closer. But before she could shush them, Sasha’s loud little voice entered the living room.

“Mommy! Alex wants to see my new bike! Can I show him? Please?!”

Scully winced, hoping that Mulder hadn’t heard that, and nodded at Sasha.

“Uh, Scully? Do you have company over right now? Do I need to let you go?” Mulder softly asked.

Scully put her finger over her mouth to shush Sasha, as Alex slowly trotted into the living room as well.

“Mommy! Can Alex stay for dinner?!” Sasha excitedly asked, obviously ignoring her mother.

“Alex? Alex who?” Mulder’s tone instantly went from curious to worried.

“Uhh— “Scully began, but she couldn’t think straight, with Sasha and Mulder both asking questions at the same time. Dammit.

“Scully, Alex who?” Mulder’s voice deepened.

“Goddammit.” Scully whispered under her breath, closing her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Happy New Year! This is the last chapter of 2016! Well, most of it was. I will try to get the next chapter in within this next week…but I can’t make any promises! Feedback is always greatly appreciated! ;)xoxo**

**P.S. How do you think Mulder is going to react? Share your thoughts! :D**

 

 

 

 

 


	17. The Talk

**A/N: 10 days is better than a month, right? ;) P.S. I now have my Bachelor’s Degree! :D**

**_CONTINUED…_ **

“Scully, Alex who?” Mulder’s voice deepened.

“Goddammit.” Scully whispered under her breath, closing her eyes.

“Mommy!” Sasha’s loud little voice squealed in the background, as Alex gently tried to shush her.

“Scully, what’s going on?” Mulder carefully asked, already knowing the answer.

“Mulder---I---“Scully stammered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Scully, answer yes or no if Alex Krycek is in your house.” Mulder demanded.

Scully sighed heavily. “Yes.”

“Answer yes or no if you are in danger.” Mulder’s tone deepened, as he clenched his jaw.

Scully sighed again and looked over at Alex, who was furrowing his eyebrows and mouthing “What?” to her. Scully shrugged and mouthed “Mulder” at Alex.

“No.” Scully softly replied.

There was a long moment of tense silence, followed by the sound of Mulder pacing in his living room.

“What the fuck is he doing there, Scully? I thought all of that was over long ago.” Mulder firmly asked, trying to control his temper.

“It’s a long story.” Scully swallowed and looked over at Alex again, whom was trying to usher a still squealing Sasha out of the living room.

“I have time.” Mulder barked.  

“Mulder.” Scully sat down on the couch and placed her hand over her face. “It’s complicated.”

“Is he with Sasha right now?” Mulder answered calmly, closing his eyes.

“Yes.” Scully replied, clearing her throat.

Scully could hear Mulder’s hand slamming down on a table, before he spoke again.

“Goddammit Scully! How could you be so irresponsible? Do you know how dangerous that is?!” He growled.

“I know that, I do. But Skinner says he can help---“

“But you’re still taking a big risk! Why is he there? Why did he all of a sudden come back, Scully?” Mulder’s voice evened out towards the end of his question.

“He didn’t.” Scully sighed again.

“What do you mean he didn’t?” Mulder paused for a moment, then continued when Scully did not answer back right away. “Did you search for him, Scully?” Mulder’s voice got louder again.

“No, of course not. I ran---into---him.” Scully’s voice trailed off.

“What? How? When? W-where?” Mulder was now exasperated.

“About two weeks ago…during our last mission…in that warehouse.” Scully softly replied.

“I-I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me, Scully? What was he doing there?” Mulder’s voice evened out again.

“I was planning to tell you, Mulder…eventually. He-he was sent to drop off the very DAT tape that we were sent to retrieve. He didn’t know that we would be thousands of miles away from home in that very abandoned warehouse, at the same exact moment.” Scully calmly explained.

“I find that very hard to believe that he didn’t plan it, Scully. And now he’s all of a sudden working for the good guys?”

“He doesn’t work for anyone, Mulder. He’s been working alone for the past 5 years. And he seemed just as shocked to see me. I don’t think he ever planned to see me ever again. It just happened.”

“Scully, things like that don’t just happen. It could have been set up by that black lung bastard for all we know. But what I don’t understand is why Krycek is at your house right now. I would have expected you to be more discrete than that, Scully.” Mulder scolded.

“I know, Mulder, I know. He wouldn’t let me contact him for a whole week, and then he came to see me when he found out about Sasha. Then I made him leave, and then I went looking for him, because I needed some answers. I don’t expect you to understand…but I had to. Things like that happen for a reason. So, Skinner helped me find him, and assured me that he could help. Alex didn’t even know about Sasha, Mulder. And I couldn’t just ask him to leave again, after he’d already seen her.” Scully babbled nervously.

“Well, I’m coming over now.” Mulder firmly stated, opening and closing his apartment door.

Scully squeezed her eyes shut. “No…Mulder---“  

“I’ll be there soon.” Mulder said, before hanging up the phone abruptly.

Scully leaned forward and placed her face in her hands. “Dammit!”

XXX

Alex tried hard to not listen in on Scully’s phone conversation with Mulder, as he watched Sasha pick up each toy and proudly show it off to him. He could only hope that Mulder was unaware of the recently transpiring events, but a part of him had a feeling that he had just found out because of Sasha.

Alex nodded and smiled, as Sasha picked up her favorite stuffed animal owl, and placed it into his hands.

“This is Hoot.” Sasha proudly exclaimed. “He’s my most favoritest animal, because he stays up all night to protect me while I sleep. Mommy says he keeps the monsters away.”  

Alex softly chuckled, as he inspected the pink owl. He had never thought it possible that he could help create such a beautiful child. Sasha was already tugging at his heart strings, and it was reminding him of his sister, which just made the feeling in his chest even more overwhelming than before. Alex Krycek had hated most kids his whole life, besides his younger sister, whom would be almost 31 now. But now, he felt this sudden overwhelming urge to make sure Sasha was safe and happy, at all times. That was his new mission, and he knew that his life was about to change forever. In one hour, Alex had somehow managed to warm up to the little girl sitting beside him, and he didn’t think he could ever leave her. Sure, he was extremely inexperienced, and still completely terrified with how to act around a 4-year-old, but he had to keep reminding himself that it had only been an hour. He would get the hang of it, right? It wasn’t like the little girl was a newborn baby anymore. How hard could it possibly be to watch over a 4-year-old? She was potty trained, and talking very well for a 4-year-old. Easy peezy, right?

Before Alex could even figure out how wrong he was, he heard Scully shout “Dammit!” in the living room, and quickly got to his feet, handing the stuffed owl back to Sasha.

“Hey, how about you draw me a picture on your little white board over there, and I will come in and look at it in a minute, alright?” Alex suggested.

Sasha looked over at the white dry erase board that she got for her birthday, and then back at Alex, pondering it for a moment.

“Alright. But you will come back, Alex?” Sasha blinked up at Alex with her big blue eyes.

“Yes. I promise.” Alex warmly smiled and quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

“Dana? What’s wrong?” Alex found Scully on the couch with the phone on the floor, and her face in her hands.

“Mulder’s coming over.” She muttered in frustration.

“What? N-now?” Alex began to panic a little.

Scully sighed and nodded, looking up at Alex with tired eyes.

Alex scrubbed his jaw with a hand. “Then, I should go.”

Scully made eye contact and shook her head. “Please, don’t.” She said, quietly.

“Dana— “

“Just hear me out, Alex. I---I think that he just needs to talk with you, and to observe how you are now. I think he just needs to see it all for himself. Then maybe…just maybe he’ll understand.” Scully chewed on her bottom lip.

“You know damn well how that’s going to turn out…how it always turns out…with Mulder’s fist in my face.” Alex grumbled.

Scully stood up and took a step towards Alex. “Please, stay. We’ll work it out.”

Alex only shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Alex, I saw how you were with Sasha upstairs. You were great with her. You---”

“Because she’s my daughter, Dana.” Alex interrupted, clenching his jaw.

Scully took Alex’s hand and pulled him closer to her. “Yes, she is. Which is why I want you to stay. STAY.” Scully calmly pleaded.

Alex intensely eyed Scully for a long moment, and then nodded. “Okay.” He sighed. “Okay.”

Scully sighed in relief. “Go back to Sasha, until he comes.” She gently insisted. “Let me talk to him first, okay?”

Alex grumbled something under his breath like a little boy would after his mother asked him to clean up his toys, and walked out of the living room. Scully smiled, as she watched him walk away. She knew he was most likely throwing a fit deep down inside, but he was being good for her. And that was a big step for him. He had come a long way from 5 years ago. And she was confident that Mulder would see that, and eventually understand.

XXX

It did not take Mulder long to get to Scully’s house, and when he did, he couldn’t get out of his car fast enough. It seemed like only a few seconds went by from the time he stepped out of his car and knocked on Scully’s door. He almost opened the door himself, when Scully decided to take her dear sweet time opening and letting him in.

“Is he here still?” Mulder looked around the living room.

“He’s with Sasha, in her room.” Scully cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

“I want to talk to him.” Mulder firmly demanded, heading towards the hallway. But Scully quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Mulder, please, wait a second.”

“What, Scully? Please don’t make excuses for him. Don’t do this, not again.” Mulder clenched his jaw, as his nostrils flared.

“I’m not making excuses for him. Please, just calm down.”

“I am calm!” He snapped, instantly regretting it. “I’m calm.” He quietly repeated.

“He’s not the enemy, Mulder. Not anymore.” Scully sighed and shook her head. “I don’t think he ever really was.”

Mulder shook his head in furious disbelief. “No, Scully. He IS the enemy. If anything, he’s bringing the enemy right to your doorstep, right to Sasha. Is that what you want?”

Scully’s eyes filled with tears, as she shook her head. “I need you to understand— “

“I do understand. I went through this with Diana. I understand.” Mulder eyed Scully with slight sympathy.

“But Diana never changed. That’s the difference.” Scully tried to gently remind him.

“And what makes you think he has?” Mulder hissed, pointing towards the hallway.

“I just know. I can see it…I can feel it.” Scully’s voice trailed off, as her lip began to quiver.

“Scully, I let this all go 5 years ago. But I can’t do that this time. Things are different now, and the situation has changed. You have a daughter to protect. And I can’t allow this.” Mulder shook his head.

“She’s not yours to protect!” Scully suddenly snapped.

Mulder’s eyes widened, and then he hung his head. “You’re right…she’s not. But Sasha needed a fath—--a male figure in her life. And I was only trying to make her life and your life…easier.”

“I know, Mulder, I know. And you will always be her godfather, and my partner, and most importantly, my best friend. And now, she just has one more person that wants to love and protect her. Is that so bad?” Scully cocked her head to the side.

“Is what you’ve had the past five years not enough? This could potentially confuse Sasha even more. I just want you and Sasha to be safe, and happy.” Mulder swallowed.

“I am. Everything is complete now. And Sasha is not going to love you any less, just because her father came back.”

“I hate that you call him that.” Mulder shook his head in repugnance. “He doesn’t even know her.” He looked away.

“But he wants to, Mulder. He’s trying to.” Scully quietly replied.

“You’re making a mistake, Scully.” Mulder placed his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one side.

Scully eyed Mulder and shrugged, lightly chuckling. “Maybe so. Maybe not. But that’s my choice, for my life, and as Sasha’s mother.” Scully gently replied.

Mulder was quiet for a long moment, staring off into the distance. Scully gave him a moment to let things sink in, before slowly making her way out of the living room, but Mulder heavily sighed and grabbed her by the arm.

“I’m going to go get Alex, so you can talk with him.” Scully explained.

Mulder grunted in frustration. “Wait. Let me just---let me---“Mulder pulled Scully to him in one swift motion, sloppily pressing his lips to hers.

Scully instantly stiffened and pushed Mulder away in shock and confusion.

“Mulder, what are you doing?” She gasped.

Mulder instantly let go and backed away in regret. “I’m sorry, Scully, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did---I’m sorry.” He grumbled, closing his hands into fists at his sides.

“I— “Scully shook her head and blinked a few times. “I’m sorry if you thought---“

“NO. No, no, no, Scully. You didn’t. I shouldn’t---“Mulder paced the living room, running his hands through his hair. “I don’t know why the hell I just did that. I just thought---I thought that maybe it would help.” He grimaced.

“Help?” Scully furrowed her brows.

Mulder heavily sighed. “I thought that maybe I could fill that void, and that there might just magically be some hidden spark…and that Sasha’s life would be complete…if, you know…” Mulder stammered.

“Mulder…I just told you that---“

“I know, I know. I meant that---that if ‘he’ were to leave again, that you would still have your happy little family with---I’m sorry, Scully.” Mulder shook his head before hanging it.

Scully opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking. “Mulder, I---we---you don’t love me.”

Mulder raised his head and thought about it for a long moment. “I could.”

“But, do you? I mean, can you honestly stand there and tell me that you feel any sort of romantic spark worth trialing?” Scully gently asked.

Mulder thought about it for another long moment and sighed. “I guess I just thought that---that we could make it work, since the past five years have been---but you’re right Scully…I know we don’t love each other like that. We’ve tried that already. So, I don’t know what I was even thinking. I wasn’t thinking.” Mulder shook his head, lightly chuckling.

Scully began to chuckle as well, until both of their chuckles turned into laughter. After a long bout of laughing, they both hugged each other and sighed.

“At least we now know for sure.” Mulder chuckled again.

“Yeah.” Scully nodded and chuckled also. “I’ll um, I’ll go get Alex.

“Alright, partner.” Mulder warmly smiled, watching Scully walk out of the room.

Mulder had to admit that yes, at first, he did sort of have a crush on Scully when they first met. Who hadn’t? But they both quickly figured out exactly what they were supposed to be in each other’s lives, and that crush turned into a pure, friendly respect for one another. Mulder did love Scully, but he wasn’t in love with her. He always knew that. And as much as he wished he could be, it just wasn’t that kind of connection. But that was okay, because they would always have something even better. A friendship and partnership that would never sour, even if love did. And that was enough. For Mulder. For Scully. And for Sasha.

Mulder could only hope that Scully would not get as badly burned as he had with Diana. Diana Fowley was the sole reason he had remained single all these years. Why he could not allow himself to step away from the porn, occasional one night stands, and his work obsession. But maybe one day he would. Just maybe there WAS someone else out there for him. And maybe that time was closer than he thought. But for now, he would try to get along with Krycek. For Scully’s sake, and for Sasha’s sake. He could only hope that Scully was right, and that Skinner could somehow make it all better.

XXX

The moment Alex heard Mulder enter the house, he knew something was going to happen. He just didn’t expect more silence over shouting, from Mulder’s end. After a few minutes or so, he was half-tempted to go into the living room, and make sure they were both alive, but then he heard Scully raise her voice, and Mulder raise his voice, and he knew that it was best to just give them both time to work out whatever they were arguing about. Which was most likely about him, no doubt.

Alex turned to little Sasha, who was proudly showing him her picture that she attempted to draw on her whiteboard, just like he had asked. He was taken aback by how good the picture was for a 4-year-old, and by what Sasha had drawn.

Alex swallowed that damn lump in his throat, that was just persistent to keep showing up lately, and eyed the stick figures. Sasha had drawn a stick figure person of Scully, Grandma Maggie, Hoot, Mulder, and himself. And she made it known, by pointing and clearly explaining which one was him. And goddammit, that lump in his throat would not freaking go away. It was just really unlike Alex Krycek to get emotional like this.

“Do you like it, Alex?” Sasha excitedly asked.

Alex blinked away the moisture that was forming in the corners of his eyes and nodded, smiling.

“I love it, Sasha.” He hoarsely answered. _And I love you._ Moya doch'. _My daughter._

Sasha got quiet for a long moment, eyeing the picture, and then Alex several times.

“Alex?”

“Yes?” Alex replied, lifting a strand of Sasha’s hair out of her face.

“Are you mommies friend?”

Alex lightly chuckled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you love each other?” Sasha innocently asked. Not that she even fully understood exactly what she was asking, but she understood enough.

That question was a little tough to answer, but after a long moment of silence, Alex answered.

“Yes.” He answered honestly. What else was he supposed to say?Sasha was quiet for another long moment, before speaking up again.

“Are you my daddy, or is Mulder my daddy?” Sasha asked, patiently waiting for another answer.

Now THAT question completely took the breath right out of Alex’s lungs, as he rubbed the side of his face and opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out.

“Well----uhh---“Alex grumbled and heavily sighed.

Alex sighed in relief when Sasha seemed to forget about her question a moment later, as she skipped across her room to show him another toy.

After another moment, Alex realized that it had gotten a little too quiet in the living room, and started to worry a bit again.

“Sasha, honey, I’m going to go check on your mommy real quick. I will be right back, okay?”

“Promise?” Sasha twirled around, throwing her stuffed owl up in the air.

“Promise.” Alex smiled and quickly left the room.

The moment he had walked towards the living room, he knew something was happening. And sure enough, he was right. Mulder was bent over Scully with an arm around her, his lips pressed to hers, and her hands on his chest. And Alex did not waste another second watching, as he quickly turned around and walked back to Sasha’s bedroom.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK?_

How could she do that to him? Scully could have just been honest with him, from the very beginning. She should have told him that she had been in a relationship with Mulder all these years, and he would have let it go. Well, maybe he would have. But that wasn’t the point. The point was, she led him on. She was with Mulder, Mulder was clearly the father figure Sasha needed in her life, and Scully really didn’t need him around. Why didn’t she just tell him that from the very beginning? Before he started to form an attachment with Sasha…and her, all over again. Was she just afraid to hurt him? He could have handled it, right?

Now the anger was beginning to build within Alex, as the pounding in his ears and the heat on his face intensified. But he knew he had to contain it, until he could get Mulder outside, and away from Sasha, at least.

Another long moment later, Scully entered the bedroom, already making her mind up that she would not tell Alex about the little living room incident.

“Hi.” Scully smiled at him, crossing her arms in the doorway.

“Hi.” Alex aloofly answered, avoiding eye contact.

Scully furrowed her brows, but let the weird behavior go. “I will stay with Sasha, if you want to go out and talk to Mulder for a little bit. Don’t worry, things are calm out there right now.” Scully assured him.

_Oh, he would “talk” to Mulder alright._

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **

**A/N: I thought this was a good place to pause…hehe. ;) Yes, I added another little twist (maybe one more surprise in the future), but it was all planned from the very beginning! But don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, just like before. It’ll all work out. ;)P.S. Yes, it IS very hard for me to not write a MSR fic…TRUST ME. It was very challenging…haha.**


	18. Jealousy

**A/N: I feel like this chapter is more heartfelt and more me than the last several chapters. Sorry for another 10-day gap, I have been trying to find a career since I graduated. :D**

_Another long moment later, Scully entered the bedroom, already making her mind up that she would not tell Alex about the little living room incident._

_“Hi.” Scully smiled at him, crossing her arms in the doorway._

_“Hi.” Alex aloofly answered, avoiding eye contact._

_Scully furrowed her brows, but let the weird behavior go. “I will stay with Sasha, if you want to go out and talk to Mulder for a little bit. Don’t worry, things are calm out there right now.” Scully assured him._

_Oh, he would “talk” to Mulder alright._

**CONTINUED…**

Shit was about to hit the fan.

“GREAT.” Alex forced a huge fake smile, as he stood up and pushed past Scully.

Scully took Alex’s place with Sasha, completely oblivious to what Alex was about to do and say.

Mulder turned around when he heard Alex clear his throat, as he entered the living room. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to say to him. He promised his partner and best friend that he would be kind and calm, and he had felt pretty confident about being able to stay that way…until Alex’s fist connected with his jaw, sending Mulder flying back onto the couch.

“What the fuck?!” Mulder grumbled, as he rubbed the side of his jaw, and struggled to pull himself back up onto his feet.

Alex hovered over Mulder, breathing heavily through his nose. “You just couldn’t resist, could you?” He hissed under his breath.

Mulder stood up straight and placed his hand on his gun holster, just in case things got out of control. “What the hell are you talking about, Krycek?” Mulder clenched his jaw. How the hell was he supposed to play nice, when his former enemy was greeting him with a face full of fist?

“I must admit, it was a pretty clever way to get your revenge.” Alex sardonically sniggered, clenching his fists at his sides.

“Now you really have lost it. What are you implying?” Mulder glowered.

“Don’t start with me, Mulder. I know about you and Dana.” Alex growled.

Mulder’s eyes widened, as realization set in. Alex had seen what had happened a moment ago. And had probably walked away before seeing what had happened after that. And as much as he wanted to play pretend for a little while, just to piss Krycek off, he knew that Scully would not approve.

Mulder smirked. “So that is what this is about. I take it you saw?”

“I saw enough, yes. And that’s real low, especially coming from you. I must admit, I didn’t expect it. Congrats.” Alex scowled.

Mulder shook his head and snickered. “It’s not what you think.”

“Oh yeah? Then tell me what I’m supposed to think about discovering you locking lips with the mother of my child.” Alex spat.

“You’re a real piece of work, Krycek. You know that? You don’t even know that little girl in there. And five years ago, she wouldn’t even exist if you would have followed through with your orders.” Mulder spat back.

Alex took a step closer and poked at Mulder’s chest angrily. “I didn’t have a fucking clue about that child until just a few days ago. I didn’t even expect to see Dana again. And I most certainly didn’t expect to fall in love with her. But now that I’m here, for whatever reason the universe has decided me to be, I’m not letting either of them go that easily. So please, don’t take them from me. Because I know that you can. Believe me, I know that you are the better option, and that I am not worthy of their love. But they are all that I’ve got.”

Mulder blinked in shock. He had never in a million years expected Alex Krycek to become so vulnerable and so full of raw emotion. And this was the first time he was seeing this new side of Krycek, and he had to admit, Scully was right, she and Sasha were in good hands…as much as Mulder didn’t want to admit that. But it was true. He could see the hurt swimming in Krycek’s eyes, and it slightly caught him off guard. It almost made him forget about how pissed off he was that Krycek had just punched him in the face…and killed his father.

Mulder sighed, as his eyes softened a bit. “Alright, I’m going to tell you what really happened after what you allegedly saw, even though I really don’t want to. But I don’t want to upset Scully, so I will forgive you for hitting me. But next time, I’m hitting you right fucking back. You hear me?” Mulder clenched his jaw, as Alex intensely glared at him, and continued. “There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Scully, other than pure friendship and a great respect for one another as partners. It’s always been that way, and always will be. Believe me, we tried that road many years ago, and quickly discovered that it just wasn’t like that.”

Alex eyed Mulder with skepticism. “I wasn’t aware that friendship involved a roll in the sack.” He deadpanned.

Mulder heavily sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It was a mistake. I thought that maybe I could protect her, and Sasha, if we just tried to become something more than we really are. But there still was no spark…on either end. And that’s the honest to god truth. Scully loves you. I don’t know why, and I don’t think I will ever understand what she truly sees in you. But she chose you, for whatever reason. And I promised her that I would try to respect that, as long as you don’t endanger either of them in any way. Because believe me, Krycek…if you do, I will kill you. I can promise you that.” Mulder scowled, and then thinly smiled.

Alex stood there for a moment in deep thought, and after a long moment, he decided that he believed Mulder. Because now that he thought about what he saw earlier, the kiss looked really awkward and tense. But it still pissed him off. He had never been so jealous in his entire life. Especially over a woman. But it made it so much more intense now that he had a daughter as well. Alex nodded and sighed.

“What’s going on in here?” Came Scully’s voice from behind Alex.

Alex and Mulder both turned to face Scully, who had her arms crossed and her lips pursed. They both had no idea how much she had seen or heard. But based on the pissed off expression on her face, it was safe to say that she had witnessed enough to cause concern to come out and check on them.

“Everything is fine.” Alex eyed Scully and then Mulder, who nodded.

“Oh really. Because I’m pretty sure I just heard you hitting Mulder in the face, and then you both yelling at each other. I thought you both said you could handle this.” Scully scolded, shaking her head in disappointment.

Mulder sighed. “Scully, everything IS fine. I promise. It was just a simple misunderstanding. But it’s all good now.” Mulder assured her.

Scully eyed Mulder and then Alex. “I just want everyone to get along. And the last thing I want, is a brawl in my living room, while Sasha is only a few feet away in the next room. Is that too much to ask?”

Mulder and Alex both replied “No” in unison, hanging their heads in shame.

Scully nodded and sighed. “I think that’s enough for one day. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to make lunch for Sasha. Feel free to join us, the both of you, if you would like.” But she really didn’t seem like that was what she really wanted.

Mulder sighed again and looked at his watch. “Actually, I need to get back home. I had something in the oven before I came over. And uh, I will stop by again in a few hours to pick Sasha up for the movies.”

Scully nodded, as Mulder walked up to Alex and leaned in.

“Please keep them safe. And be careful.” Mulder whispered.

“With my life.” Alex whispered back, nodding.

Mulder nodded. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was beginning to see a huge improvement in Alex Krycek, and he could only hope that it would stick forever.

Scully ignored the whispering going on between Mulder and Alex, and walked Mulder to the door, as Alex just stood there in the same spot, staring at an imaginary spot on the wall. Scully opened the door for Mulder.

“I’ll be back at 5:30.” Mulder thinly smiled and walked out.

“Alright.” Scully nodded, and closed the door.

Scully stood there for a moment, with her back facing Alex, until they could both hear Mulder’s car pulling out of the driveway. After another moment in tense silence, she turned around and pushed past Alex into the kitchen. Alex could hear the clashing of pots and pans, as he contemplated on following her. And after another long moment, he heavily sighed and made his way into the kitchen. Scully was at the sink filling up a pot with water, when Alex approached her from behind.

Alex scrubbed the side of his face with his hand. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“For what?” Scully softly replied, placing the pot on the stove.

“You know what.” Alex sighed, watching Scully pull out a box of spaghetti noodles from the cupboard.

Scully sighed, but did not make eye contact with Alex, as she continued to cook. “Why did you do it?” She asked, shaking her head.

Alex wished that Scully would just turn around, so he could at least see her facial expressions. He had no clue if she was pissed off, or just disappointed. And he was afraid he was just going to make it worse with his answer.

“I---I saw him…you know…kissing you. And uh, I freaked out, a little.” Alex hung his head, placing his hands on his hips.

“A little?” Scully guffawed sarcastically.    

“A lot.” Alex corrected himself.

“You need to control that temper of yours, Alex.” Scully calmly spoke over her shoulder.

Alex grunted. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just…” Alex paused in frustration. He didn’t know what to say to make things better. It seemed like he was always saying the wrong thing lately. And the last thing he wanted was for Scully to tell him to leave.

“You overreacted.” Scully continued to speak over her shoulder, keeping her back turned toward Alex.

Alex nodded, touching Scully’s arm from behind. But Scully flinched and pulled away.

“Dana…please, look at me for a second.” Alex softly spoke into Scully’s hair, but Scully shook her head.

“How can we make this work, if you don’t trust me?” Scully hung her head, placing some pasta in the pot.

“I do trust you. I do. I just---I got jealous. And I should have talked to you first, instead of lashing out like that. I’m sorry. What else am I supposed to say? Tell me what to say.” Alex pleaded.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you what to say, Alex. That’s not how relationships work.” Scully spat.

Alex sighed again and tried to gently turn Scully around, but she resisted, and stood her ground, shaking her head.

“Goddammit Dana! I’m---you---“Alex grunted, closing his eyes and tucking his hands behind his head.

Scully finally turned around, after a long moment of silence, and made eye contact with Alex, as he continued.

“You are the best goddamn thing that has ever happened to me. You and that little girl in there. And I absolutely refuse to give you both up without a fight. For Christ sakes, I would have never in a million years imagined myself in this situation, but now that it’s happening, I can’t fucking let it go. Not again.” He hissed, shaking his head.

Five years ago, Scully would have never even believed for a second that Alex Krycek would one day be standing in her living room, pouring out his heart and soul to her, and trying to be a good father to THEIR child. Five years ago, Alex Krycek had had her locked up in his bedroom for days, contemplating on killing her. And now? This must be the end of the world. And the truth was, she didn’t want him to leave. Dana Scully wanted to have a family with Alex Krycek. How the hell did this happen? Five years ago, she despised him, and wanted him to disappear off the face of the earth. And five years later, she loved him, and wanted him to stay with her, forever.

“And I don’t want you to. I want you to stay right here, with me, and Sasha.” Scully softly replied.

Alex opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his sides, but said nothing. He wanted to believe that Dana Scully truly did want that, but that was the last thing he expected from her, considering all he had put her through over the years.

Alex sighed and hung his head. “I’m not like him. And I never will be.” Scully already knew he was talking about Mulder.

“And I don’t want you to be. How many times do I have to tell you that I love YOU, before you actually believe it?” Scully softly spoke, stepping closer.

“Dana, as much as I want to be enough for you both, I know that I never will be. But I sure as hell am trying.” Alex grumbled.

Scully grabbed Alex’s good hand, and placed it over her heart with her hand still on top of his. Then she grabbed his bionic hand and placed that over hers, with her other hand on top. With both of their hands covering one another, Scully intensely stared into Alex’s bright green eyes with her deep blue ones.

“You feel that?” Scully calmly asked, as her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

Alex eyed Scully for a long moment, then finally nodded. He was beginning to understand the point now. Scully was calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was the complete opposite. And he had never realized that about her before, not until now. He affected her, in a good way. At first, he had thought that he was just constantly making her anxious, but when he looked down at Scully’s hands firmly clasped over his, as her top thumb lightly traced his bionic hand in small circles, he knew she loved him. If he had had any doubt about it before, he didn’t anymore. He had been so foolish, to think that the mother of his child would have chosen another over him, after waiting 5 long years in celibacy. It hadn’t taken much to figure that out, after their first time making love again. She had kept herself off limits all these years. Even from Mulder, the man she saw every day at work, who had been basically helping her raise her child for the past 4 years. It didn’t even have anything to do with Mulder’s feelings. Alex could now tell that Scully would not be reciprocating any of those feelings, even if Mulder did have any feelings for her. Which Alex was still not sure about yet. But that didn’t matter. What mattered, was that Scully wanted this happy little family with Alex. With the white picket fence, and the whole nine yards. It was a fucking miracle.

“I see you, Alex. I. See. You.” Scully spoke again, just as calm as before.

Alex sucked in a sharp breath and eyed Scully in amazement. He had no words. He literally could not speak. This fucking woman took his breath away, even more so now that she had carried, birthed, and raised their child. And THEIR daughter amazed him just as much. He had no clue that he could even help create such a wonderful little girl. He didn’t even think his genes allowed it. They were his family, and he couldn’t leave them. Not now, and not ever.

_Marry me, Dana Katherine Scully. Be my wife, and let me spend the rest of my life making you and our daughter happy._

That was what Alex wanted to say. But he couldn’t say it. Not yet. He needed time to plan it all out. To make it perfect. He would say it eventually, yes. But not this very minute. So instead, Alex let out the breath that he had been holding, and pressed his forehead against Scully’s.

They both stood like that for several moments, hands over hands, forehead against forehead…until little Sasha came waltzing into the kitchen. They both pulled away in shock, when Sasha wiggled her way in between them, and wrapped her arms around their legs.

“Alex is my daddy.” Sasha simply said, smiling.

Alex and Scully both opened their mouths and looked at each other, but they could not respond. Sasha wasn’t really asking a question anyways. She was making a statement. She already knew the truth.

XXX

**A/N: This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I split it up into two parts and took the last two pages out, to add to chapter 19. Some CSM coming up, with some answered questions!**

**_P.S. This will be my very first time attempting to write two different stories at once. I am beginning a MSR fic called “Unspoken Love” here soon, so keep your eyes peeled for the first chapter of that one! Double the love! :)_ **


	19. Premonitions

**A/N: You have to admit; 3.5 days isn’t bad for typing up two chapters from two different stories at once. ;) And it’s a really fun challenge!**

Two days had passed since Mulder had found out that Alex was back, and things seemed to have calmed down a bit, and hopefully they would stay that way. Skinner had also been in contact with Scully, asking for her permission to install a security system inside and outside of her house, and to tell her that he had someone watching Cancer Man’s back like a hawk. He had also strongly advised that Alex remain in the shadows a little while longer, until he was completely sure that no one was in danger. It had helped calm everyone’s nerves a bit, but Alex still worried about everything, more than anyone else. So, he had begged Scully to let him stay the night at her house on the couch. She had instantly agreed, feeling even more secure with him around. Alex Krycek had been on the run his whole life, so there was no doubt in Scully’s mind that he would always be alert and ready to pounce if any threat were to come about.

But after two nights on the couch, Scully was about ready to beg Alex to share the bed with her. There had only been one time that they had both slept in the same bed together, and that was 5 years ago in her cousin’s cabin. So there Scully laid, tossing and turning in her bed on the third night, as the moonlight peeked through her bedroom window. What she didn’t know, was that Alex was doing the same thing in the living room.

Scully sat up and looked over at the bedside clock that read 1:36 AM, sighing. After another long moment of indecision, she kicked the covers off her and quietly pulled herself out of the bed. She made sure to check in on Sasha on her way to the living room, who was quietly snoring in her little pink canopy bed. So, Scully closed the door all the way and tiptoed as softly as possible into the living room, peeking into it. It was slightly hard to see anything in the dark, so Scully stood there for a moment, listening for any signs that Alex might be awake. But after a good 30 seconds, Scully decided to make her way back to her bedroom, until she heard a low chuckle from behind her.

“Can’t sleep either?” Alex whispered from the dark couch.

Scully turned back around and chewed on her bottom lip, bashfully. “Did I wake you?” She whispered back.

“Nah. I’ve been up for a while. Come here.” Alex held out his arms, as Scully struggled to walk to him in the dark.

They both giggled when she bumped into a foot stool, and soon enough, Alex’s strong hands were grabbing Scully by the waist and pulling her down to him. She had almost forgotten for a second that one of them was bionic. It just felt so real. Alex scooted over and curled his body around Scully’s, as they both sighed contently.

“Why are you awake?” Alex whispered into Scully’s hair, as he tightly held her in his arms.

“I don’t know. I guess…” Scully paused for a moment. “I guess that I was afraid that if I went to sleep, that I would wake up, and discover that this was all just a dream.” She answered honestly.

Alex kissed the top of Scully’s head. “I’m not going anywhere, Dana. Not this time. This is real, and the three of us are a family now. That’s not going to change. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.” Scully grumbled sleepily.

Alex grabbed Scully’s hip and turned her on her back to face him. “Hey…” He intensely eyed her, close enough, that she was able to see his beautiful green eyes piercing into her soul, causing her heart to skip a beat. “I promise. I will protect you and Sasha, until my last breath. And even then, I will haunt the shit out of anyone who tries to harm either of you.” Alex grinned.

Scully giggled, rubbing her nose up against Alex’s. “Okay.” She smiled.

Alex ran his bionic hand slowly up and down Scully’s stomach, as she shivered underneath of him.

“Alex…” She breathed.

“Dana…” Alex murmured, pressing his forehead against Scully’s.

“Can you feel things…ya know, with that hand?” She asked curiously, as Alex’s hand began to travel up higher and then lower each time.

“Mmm, yes.” He answered, half distracted by the heaving of Scully’s chest, and the slight trembling in her lower half, every time his hand got higher and lower.

“Really? How?” Scully asked, only half interested in her question now.

Alex lowered his head and placed his open mouth on the pulse in Scully’s throat, grumbling into her hot skin. “Russian technology. Kind of hard to explain. Something about nerve endings and a bunch of other big words that I can’t remember.” Alex answered, smiling, as Scully’s breathing hitched a bit.

There was a long moment of only heavy breathing, until Scully spoke again.

“A---Alex…” She slightly whimpered.

“Yes?” Alex replied, his voice now thick with arousal.

“Come to bed with me…” Scully softly begged.

Alex didn’t even bother answering, as he shot up off the couch and picked Scully up into his arms. And the next thing she knew, they were in her bedroom, and Alex was gently tossing her onto the bed and climbing his way up her body.

Scully ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, pulling his head down to her. “This is ‘our’ bed now. You don’t need to sleep on the couch.” She whispered into his ear, gently nibbling on it.

Alex groaned happily, nodding. Never in a million years, would he have guessed that Dana Scully would be telling him that her bed was his bed. It wasn’t something that Alex had ever really experienced before, not that he would admit that to anyone. But Scully had been the first person that he had ever actually slept beside, in the same bed. It was always, “sleep with the girl, and then disappear into the night”. But with Scully, he wanted to stay. He wanted to sleep next to her every single night, and wake up next to her every single morning. He wanted to make pancakes for his little family in the mornings, and have cute little family picnic outings. How the fuck did this happen? And why was he filled with so much overwhelming joy over it all? It was like, for once, he knew exactly what he wanted. And there was no way in hell that anybody was going to try to take that away from him. He would choose them over anything else, every single time.

Alex lowered his head and began to sloppily nibble along Scully’s jawline and throat, as she writhed underneath of him. He slowly slipped his hand underneath her nightshirt, loudly gasping, when he realized that she not only wasn’t wearing a bra, but also wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Danaaaa Katherine.” He smirked, running his fingers from one hip bone to the other. “You’re not wearing any undergarments.” He panted.

“I’m not?” Scully feigned shock, and then smiled up at Alex.

“Ohhhhhmygawd.” Alex groaned, as he slipped his fingers inside of Scully’s already damp night shorts.

“Love me, Alex.” Scully moaned, bucking her pelvis up into Alex’s trembling hand.

“Always.” Alex whispered against Scully’s bare shoulder, as he slipped his hand in all the way.

Scully gasped loudly, clutching onto Alex’s forearm. It didn’t take long for Alex to peel off every piece of clothing from the both of them, as their glistening bodies melded into one. Their trembling bodies shuddered, as they writhed against each other, struggling to stifle each other’s moans. And just as they both began to climax together, they heard little feet coming down the hallway, as the doorknob began to jiggle.

“Ohhh shit!” Alex hissed, as he jumped off of Scully as fast as he could, desperately trying to cover them both up with the comforter.

Sasha’s groggy little face peeked into the room. “Mommy? Alex?” She let out an impressive yawn.

Scully didn’t know whether to laugh, or cry. She hadn’t even thought to lock the bedroom door. Dammit. And looking over at Alex, she didn’t think she had ever seen him look so embarrassed in his entire life. His face was the perfect definition of horror.

“Um, yes, baby?” Scully managed to croak out.

Sasha stood there for a moment, eyeing Alex, and then Scully. “I can’t sleep. I heard a scary noise.” Sasha pouted, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Oh, god. That “scary noise” was definitely not something that Scully nor Alex were wanting little Sasha to hear, let alone see. But she was also still too young to even really know what was going on. Right?

“I’m sorry baby. The scary noise is gone now. And it won’t be coming back, I promise. “Scully blushed, eyeing Alex.

Sasha nodded. “Can I sleep with you guys?”

Alex could only open his mouth and grunt, as Scully tried to hold back the giggle that was emanating from deep within her throat.

“How about you go get Hoot first, alright? I’m sure he wouldn’t want to be alone tonight.” Scully quickly thought up. That would at least give them enough time to get dressed, before Sasha saw anything. And maybe change the sheets as well.

Sasha nodded happily. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll be right back.”

And then Sasha was gone again, as Scully and Alex both began to quickly dress and put a new set of sheets on the bed. Scully eyed Alex out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he hadn’t said a single word yet.

“She doesn’t understand, Alex. Don’t worry.” Scully lovingly smiled at Alex.

Alex heavily sighed and nodded. “But do you think she saw anything?” He asked, crinkling his forehead in concern.

Scully lightly chuckled and shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. We just have to be more careful next time, is all.”

“But…what if she did…and tells Mulder…or your MOTHER?” Alex’s eyes widened.

“Alex…relax.” Scully smirked.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. Just then, Sasha came frolicking back into the room with her stuffed owl in her arms.

“You were right mommy; Hoot was lonely in there all by himself!” Sasha lifted her arms up, as Alex gently lifted her onto the bed.

This would be the first time that Alex had ever shared a bed with his daughter, and the mother of his child. And for some reason, it made him a little nervous, in a good way. But all he could think about, as the three of them cuddled up on the bed, with Sasha in the middle, was, “What if I accidently squash her?” And when Scully began to giggle, he realized that he had said that last part out loud.

Scully didn’t even bother to answer Alex’s silly question, as she realized that he was just thinking out loud. But it was so damn cute, seeing him this way. And it made her heart swell with overwhelming joy, to have Alex’s big strong arms wrapped around them both…as he silently promised to always protect them throughout the night.

After a few long moments in silence, Sasha loudly gasped, just as Alex and Scully were both beginning to fall asleep.

“Alex?! Your arm is different than the other one!” Sasha intently observed.

That got a loud laugh out of both adults, as Alex realized that he had no clue how to explain his bionic arm to a 4-year-old. But just as he opened his mouth to reply, Sasha’s soft little snores could be heard next to him. Scully lifted her head and shook it in amusement.

“She does that, a lot.” She quietly replied, and Alex smiled, nodding.

And the three of them quickly drifted off to sleep, as Alex sleepily thought to himself, _“I could get used to this.”_

XXX

 _“Alex! Please! Save me, big brother!_ _Spasi menya, bol'shoy brat! Ty mne nuzhen!_ _I need you!” Came a familiar, but older, voice from the darkness._

_Alex struggled to see in the pitch-black darkness, as he tugged on the restraints on his hands and feet._

_“I can’t find you, little sister! Tell me where you are! Skazhi mne, gde ty!” Alex pleaded._

Alex woke quickly, as he sat up in the dark bed. He looked over at the bedside clock, reading 4:44 AM on it. He looked down at the still sleeping bodies curled up next to him, and furrowed his brows. He hadn’t had a dream about his sister Sasha in a few years now. But what really bothered him, was that it had seemed so real.

After a long moment of restlessness, Alex decided to get up and get a drink of water from the kitchen. He just couldn’t’ stop thinking about that dream. And he couldn’t figure out why he suddenly had this overwhelming sensation of doom now. What did it mean?

Alex made his way to the kitchen sink, and filled up the glass he had retrieved from the cupboard above. He quickly drank half the glass, and poured the rest of it down the drain. He just couldn’t calm himself down. Something was wrong. Something felt…off.

Alex sat down at the dining room table for a moment, and buried his face in his hands. Sighing heavily, he scrubbed the side of his face and closed his eyes for a moment.

And just as the overwhelming feeling of dread began to randomly amplify, Alex heard the sound of the kitchen window shattering behind him, and felt a pricking sensation in the back of his neck. Hissing, he reached his hand back, and pulled out a tranquilizer dart from his flesh.

“Fuck.” He began to panic, as everything around him began to get fuzzy. All he could think about was Scully and Sasha.

_Oh no. NONONONONO._

“Dana…” He croaked, as he fell to the floor.

And then everything went completely black.

XXX

Alex awoke to a pounding in his head, and had absolutely no clue how much time had passed. He groggily began to piece together what had happened, as his eyes struggled to focus in the dark. This all felt too familiar, like déjà vu. Except for, he knew for a fact that it had never happened before.

Alex grunted, as he quickly realized that his hands and feet were restrained to a metal chair. His heart began to race, as he desperately willed himself to remain calm.

“Hello?! Is anybody there?!” He weakly called out.

There was nothing but a full minute of silence, and darkness.

Alex knew exactly who had taken him, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he found out why.

“I know you’re here, you sonofabitch! And I swear I’ll rip you to fuckin pieces if you touch either of them! Do you hear me?!” Alex hissed into the darkness.

After another full minute of silence, Alex heard a groan from about 10 feet away from him.

“Who—who’s there?” He called out.

“Oh god.” Came a weak voice. A female voice. “Oh god. Help. Please, help! Where am I? Who are you?!” The young woman cried out in fear. 

Alex deeply inhaled and exhaled. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m tied up too. And I think I know who did this to us. So just calm down, and let me think for a minute.” Alex paused, breathing heavily. “W—what’s your name?” He gently asked.

There was a long moment of heavy breathing, as the young woman tried to calm herself down. “Sasha.”

XXX

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN!!! Bet you didn’t see that coming, did you? Go check out Chapter 2 of “Unspoken Love” as well, which will also be up in about an hour or two! And I will try to update both as soon as I possibly can.**


	20. Sasha

**A/N: Shout out to ‘jean d'arc’ for your constant lovely reviews! And sorry my chapters got a little bit shorter, but I AM posting more frequently now. ;)**

Alex’s mind began to race, as he desperately tried to recall if what he had just heard was really happening, or just a side-effect of the tranquilizer dart.

_This isn’t real. You’re not really here._

“S-Sasha?” Alex hoarsely spoke, closing his eyes. It was too dark to see with them open, anyways.

“Yes…who are you?” The young woman whimpered in the darkness.

Alex was almost too afraid to answer. Could this really be…HIS Sasha?

“Sasha…Krycek?” Alex softly asked.

“Y-yes. How did you know that? Who are you?” Sasha demanded.

“It’s me…Alex. It’s your big brother, mladshaya sestra.” _It’s your big brother, little sister._

“No. Impossible.” Sasha shook her head. “My brother is dead.” She coldly replied.

Alex’s heart sank into his stomach. So, that’s why she never even attempted to look for him…because she was told that he was dead. Not that he would have tried to contact her in the past anyways. It had been too dangerous. It STILL was too dangerous. Fuck the CSM for bringing her here. Just what the hell was he trying to pull?

“No, Sasha. I’m very much alive.” Alex calmly replied.

“It can’t be.” Sasha’s voice shook. “How? I don’t believe you.” Her accent was thick, which made Alex wonder if she had still been living in Russia this whole time.

“It’s complicated…” Alex hung his head.

“Tell me. TELL ME NOW.” Sasha angrily demanded.

Alex sighed, pausing for a moment. “I got into some bad things…after mama and papa died. Things that I’m not proud of. And so, I disappeared for a long while…to keep you safe.” Alex softly explained, clenching his jaw.

“Why didn’t you come back for me?” Sasha’s voice trembled. “All this time, I thought you were dead.”

“I know.” Alex was feeling that damn lump in his throat again. “I’m sorry, Sasha. I’m so, so sorry.” He swallowed.

There was a long moment of emotional silence, as Sasha processed everything. Finally, she spoke again.

“Where have you been this whole time? What have you been doing? I need to know, Alex. I. Need. To. Know.” She calmly demanded, closing her eyes.

Alex sighed again. “Uh, I don’t even know where to begin. Like I said, it’s complicated.” His voice trailed off.

“Please, tell me, big brother.” Sasha softly pleaded.

“I’ve been in America. Working for the FBI…working for myself…working for---for some not so good people.” Alex cleared his throat, ashamed.

“Are you married?” Sasha curiously asked.

“No.” Alex quickly replied. “But…it’s complicated with that, also.”

“So you keep saying.” Sasha hoarsely stated. “What’s her name? The girl?”

“Dana…Scully. You would like her. She---“Alex paused, smiling in remembrance. “She keeps me grounded. She helped me become a better me.” He quietly explained.

Sasha nodded in the darkness, clearing her throat. “I see.”

Alex nodded also, even though he knew that Sasha could not see him.

“There…uh---you have a little niece, as well.” Alex replied, hesitantly. Might as well catch up, while they were waiting for that smoking bastard to show himself.

Sasha’s eyes widened in the dark. “You—you have a child?” Her bottom lip quivered.

“Yes.” Alex’s voice slightly shook.

“What’s, uh…what’s her name?” Sasha softly asked.

“…Sasha…” Alex closed his eyes, listening to the instant sound of Sasha trying to stifle her crying. “She’s four. I---I actually have only just met her a few days ago. I, uh, I didn’t know about her this whole time.”

“Wow. That IS complicated.” Sasha quietly replied, and Alex couldn’t tell if she sounded jealous, or just genuinely taken aback.

“What about you? Married? Any kids?” Alex gently asked.

“No.” Sasha simply replied.

There was a long moment of tense silence, until Alex finally spoke up again.

“I wanted a better life for you. You have to believe that. I need you to understand.” Alex’s voice slightly trembled.

Sasha sucked in a sharp breath, as her eyes filled with tears, that she was glad that Alex could not currently see. “I know.”

“And I’m so sorry that you have gotten dragged into this whole mess.”

“Who did this to me? To you? And why?” Sasha asked through clenched teeth.

“A very bad man. Someone---someone I used to work for, regretfully. He’s trying to shut Dana and her partners work down. And he’s trying to get to me, for betraying him. This whole time, I’ve been thinking that he was going to try to go for Dana, or our daughter. But I did not expect this.” Alex clenched his jaw.

Sasha pondered everything for a long moment, and sighed. “So, what happens now? Is he going to kill us?” She nervously asked.

“No. I will not let him; do you hear me?” Alex firmly replied.

“Okay…” Sasha swallowed and blinked.

XXX

Scully had woken up that morning with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. And that feeling only amplified when she rolled over to only Sasha lying next to her. Quietly, she snuck out of the bed, and tiptoed into the living room, and then the kitchen. But there was no sign of Alex, or even a note, until she noticed the shattered kitchen window. Scully checked the other bedrooms, and the bathrooms, but there was still no sign of him, and that bad feeling only grew stronger as each minute went by. Something was not right. Alex was in trouble. She could feel it.

Scully picked up her cellphone, and dialed Mulder’s number. Mulder picked up after the second ring, thank god.

“Mulder, something’s wrong. Alex is gone.”

XXX

“Are you sure he didn’t just go out for a bit?” Mulder asked, placing his hands on his hips, and looking around.

“Why would the kitchen window be broken then?” Scully pointed at the shattered glass on the kitchen sink.

Mulder furrowed his brows and silently nodded.

“I know what you’re thinking. NO, he wouldn’t just leave me and Sasha like that, without an explanation.” Scully furiously shook her head.

Mulder raised his hands in defense. “I believe you, Scully. Calm down. Let’s just give it another hour, okay?” Mulder softly replied.

Scully puffed out a frustrated breath, and nervously nodded.

Mulder looked around the kitchen one more time for any hidden clues, and then suddenly, something caught his eye.

“Scully…” Mulder walked up to the fridge, and ripped a piece of paper off of it.

“What is it?” Scully furrowed her brows.

“Has this always been there?” Mulder asked, eyeing the paper, and then handing it to her.

Scully took the paper and studied it for a moment. “I—I’ve never seen this before.” She shook her head.

“Hmmm. It looks like an address.” Mulder replied, eyeing the paper again over Scully’s shoulder.

“Do you think that’s where Alex is?” Scully anxiously asked.

Mulder shrugged. “I don’t know. But I think you’re right, Scully. Something doesn’t feel right about all of this now.”

Mulder quickly pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Skinner’s number.

“Sir, it’s Mulder. I need a favor.”

XXX

Alex had guessed that he and Sasha had been trapped in the darkness for a good two hours now. And there had still not been any sign of that cigarette smoking sonofabitch. It just didn’t make sense.

Alex tugged on his restraints for the umpteenth time, grunting in frustration. “Dammit.” He groaned, finally giving up.

“Alex, I’m scared. What if---what if he just leaves us here…to die?” Sasha whimpered.

“Scully and Mulder will find us. I know they will.” Alex assured her, while only partly believing it.

Sasha silently nodded, as they both fell into tense silence again.

A few minutes later, they were both startled by the loud sound of banging on a door, followed by a bright light, and some voices. Familiar voices.

Alex and Sasha both squinted, as two men and a woman walked up to them. Skinner, Mulder, and Scully. Skinner untied Krycek’s hands and feet, while Mulder untied Sasha’s.

It didn’t take long for Mulder to realize just how beautiful the woman he was untying was. And just how much she looked like little Sasha. This had to be Krycek’s sister. No doubt about it. When he finished untying the beautiful young woman, she unexpectedly threw herself at him, weakly embracing and thanking him. Mulder slightly blushed, clearing his throat.

Scully ran to Alex’s side, and helped him stand up, as Skinner stepped back.

“Oh god, Alex. Are you okay?” Scully quickly searched Alex’s body for any injuries, and when she found none, she finally diverted her attention to the young woman.

“You must be Dana.” Sasha kindly spoke, walking up to Scully, and unexpectedly giving her a hug.

Scully was slightly taken aback, as she awkwardly hugged the woman back.

“How did you guys find us?” Alex finally spoke, rubbing at his wrists.

“We found a note with an address, on the fridge.” Mulder quickly explained, eyeing Sasha out of the corner of his eye.

“I-I don’t understand. Why would that bastard do that?” Alex furrowed his brows and clenched his jaw.

“We don’t know.” Skinner finally spoke up. “But it appears---“Skinner pointed at Sasha. “That he was using ‘her’ to warn you about something. But I don’t think he is going to attempt something like this again. It seems like a one-time occurrence.”

“Hopefully.” Sasha replied, sighing in frustration.

Alex walked up to Sasha, and pulled her into a tight embrace, as she whimpered in his arms.

“Oh my god. It is you, big brother.” Sasha’s voice shook with emotion, as she clutched at Alex for dear life.

Scully observed Alex and his little sister in awe. And it made her fall in love with him all over again, just seeing how he acted around his sister.

Sasha eventually pulled back and gasped. “Alex, your arm. It’s not real?” Her eyes widened, as she observed the bionic arm with concern.

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain later.” Alex sighed.

“Yeah, let’s get you guys out of here.” Mulder replied, as Sasha flashed him a friendly smile.

Alex had noticed from the very moment that Mulder helped untie Sasha, that they had both been nonchalantly staring at each other. And it slightly pissed him off, to think that Mulder would flirt with his sister, just to get back at him. But he knew that now wasn’t a good time to bring that up. But later, he would have another talk with Mulder. There was no way that his sister would go for Mulder anyways. Right?

The five of them quickly fled the dark abandoned shed, and headed back to Scully’s house, where her mother was watching little Sasha.

XXX

Skinner made a few precautionary phone calls, and eventually left the house, along with a slightly worried Mrs. Scully. Big Sasha had immediately been introduced to her little niece the moment she entered the house, and quickly warmed up to the miniature version of herself, as Mulder, Scully, and Alex watched them play.

Mulder eventually joined in with the two Sasha’s, as Scully and Krycek embraced in the kitchen, and listened to the continuous laughter coming from the living room.

“She seems like a beautiful person, inside and out.” Scully softly spoke, nuzzling her face into Alex’s chest.

Alex smiled in agreement. “Yes, she is. I just hope she is out of danger now. I hope that all three of you are, now.” Alex heavily sighed, frowning.  

“Me too. I just don’t understand why that bastard is doing these things.” Scully also sighed.

“I honestly don’t know if we’ll ever really know why he did any of it. But my best guess, is that he had a reason for it. And that he has prevented us from finding whatever he wants kept hidden. I don’t know what he has accomplished, and I don’t want to know. Whatever it was, I don’t think it’s going to be a problem anymore.” Alex softly replied.

And that was the honest to god truth. Alex was pretty sure that CSM was done messing with everyone’s lives. And for whatever reason, he wanted Alex to disobey his commands, and fall in love with Scully, and then leave her, and have a child with her, and then come back into her life at a certain point in the future…and maybe, his whole plan all along was to keep Alex, Scully, and Mulder away from something much bigger than they will ever know. And maybe, just maybe, he accomplished that by bringing little Sasha into the equation, and even Alex’s sister, to warn them to not go past a certain point, and to distract Mulder. But whatever his plan was, it was done now, and everyone was alive still. And that’s all that mattered to Alex now.

Scully pondered it for a long moment, before eventually letting the subject rest for now. She peeked into the living room again, and smirked. “Mulder and Sasha are really hitting it off, huh?” Scully giggled, shaking her head.

Alex groaned in frustration, and clenched his jaw. “He better keep his hands off her.” He grimaced.

Scully giggled again, and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, rocking back and forth with him. “Don’t you think he’d be good for her? That she could be good for him?” Scully arched a brow.

Alex shook his head and scowled. “I don’t like it. Not one bit.” He sighed again.

“Don’t you want your sister to be happy?” Scully softly asked, pulling back, and eyeing Alex.

Alex grunted, and hung his head for a moment. “Guh…yes, of course.” He rolled his eyes.

Scully flashed Alex a toothy grin, and shrugged. “Then if it’s meant to be, just let it…be.”

Alex ignored Scully’s last comment, and began to clean off the shattered glass from the kitchen sink. “Whatever.” He mumbled under his breath.

Just then, little Sasha ran into the kitchen, and grabbed onto Alex’s leg. “Daddy!” She squealed. “Aunt Sasha and I have the same name!”

Alex and Scully both looked at each other in shock. That was the first time that Sasha had actually straight out called Alex ‘daddy’. And the look on Alex’s face made Scully want to cry with joy.

Alex could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as he cleared his throat. “Y-yes, baby. I know. Isn’t that cool?” His voice broke at the end, as he looked down at her lovingly.

Scully swallowed the lump in her throat, as she watched Alex bend down and pull little Sasha into a tight embrace.

“I love you, squirt. You know that, right?” He softly spoke into Sasha’s hair.

Little Sasha giggled and nodded. “I know, silly. That’s your job.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Scully and Alex both laughed, as Sasha frolicked off towards her bedroom to go fetch her favorite stuffed animal for her Aunt to see.

Alex peeked into the living room, and grimaced. “Ugh, I don’t like what I’m seeing in there.” He droned.

Scully rolled her eyes, and finished cleaning up the rest of the shattered glass from the kitchen sink.

XXX

After several more hours, Mulder was already inviting Big Sasha to crash at his place, and Alex knew that it was now the perfect opportunity to have his little talk with him. And when the right moment came, when Scully pulled Sasha into another room, Alex went in for the kill.

“I know what you’re doing.” Alex intensely eyed Mulder.

Mulder furrowed his brows, and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. “And what is it that I am doing?” He smirked, already knowing exactly what Alex was talking about.

Alex clenched his jaw and stared Mulder down. “You break her heart, and I’ll kill you. Are we clear?”

Mulder chuckled. “Sounds like something I recently said to you, right?”

Alex’s face instantly softened, as he sighed in defeat. Who was he kidding? Mulder WAS good for his sister.

“Just don’t knock her up, unless you plan to put a ring on it.” Alex firmly scolded.

“Are we speaking from experience, Alex?” Mulder deadpanned.

Alex had to lightly chuckle at that one. Mulder was right. And Alex had already planned to do something about that little problem here soon, and Mulder knew it.

The two men continued to stare at each other for a long moment, until Scully and Sasha walked back into the living room. They both eyed each other one last time, in mutual understanding, and silent warning. They both would take good care of Sasha and Scully.

XXX

“It is done.” The wrinkly man spoke into the phone, taking a puff off his cigarette. “No, just let them be. We won’t be interfering with them anymore. I am confident that they will never discover it. Yes. That is all.” He quietly talked to the voice on the other end, pausing for a moment, before hanging up the phone.

The plan was a success.

XXX

**A/N: I’m trying my best to post each new chapter of both of my stories in the same day each time. ‘Unspoken Love’ was posted a few hours earlier. ;) Also, I’m not done with this yet, but I’m getting pretty close to the end of this story. A few chapters left, I’m estimating. But who knows. :P**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I am trying to post this last chapter, and the last chapter of “Unspoken Love” in the same day. Sorry for the 11-day delay, but I kind of had a mini crisis for a few days, and have just been extremely busy. Enjoy!**

**EPILOGUE**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

As much as Alex didn’t want to admit it, Mulder and big Sasha were hitting it off extremely well. They had already had two “dates”, and even though Alex was glad to have Mulder off his back now, he had also hoped to have a little time to actually catch up with his long-lost sister. Which was why he hadn’t exactly proposed to Scully yet. The ring had been sitting in his pocket for the past 7 days, and he had just been silently freaking out about it, and moping over Mulder taking his little sister away from him. And Scully noticed it. It took her a few days to figure it out, but she eventually caught on to at least one of the reasons for Alex’s weird behavior lately.

“Babe…” Scully peeked her head into the bedroom, eyeing Alex on the bed.

“Yeah?” Alex sighed, sitting up.

“You’ve been laying there, awake, for the past hour. And it’s the middle of the day.” Scully smirked, crossing her arms.

Alex ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. “I had a headache.” He lied, horribly.

Scully lowered her eyes, letting Alex know that she didn’t believe that for one second. Besides, Alex Krycek never laid down in the middle of the day…especially for a ‘headache’.

“Ah, I see.” Scully chewed on her bottom lip, making her way over to the bed. “Alex…” She sighed, sitting down next to him.

Alex scrubbed the side of his face and looked over at Scully. “I’m fine, Dana.” He suddenly had the urge to stand up and pace, as Scully watched him with amusement.

“Are you sure?” Scully asked, pursing her lips.

Alex nodded and looked down at Scully for a moment. “I’m fine, baby, really.”

Scully tugged on Alex’s hand and pulled him back down on the bed, lacing her fingers with his. “Well, I just came in to tell you that Mulder and little Sasha are going to the movies, and I’m going to help my mother with her yard sale. So, it’s just going to be you here today.” Scully paused, eyeing Alex’s pitiful pouting.

“Oh. Okay.” He shrugged.

“So, I asked your sister to come over, since Mulder was a little busy today. Is that okay?” Scully asked, biting back a smile, and squeezing his hand.

Alex’s eyes immediately lit up, as he looked over at Scully. “Dana, you didn’t have to do that.” He shook his head.

Scully placed her finger on Alex’s lips. “Shhh. It’s done. I figured you and big Sasha could catch up, since Mulder has had her pretty much all week, and you have had me and little Sasha all week. I think we could all use a break from each other.” She teased.

Alex smiled, and squeezed her hand back. “I love you.”

Scully leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips. “I love you, too.” She whispered against his mouth.

Tonight, Alex decided. Tonight, he would propose. Why had he waited so long, when the most selfless woman he had ever known, was sitting right next to him, in his arms, loving him as much as he loved her. How had this happened? One moment, he was sent to kidnap and kill this woman, and 5 years later, he was planning to ask her to be his wife. How wonderfully fucked up was that?

XXX

Big Sasha showed up at the house about an hour later, right after Scully had left. And even though Alex was glad to be spending some quality time with his sister, something still felt off. Could it be that he was nervous as hell about later that night? Most likely.

Sasha sat down next to Alex on the couch. “So, what do you want to do?” She cheerfully asked, looking over at Alex.

“Can we just talk for a little bit, first?” Alex asked, lightly touching Sasha’s hand.

Sasha smiled and nodded. “Of course, I’ve actually been wanting to talk with you all week.” Her grin widened.

Alex’s shoulders slumped. “About Mulder?” He grimaced.

“No, silly.” Sasha giggled. “About Dana.”

That got Alex’s attention, as he straightened his posture, and began to fidget with his hands. “Oh? W—what do you want to know?”

Sasha cocked her head to the side and smirked. “Why you haven’t done it yet…”

Alex’s eyes widened, as he cleared his throat. “Done what?”

“You know what, Alex. You love Dana, and she loves you. What’s stopping you?” She softly asked.

Alex heavily sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know. So many things, I think.”

“Like what?”

“Like, what if she says no? What if she doesn’t like the ring? What if the ring doesn’t fit? I’ve never proposed to anyone before, Sasha. I’ve never even been in love before her. And I was never really the marrying type, if you know what I mean.” He hung his head.

Sasha smiled, and reached out to lightly touch Alex’s arm. “She will say YES. And the rest---the rest is just nerves talking. Can I see it?” She held out her hand.

Alex chewed on his bottom lip and pulled the little velvet box out of his pocket, handing it over to Sasha.

Sasha slowly opened it, lightly gasping. “Oh, Alex. It’s beautiful. It’s----perfect. She will love it.” She gawked at the ring for a few more seconds, before closing the box and handing it back to Alex.

“I don’t even know how I should do it. I’m not----I---“Alex grunted, placing his face in his hands.

Sasha sat there for a moment, in deep thought, before speaking. “I know what we’re going to do today.”

Alex looked up. “What?”

“I’m going to help you plan everything out, for tonight.” She grinned.

Alex opened and closed his mouth a few times, shaking his head. “Sasha, you don’t have to do that---“

“But I want to. Just please, big brother, let me do this for you.” She intensely eyed Alex, until he finally nodded.

“Okay.”

XXX

Several hours later, Sasha had helped Alex plan a simple, yet romantic proposal. Which also gave them some time to catch up, which helped calm Alex’s nerves a bit, until the sun began to set, and Sasha got ready to leave.

“Okay, I just called Mulder, and I am going to meet him and little Sasha for dinner tonight, so that it will just be you and Dana.” Sasha confirmed.

“Do they know? That---that I’m---“

Sasha shook her head. “Not yet, no. I figured that I would let Dana tell them, when she says yes.” Sasha winked.

Alex swallowed and nodded. “IF…she says yes.”

Sasha placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder, and smiled. “She will, Alex. She loves you. I can see it. Everyone can see it.”

“And you and Mulder? What’s happening there?” Alex softly asked.

Sasha’s face pinkened, as she shrugged. “I don’t know. But I promise, you would be the first to know.” She smiled, bashfully.

Alex nodded and pulled Sasha into a tight embrace. “YA lyublyu tebya, malen'kuyu sestru.” _I love you, little sister._

“YA tozhe lyublyu tebya, starshiy brat.” _I love you, too, big brother._

Alex couldn’t believe that his little sister was now here with him, when he had planned years ago, to never see her again. Everything was falling into place, and it slightly worried him. Things had never been perfect before, ever. And he couldn’t help but wonder if that cigarette smoking bastard was just going to come back one day, and ruin everything again. NO. He wouldn’t let that happen. Alex Krycek didn’t exactly deserve this new life that he was given, but he would still fight for it, always.

Alex watched Sasha leave, and impatiently waited for Scully to arrive. The idea that Sasha had given him was exactly something that he could do. Some of little Sasha’s white glow in the dark alphabet stickers were placed on the shower wall, reading, “Will you marry me?” His plan was to have her take a shower, and then turn the light off, and then she would see it, and burst out of the shower, and he would be there in the doorway, on one knee…with the ring. Sasha had picked out the perfect champagne, and had even cooked for them, which was keeping warm in the oven. Nothing could go wrong here, right?

A few minutes later, Scully walked into the door, and Alex greeted her like a faithful pet.

“You should shower.” He blurted out, inwardly kicking himself. That was definitely not how this was supposed to start, but he was just so damn nervous.

Scully furrowed her brows, and chuckled. “Ookay…do I smell, or something?” She sniffed her shirt and hair.

Alex shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “No, sorry. I meant, WE should shower. I’m feeling a little stiff, and could really use a hot shower, and I figured that you would want to join me?” _Dammit Alex, be cool._

Scully crinkled her forehead, shrugging. “Okay, sure. But, are you sure you’re okay, Alex?”

Alex nodded, a little too enthusiastically. “I’m fine. You go ahead, and I’ll be right in there in a sec.” He gently shoved Scully towards the bathroom.

Scully stopped in the bathroom doorway. “Alex, are you cooking something?” She sniffed the air.

“Uh, yeah. I’m gonna go check on it, and then I’ll be right in there.”

Scully furrowed her brows again, watching Alex leave the bathroom. He was definitely acting strange, but then again, a lot of things were currently changing in his life. So, Scully shrugged it off, and began undressing. She really needed a shower anyways.

Alex paced the kitchen floor, until he heard the water running in the bathroom. This was starting to look like a really cheesy idea. What was he thinking? She could never go for it. This was going to be a disaster. After another thirty seconds, Alex tiptoed towards the bathroom, and peeked his head in. Scully was in the shower, and this was the moment of truth. Alex wiped at his brow, and nonchalantly turned the bathroom light off.

Scully groaned, and peeked her head out of the curtain. “Alex? I think the lightbulb burnt out!” She yelled through the curtain.

Alex ran a hand through his hair, waiting another thirty seconds. But Scully hadn’t seemed to notice the wall yet. Damn.

“Alex?” Scully called out again, looking around. And then she saw it. “Oh my god.” She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, and backing up.

Alex pulled out the ring, and positioned himself on one knee. It was time. Was it too late to back out now, and do something more traditional? And less…weird?

And then Alex heard Scully shriek, as she backed up too far, and fell into the curtain, and out of the bathtub. He stood up and tried to catch her, as she stumbled out of the shower, and she pulled the shower curtain down with her.

“Dana! Are you alright?!” Alex called out, stumbling in the dark for the light. But he couldn’t find his way back to the light switch, and found himself slipping on a puddle of water that Scully had left.

For a moment, there was only the sound of groans and the water still running in the shower. Alex quickly got up, and finally found the light switch, flipping it on. He made his way to Scully, and helped her up, along with the wet shower curtain still twisted around her body.

“I’m sorry, Dana, I’m sorry.” He babbled, rubbing his thumb along the small cut on Scully’s hand.

Scully winced and shook her head. “It’s okay, Alex. I’m okay.” She tried to look him in the eye, but he was purposely avoiding eye contact. And her heart broke for him. He was trying to propose, and now he probably would never finish. She had to make this right somehow. Because the look on Alex’s face was killing her. And she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh, or cry.

“It was a stupid idea. Awful. Just---fucking----I’m sorry.” Alex hung his head.

“Alex, is something burning?” Scully sniffed the air again, as Alex’s eyes widened.

“Shit!” Alex dashed into the kitchen and turned the oven off, pulling out a dish of burnt blackness.

He stood there for a long moment, in defeat. He wanted to go make sure Scully was really okay, but he wasn’t sure that he could face her right now. This was a disaster. What the hell was he thinking? How could he think this was ever a good idea? How could Sasha think this was going to be a good idea? He had told her that he loved the idea of them sharing a passionate heated moment before or after the proposal. So, she had suggested the shower thing. But it was a fucking disaster.

Scully slowly made her way out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen, with the shower curtain still wrapped around her wet body. She was so embarrassed for Alex, even though she was the one that fell out of the shower, and was the one standing there with a shower curtain wrapped around her. She couldn’t help but blame herself for all of this. Poor Alex wouldn’t even look at her now. And for some reason, the whole situation was extremely turning her on. Seeing him so vulnerable, and defeated, was somehow attractive. Because, it was very rare that she ever got to see him like this. And it had taken her a few minutes to let everything fully sink in, and when it finally did, she was almost in tears, staring at Alex from a distance. He was PROPOSING. Alex frickin Krycek wanted to MARRY HER. How did this happen? Five years ago, they were making love on his kitchen table, knowing that everything was about to change. But she had never imagined THIS. And now, all she wanted to do was make love with him again, on THEIR kitchen table, and see the ring, and say yes. But would he ask her again? _Please ask me again, Alex._

Alex cleared his throat, and leaned up against the kitchen sink. “Dana...”

“Let me see it.” Scully softly asked, reaching out her hand.

Alex hesitated for a long moment, before finally handing the little velvet box over to Scully. Scully slowly opened the box, emanating the same reaction that Sasha had earlier.

“Oh my god…” Scully gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, as her eyes began to water.

It was beautiful. It was…expensive. It was perfect.

“Come here.” Scully whispered, as Alex hesitantly walked over to her, and kept his eyes trained on everything in the room but her.

Scully handed the box back to Alex. “Well?” She arched a brow.

Alex slowly met her gaze, furrowing his brows. “Well, what?”

“Aren’t you going to get on one knee and ask me?” Scully softly replied, smirking.

Alex stared at Scully, mouth agape. “I—-you---really?” He incredulously asked, slightly stunned.

Scully slowly nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

Alex gazed at Scully for another long moment, before slowly lowering to one knee, and opening the black velvet box.

It was in that moment, that Scully felt her heart begin to race, as Alex held up the box to her. She was feeling so many things in that very moment. Things that she had never expected to feel, for Alex Krycek.

“Dana Katherine Scully…” He began, swallowing hard, as she blinked back the tears. “The first time I met you, you hated me. And I thought I hated you…” Okay, this was still not where he wanted this to go, but he continued anyways. “But the truth is, I never hated you, from day one. I was feeling things that I didn’t want to feel, so I hid behind my cold façade. But then one day, I was assigned to kidnap and harm you. And I didn’t want to. But I did it anyways. And you showed me a side of you, that I quickly grew to love. Even five years later, you and our daughter are the loves of my life, in a world where I thought I would never love anyone--” He paused again, feeling that damn lump in his throat. “--Or have anyone love me. You challenged me, and you saw the good in me. And I love you…both. God, Dana, I love you both so fucking much. And it’s a scary feeling…and a wonderful one. So…” The tears began to come, and neither of them could stop them, as Alex continued. “Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man on the planet, and marry me?” His voice broke at the end, as he held his breath.

Scully stared at Alex for a long moment, before finally nodding. “Yes, Alex. A thousand times yes.” She whimpered, as Alex lunged forward, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Scully gently grabbed Alex’s head, and pulled him up onto his feet. “Alex…Alex…” She breathed, as Alex grabbed both sides of her head, and kissed every inch of her face.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Alex whispered, as his mouth covered Scully’s, in a passionate yet tender kiss.

After a long moment, Alex pulled back, and slowly slid the ring on Scully’s finger, which was a perfect fit. At least he got something right. Scully gawked at it for a long moment, before meeting Alex’s sensual gaze.

“Ya know, the shower curtain isn’t too shabby on you, but I think I prefer what’s underneath more.” Alex smirked, tugging at the shower curtain.

Scully slowly let the shower curtain fall, as it pooled around her feet. Alex had already read her mind, as he lifted her up and placed her onto the table.

That night, Alex got his passionate heated proposal, and they both made new memories, extremely similar to their very first one. But much better.

XXX

It didn’t take long for word to spread, as an excited little Sasha jumped up and down at the good news. While a less exuberant Mulder let it slowly sink in, before finally admitting that it was fate. And after he and Sasha had left that night, and little Sasha had been tucked in, Scully and Alex shared another passionate heated moment, all night long. And when they both began to slowly drift off to sleep, Alex suddenly sat up in their bed, startling Scully.

“Babe…”

Scully sat up with Alex, and lightly touched his arm. “What is it?”

“What will your mother think of all of this?” He anxiously asked.

Scully lightly chuckled. “I’m more worried about Skinner…or my brother Bill.” She smirked.

Alex’s eyes widened. “Bill? The overprotective one?” His voice squeaked a little.

Scully giggled, and cuddled up next to Alex, as they both laid back down.

“Just don’t tell him what your profession used to be, and it should be fine.” She softly assured.

Alex swallowed and nodded, sitting back up. “Babe…”

Scully heavily sighed, sitting up as well, again. “WHAT Alex?”

“I love you.” He grinned.

Scully rolled her eyes and laid back down. “Go to sleep.”

Alex nodded, laying back down.

Several minutes of silence passed, before a voice filled the darkness again.

“Babe?” Scully softly asked.

“Yeah?” Alex quietly replied.

“I love you more.”

 

**THE END**

**A/N: The past 3.5 months have been really fun, and I really appreciate that some of my readers actually trusted me and gave it a chance! This is the longest story I have ever written (65k/165 pages), and I feel that I enjoyed writing it more than my 7 other stories, honestly. I had never ever expected to ship Krycek/Scully, but then I read an excellent series called “World Without End” by Rachel Anton, and I was instantly hooked. So, thanks for reading, and if any of you have any plot suggestions that you would like to see me write, please let me know! I aim to please, and improve. ;) xoxo And honestly, I am really sad that this story has come to an end. :( But I will definitely see you all in a few weeks, when I develop another new story!**


End file.
